


Cat and Mouse

by whereisten



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Dom Lee Taeyong, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, Gun Kink, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn Mention, Public Sex, Religious Content, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Video Sex, Yandere, cursing, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisten/pseuds/whereisten
Summary: You’re the daughter of an extremely well-known pastor. You’ve lived a quiet and sheltered life, that is until you meet and fall in lust with a gang leader they call the Grim Reaper.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Yandere Taeyong is extremely manipulative, he guilt trips and gaslights OC multiple times to get what he wants. This in no way represents the cute and kind Taeyong we really know. This gang leader is actually terrible lmao Part two will be up soon!

It was just another Thursday night at home. Your parents left earlier that evening to go on a cruise to the Bahamas to celebrate their anniversary so you had the entire house to yourself.

Your father was a famous and wealthy pastor with money to afford an incredible mansion and luxury cars. Most people didn’t understand how someone that preached about humility and giving back to the less fortunate could live in a twenty bedroom house with a twelve car garage.

There was a certain irony behind it that pissed people off.

Taeyong was one of them.

Taeyong and his gang had been watching the pastor, plotting for a robbery. He hated everything about religion and the fact that a man, such as your father, was capitalizing off of the hearts of devoted Christians irritated him. He wanted to take everything away from the pastor that lived in his community because he felt like he was the real criminal.

Furthermore, your father never told you or your mother, but some of his wealth did come from his involvement in gangs and the drug trading that occurred in the community.

He would use the churchgoers money to purchase large amounts of cocaine from other countries, then sell it on the black market at triple times the street rate.

This was sold to business men that had money to spend and just needed their fix, regardless of the cost. The means at which they got their drugs was safer than getting it off the streets anyway. Your father funded the dark web website that almost functioned like the Amazon for drug trades, order today, get it tomorrow with  _ “prime” _ shipping.

Taeyong didn’t like that someone with a good reputation like your father had controlled such a large business. But he also didn’t like that his men were the ones that organized the deals on the website with little reward. They put their lives on the line to get it to these men, avoiding the police at all costs, but your father was behind on paying his workers by five months.

Taeyong threatened him several times, but the pastor blocked his phone number and email. What he didn’t know was that Taeyong has access to all of his emails and text messages anyway, so he knew that your father would be gone on a twelve day cruise to the Bahamas.

Taeyong took this as the perfect opportunity to drop by his house and well, “ _ borrow _ ” a few things.

He knew that the pastor had a daughter, but what he didn’t know was that you’d be home from college for summer break.

So there you are, flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch when you stumble across the late-night adult channels. Your thumb hovered over the “up” button as you watched a woman have sex with a man on a fluffy bed.

Your eyes widened at how graphic it was. The blonde lady’s was making strange faces while the man held her legs and pushed into her.

You were a sheltered child, you didn’t even have your first kiss, so this was strange to you.

You had been taught the typical Christian rules of not having sex until marriage, but you wondered what it was like.

You bit your lips and felt a certain warmth in between your legs that you couldn’t explain as you watched the TV.

You went to a Christian college, but many of the girls there had already lost their virginity and would talk about how they had sex with their boyfriends and touched themselves.

You didn’t even know what the girls at school meant when they talked about vibrators driving them crazy since their boyfriend couldn’t get them off. How could someone use a device to have sex when they were supposed to be in love with whoever touches that area? You’d think to yourself.

But you were getting older and curiosity was killing you. You wanted to know about it, you wanted to rebel and feel what most of your friends felt all the time.

If everyone can do it and still go to Heaven, why couldn’t you?

The scene ended and the next thing you saw was a naked brunette laying on the bed, her back against a tall man. He rubbed his hands along her private area and then dipped two fingers into her.

Your jaw dropped and your head turned, this had all looked strange and weird.

You were so focused on the TV in your living room that you didn’t hear the front door open, nor the shuffling of several people in the large house. 

You had forgotten to activate the security system for the night, so the cameras weren’t on and neither were the alarms. You were so used to being home alone that you never thought there’d be someone in it with you

You didn’t hear or feel a presence behind the couch. Taeyong stopped in the living room while his gang searched through the house for jewelry and a safe.

He watched you and your facial expressions as you watched porn for the first time. He knew that you had no experience at all from the look on your face.

You licked your lips and told yourself that it was time. You put your hand in your Rilakkuma pajamas and pressed your finger tips on your folds, you tried to mimic the way in which his fingers dipped in, but it was difficult. There was a weird wall that stopped you and a sharp pain that shot through you when you pushed too hard.

You whimpered and opened your legs a little more on the couch, shifting in your seat to get comfortable. There had to be a way, you thought to yourself.

Taeyong looked watching you. You were so innocent and cute. He liked the idea that a pastors daughter was trying to pleasure herself on the family couch.

He smirked to himself at first, but was turned on by the sight of your widening legs and your moving hand.

You had finally found the right spot and started to circle your fingers while pushing them inside you. You closed your eyes and furrowed your brows while you started to breathe harder. The feeling of your insides growing wet was weird, but good.

Taeyong watches your mouth open and your head fall back on the couch, your soft, high pitched moans sounded like music to his ears.

He had completely forgotten about why he was there. His brain became foggy and he licked his lips which were covered by the skull masks they always wore during robberies.

You were unlike any girl he’d seen before, you were soft, pure and beautiful. You wiped the sweat forming on your forehead as you got closer with your other hand.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind the couch, still drinking in the wet sounds you made with your fingers and the loud groans you made.

It was then that he felt his heart grow an attachment to you. He knew that he wanted to ruin you, pollute you, show you all the things that a sheltered Christian girl never knew about. The fact that you were the daughter of the pastor he despises was the icing on the cake. 

He was breathing heavily as he watched you get off on your fingers.

He had a habit of becoming obsessed with things until he got them and eventually grew tired of them, and he knew that you’d become one of these things. He wouldn’t stop until you were his.

His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. It was a text from Haechan.

**Haechan:** _found the safe in the bedroom on the third floor, need a code._

Taeyong smirked to himself. His boys always found things fast. Out of all the bedrooms in this extravagant house and they found the one with the safe in it.  _ Brilliant. _

But now they needed a code.

Taeyong hadn’t found anything about a code in his emails or text messages. He thought of all the possibilities and closed his eyes. What was the code?

Your moans still flooded his brain as he tried to focus and think hard so they could get out of there.

_ “Oh my God!”  _ You cried out and his eyes flickered open.

_ You. It was you. _

He walked around the couch and stood in front of you while your eyes were still closed. You felt a presence in front of you and your eyes opened.

You took your hand out of your pants quickly and screamed.

A man with dark red hair and a terrifying skull mask stood over you and tilted his head.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a harness around it and black cargo pants tucked into black boots.

You breathed heavily and held your head while closing your legs and pushing your body up on the couch.

_ “Take whatever you want! I won’t tell anyone!” _

The man only stared at you and watched your eyes tear up.

_ “Please, I don’t know why you’re hear but if it’s for money, I don’t have any and I don’t know where my dad keeps it. Please just let me live!” _ You begged.

The man finally took his mask off and held it in his hand.

He was unbelievably handsome.

He had an eyebrow slit and a hoop in the center of his bottom lip along with several piercings in his ears.

You could see the end of a long tattoo on his neck that led up to a jawline that he could certainly cut you with. His eyes were dark and striking. He was overall perfection. You felt the heat in your cheeks rise when he smiled down at you.

_ “I’m sorry for interrupting, sweetheart, but I need something from you.” _

The man’s voice was deep and shook your body.

You shook your head. Why would he let you see his face? Surely, he was gonna kill you after you gave him what he wanted. _ “I-I don’t have anything!” _

He stepped closer to you and held out his hand.  _ “Stand up and give me your hand.” _

You did as he demanded and gave him the dry hand. He shook his head.

_ “The other one. The one you touched yourself with.” _

You furrowed your brows.

_ “N-no, I wasn’t touching myself!”  _ You panicked and turned to the TV.

_ “I was just..flipping through and-and I just stopped on this channel but I was gonna change it before your stopped me!” _

Taeyong only smiled wider and took your hand that you tried to hide.

He held it up and looked at it before looking back to you.

You tried to pull it away but he was stronger.

He took your index and middle finger and put it in his mouth while looking into your eyes.

You found it hard to look away, your mouth dropped as you felt his tongue lick in between and around your fingers.

He took your fingers out and rubbed the tips along his lips while closing his eyes.

_ “Mmmm..you’re just as sweet as I imagined.” _

You pulled your hand away and looked at the strange man.  _ “W-What the hell is wrong with you?” _

Taeyong only smiled. He was about to say something when a voice called out from the hallway.

_ “Taeyong! I don’t have any leads on the safe code!”  _ There was another man with him.

Taeyong looked to the hallway and was distracted for a split second, so you pushed him away from you and ran towards the other end of the house.

Taeyong was caught off guard, but chuckled lightly while you ran.

Johnny walked up beside Taeyong.  _ “Who the fuck is that? And where’s your mask?” _

_ “The bastard’s daughter. She wants to play a game of cat and mouse.” _

Taeyong smirked.

_ “Do you want us to kill her?”  _ Johnny asked.

_ “No, she’s mine. Bring her to me unharmed.” _

The rest of his men ran after you after Taeyong said that.

You tried to find somewhere to hide, the front door was too far away and the patio was on the other side.. You cursed this house for being so big for no reason.

You ran up the stairs and heard multiple footsteps follow you.

You breathed heavily, dashing into a bedroom and locking the door. You stepped away from the door and looked around for an exit. You couldn’t jump out the window, you’d break your legs. Hiding in the closet wouldn’t help.

You heard the door handle being fiddled with. They found you.

_ “Open the door! We’re not gonna hurt you!” _ A voice yelled out.

You panted and looked around.

You looked above you and saw the vent.

You glanced back at the door when you heard the man trying to break it down by slamming his body into it.

You quickly lifted yourself up on the dresser below the vent and jumped up. You had to tip toe to pull the door of the vent open, but once you did, you raised your arms above your head and tried to pull yourself up into it. Thank God for the upper body strength you had.

You were halfway inside when the door finally broke down and the men entered.

_ “Hey!”  _ The man ran up to you and grabbed your dangling legs.

“ _ No!”  _ You cried out and tried to pull yourself away, but the man was too strong.

You fell down through the hole and into the man’s arms. He also wore a skull mask, but was much larger than the man in your living room.

You looked around and saw three other men surrounding you. Two of which had a bats in their hands. You couldn’t escape.

_ “Don’t kill me please!” _

You cried out again.

The tall man threw you on to the bed.

_ “I would’ve killed you a long time ago if I wanted to, sweetie. But the grim reaper wants you alive.” _

_ “The who?” _

You scurried and held yourself up with your elbows behind you.

_ “What do you want?” _ You cried out.

Then you saw the red haired man calmly walk through the crowd of men in front of you. It was him, he was the grim reaper. You could tell because of the way he commanded the room as he walked in calmly and quiet;y, but still looked deadly. 

His feline-like eyes narrowed in on you, making you feel small.

_ “Oh little mouse, where you going?” _

He sat at the edge of the bed.

“ _ Don’t be scared.”  _ He tried to calm you down.

_ “I’ll make you a deal..” _ he started while wiping away a tear that ran down your cheek.

_ “If you tell me the code..I’ll let you live and I won’t tell anyone, not even your father, what sin you committed tonight.” _

You cried and sniffled.  _ “I..promise..I don’t know it.” _

Taeyong smiled wickedly. _ “I know you don’t know it..but what’s your birthday?” _

You were hesitant to share that information because if that was the code, your family would lose everything in that safety these strange men, but you couldn’t let your parents know that you touched yourself and committed such a tragic crime in a Christian household, they’d be so disappointed.

You swallowed hard.  _ “April fifteenth.” _

Two of the men ran out of the room while Taeyong smiled.  _ “Thank you.” _

He turned to the other men.  _ “Leave us.” _

Once they left, he turned back to you.

You jumped when he touched your leg.

He took out a switch blade and you saw the twinkling reflection of a sharp knife.

He ran it along your neck while you breathed heavily.

You shivered at the feeling of the cold blade on your skin.

_ “What were you really doing little mouse, don’t lie to me and you might just live.” _

You exhaled and closed your teary eyes. 

_ “Yes, I was watching porn..I-I’ve never had sex, I haven’t even touched myself before tonight..I feel like a loser and I wanted to know what it’s like. Please don’t kill me.” _

You were surprised to hear so much come out of your mouth to a complete stranger. But he made you nervous.

_ “I see.” _ he glanced down to your lips.

_ “Well, it would be a shame to kill you before you can experience this.”  _ Taeyong almost pities you, the innocent and sheltered girl, while he drags the knife down your sweaty arm.

_ “I’ll let you know my secret..my name’s Taeyong and those are my men. Your father pissed us off so we’re coming to take what’s ours.”  _ He looked into your eyes before continuing. 

_ “When they ask you what happened, tell them that you don’t know, you were out for ice cream and when you returned home, you saw that someone had broken in.” _

His low voice made your eyes widen.

_ “I’ll let you live, and for tonight, we’ll take the money and jewelry. But I’ll be back for you, little mouse.”  _

You opened your mouth to ask what he meant but he put a finger on your lips.

_ “Don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill your mother first, sweetheart. Nod like a good girl if you understand.” _

You nodded quickly and watched as the strange man took his finger away and left the room.

You laid there, terrified and shaking. You listened to the men yelling and laughing as the destroyed the house. You heard glass break and paintings being destroyed while you cried.

You got up slowly when you heard the shuffling stop and walked downstairs. The place was a mess, they not only ravaged through your place, but broke everything.

Your father never made anyone upset. He made everyone happy and at peace with his sermons. How could he upset these men? What did he do?

You pulled out your phone and called him.

_ “Hello? Dad?” _ You sniffled.

_ “I-I just came home..and there’s been a robbery. _ ” You felt bad for lying to your parents but you had to, who knows what Taeyong would do if he found out you told the truth. Part of you was terrified by him, but another part was interested for some reason. 

Was it the way he looked at you through lustful eyes and the power he commanded over the room? Or the fact that he lived a completely different lifestyle from you and was the typical “bad boy?”

—————

A few weeks later and things return to normal. Your dad didn’t lose too much, and you found it weird that he wasn’t more upset than he was. But he claimed that he was just glad that you weren’t home when the savages came.

The robbery made headlines and thousands of church guests donated to the rebuilding of your house and life.

In public, your parents cried and thanked everyone endlessly, but in private they were all giggles. Something didn’t feel right, and the whole thing made you look at them differently.

_ “Can you believe that we ended up with more than we lost?”  _ Your dad laughed one evening when the three of you had dinner.

“ _ Yeah, the community really is amazing when they work together to help people. _ ” You mom took a bite of her caviar.

_ “Shouldn’t we give it back then?” _ You interrupted.

Your dad wiped his mouth.  _ “Now, why would we do that? This is a gift from God, we must embrace it and yes, we will use our voices and our power as role models in the community to help others, but we need not put the money we’ve been given back out there. This is all for a greater cause, y/n.” _

You nodded and looked back at your salad.

—————

The weeks following the robbery felt weird. You always felt like someone was watching you. Taeyong’s dark gaze was both alluring and terrifying and the fact that he had watched you touch yourself only made you more paranoid.

You were embarrassed, yes, but he made you feel..sexy about it. It was a strange feeling and you didn’t understand why part of you liked it.

Taeyong was watching you. He would watch you as you went to dinner with your parents or shopped in Target. He was always there. He couldn’t let you go, and he knew he needed more. Your purity and soft expressions contradicted everything about himself, that’s why he liked you.

And to see you being curious about sexual feelings sent him overboard. You had everything he didn’t have, in terms of wealth and status, but he also had experiences you’d never dreamt of. He knew ways in which to shatter your perfect world and innocent nature.

He’d sit on his motorcycle and watch you skip around in your cute plaid skirts, frilly knee highs and button up blouses and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to ruin you. You are simply being yourself and living a life free of worries and sin, and he wanted to change that.

One day when you went to tennis practice, he decided to watch you play.

He wanted to hurt the tennis coach when she hit you with a high speed tennis ball on your thigh. You cried out and dropped to the floor, but the coach only scolded you for being too slow.

It took everything in him to not pull his gun out. Nonetheless, you got up and tried harder.

He felt the heat in his chest rise as he watched your glistening and sweaty skin peak out from under your white tennis skirt and on the tops of your breasts in your sports bra. 

You were breathing heavily, your mouth was swollen from you biting your lips while you played intensely, your eyes dark and low, and you drank so much water, some droplets escaped and dripped down your chin and neck. His impure thoughts drove him wild and he knew he had to talk to you again.

And so, when you walked home after he practice, he cornered you.

You smiled and thanked the barista at Starbucks for your drink before turning to head out the door.

The tennis court was only a few blocks away from your house so you decided to walk home while drinking an iced caramel macchiato, probably not the best choice for post-workout session, but it made you happy.

You sucked your straw while looking at your phone, but when you left the Starbucks you heard a voice call out to you.

_ “Do you think Serena drinks caramel macchiatos after practice?” _ The low voice said.

You slowly turned to see who it was.

Your eyes widened. It’s him, the red haired man that broke into your house now leaned against the wall and eyed you up and down. You suddenly felt naked in your tight tennis uniform.

You nearly dropped your drink as you stepped back slowly.

_ “W-What are you doing here?” _

_ “What? A gang leader can’t enjoy a drink from Starbucks?”  _ He took a long sip of his iced coffee while watching you intensely.

_ “Were you watching me?” _

_ “I told you I’d be back, little mouse.” _

He walked closer to you.

_ “Take a ride with me.” _ He tilted his head to a motorcycle that stood beside the sidewalk.

You looked at it, then back at him. He wore a red high collar shirt and black jeans ripped at the knees. A pair of round sunglasses on his face made him look cool and relaxed. It was incredibly hot outside but he still wore dark clothing and black boots. The worst part was that you felt an aching in your chest at the sight of his toned arms, tattoos and piercings.

_ “I-I have to go home.” _

Taeyong raised his slit eyebrow and threw his empty cup away. 

He smirked.  _ “It wasn’t a question. Get on.” _

What could you do? The man surely would’ve killed you if you ran away.

So you let him help you get on his motorcycle. Nervous but eager to see where he was taking you.

You got on and held onto his small waist. 

To your surprise, Taeyong took you to the summer fair.

_ “The fair? Really?” _ You looked up at the big sign above you as you two walked in. Taeyong didn’t pay, he only brushed past the guards and ticketing workers as he nodded at them.

_ “What are we doing here? And how did you get us in for free?” _ You asked all the important questions but Taeyong only smirked and chuckled.

_ “So many questions..” _

He took your hand in his and took you to the first rollercoaster he saw.

_ “I’ve been meaning to visit this place, but never had someone to go with.”  _ Taeyong watched your face as you looked on the intimidating rollercoaster.

He saw your worried eyes and slightly parted lips, the way your hands gripped the metal barricade in front of you as you waited to be called on.

_ “Are you nervous?” _

He asked, his tone a bit softer.

You turned to him and looked into his concerned eyes.

_ “Why do you care? It’s not like I can back out without you killing me.” _

Taeyong’s smile dropped and he put a hand on your shoulder. __

_ “Oh, little mouse, you don’t need to be worried about that, I’d never kill you..” _

He stepped closer and your breathing stopped as he looked down on you with those sharp, magnetic eyes.

_ “But I will make you suffer endlessly...by forcing you to go on a rollercoaster.”  _ His straight face turned into a bright smile as he winked.

He was confusing. Scary at some points, but attractive at other times. And his words made no sense, was he messing with you?

And why didn’t you call the police or your parents? What was this control Taeyong had over you? You brain screamed danger but your heart was being pulled in. You wanted to know what a dangerous lifestyle was like for once. You wanted to stop living a “simple” life.

He watched you the entire ride, laughing as you screamed during the long dips and swift turns. You looked at him and hit his side with a small fist. 

_ “Hey! It’s not funny.” _

You went on the Twister and a few other rides with him, laughing and smiling at each other like a regular couple. He even used his shooting skills to win you a Hello Kitty plush bear.

No one would’ve known that you were brought there against your will, or that the crazy man was a gang leader.

He took your hand in his as you walked to the food truck area.  _ “How’s your leg?” _

_ “Wait, you saw that?” _ You held your head with your other hand, too focused on the question to notice the strange way you two walked together holding hands.

You looked up at him but he only looked forward, avoiding your gaze.

_ “I like you, little mouse, and we both know you have never had a boyfriend, right?” _

The question nearly made you stop walking.

_ “N-no.” _ You whispered, a bit embarrassed that you, a college student, never dated someone.

Taeyong smiled to himself.  _ Perfect. _ Everything was falling in line for him.

_ “Well, little mouse, that’s what people do when they like someone, they’re always there to watch and support their significant other. How would I know that you were hurt and needed some fun if I didn’t stalk you a little?” _

Something didn’t feel right, but Taeyong’s eyes were softer as he talked to you, he rubbed a hand on your arm and gave you a small smile. 

Why did part of you want to trust him? Was it because you knew nothing about love and how people show it? Taeyong was teaching you more than anyone else did about relationships and you appreciated that.

So you brushed off the bad feeling you had and looked down at your thigh.  _ “Well, I do have a bruise, but I’ll be fine. Thank you for taking me here.” _

You were surprised that he cared, but you didn’t think it weird that he was there watching you in the first place.

He only smiled and took your hand again.

_ “I’m glad you appreciate my efforts, you can make it up to me later.” _ He winked.

You were in line for a smoked turkey leg, and you wanted to know more about the strange man in front of you that suddenly couldn’t stop smiling.

_ “Okay but why me?” _

Taeyong didn’t shuffle through his wallet for cash like everyone else did. He only clicked his tongue and waited for the chef to nod.

He turned back to you.  _ “Because you’re the only girl I have my eyes on..because I feel bad for breaking into your parents’ place.” _

You scoffed and furrowed your brows.  _ “Oh really? You think this makes up for that?” _

_ “Come on, y/n, you and I both know your parents made even more than they lost. So in a way, I kinda helped you guys.” _

His eyes never let go of you while he bit into the turkey leg and chewed a large chunk of it.

You rolled your eyes and couldn’t help but smile. How did things end up this way? Who was this man?

_ “Are you happy you came with me?”  _ He asked with a full mouth.

_ “I had a good time, but I still don’t understand what you want from me.” _ You looked around nervously.

He swallowed hard and handed you the leg.  _ “Have you ever had a smoked turkey leg?” _

You shook your head.  _ “No.” _

He scoffed.  _ “Try it.” _

You took a bite out of the leg and your eyes widened at the explosion of flavor. It was so good, it tasted cheap, yes, but the Smokey flavor was unlike anything you’d ever had.

_ “There’s so much..that you haven’t experienced yet..I just want to show you the world you don’t know, will you let me do that?” _

You nodded without thinking it through. What was the catch?

_ “Yes, my parents have kept me sheltered and protected, and..I’m embarrassed to say I don’t know about most things..that the average person knows about.” Y _ ou went on a tiny rant, but Taeyong already knew this.

He was captivated by the way you chewed and how your round cheeks filled up with even the tiniest bites of food. Your round eyes dazzled in the sunlight and your lips formed a small pout.

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer.  _ “Have you ever kissed anyone?” _

You looked down and were about to shake your head but Taeyong lifted your chin with his free hand and leaned down to your face. The handsome man placed a long kiss on your lips while your eyes were wide open. This was all so sudden, but you didn’t pull away. You liked it, you had finally been kissed.

When he raised his head you looked up at him innocently.  _ “W-What was that?” _

_ “I’m sorry, I had to.” _ He stepped closer to you and gave you a questioning look.

_ “Do you like me, y/n?” _

You had just gotten to know this man and he was already asking if you liked him. Your sheltered and nervous mind screamed ‘no’ at first, but damn it you wanted to do something different. 

You wanted to live like everyone else did. You felt things you never felt before in your short time with Taeyong and you weren’t sure if it was love, but you knew it was different. 

Taeyong was probably not the best choice for your first “love,” the man was a killer and leader of a dark life, but you wanted to experience everything he was willing to show you. So, you dove in.

_ “Yes.”  _ You nodded and looked into his eyes.

He smirked.  _ “Then you should kiss me back, but open your mouth this time.” _

You were hesitant, but Taeyong leaned down to you and kissed you again. This time, you felt his tongue on your lips. You slowly opened your mouth and felt it enter. He held your head in his hands as he turned his own and found your tongue.

You lifted it and felt your eyes shut while you enjoyed this new feeling. He guided the kiss, playing with your tongue and licking your lips whenever he pulled away to breathe.

You loved the feeling and put your arm around his neck to pull him back towards you. Your chest rose up and down rapidly while you kissed him and his hands found your waist. He brought you closer to his hot body as you placed a hand on his chest lightly.

Taeyong felt light headed when you were close to him like this. The feeling of your soft, round lips finally on his made his heart flutter. You were all his. He couldn’t think of anything but you.

When you pulled away from him you looked up to see him biting his lips and blushing. “ _ You did so well. Did you like that?” _ He held your chin and rubbed it with his thumb.

_ “Yes.”  _ That was all you could say as you thought of how good his lips and tongue felt on yours. Everything felt magical during the sunset. The lights behind his head and the gathering of more people around you. Everything felt warm.

Then, reality set in.

_ “It’s getting dark, I have to go home.” _

He nodded and took your hand.

_ “Let’s go.” _

You were walking past the tables by the food trucks as Taeyong held your hand. A man sitting at one of the tables stuck is foot out at the last second, making your trip and fall halfway down before Taeyong caught you and held you up.

The men laughed and looked at your skirt, trying to catch a glimpse of your underwear. You both turned to them while you brushed yourself off.

_ “Sorry dear..” _ the man started.  _ “but I suggest wearing shorts next time.” _

The man and everyone at his table burst into laughter while you felt the heat in your cheeks rise. Taeyong came up behind you and stepped in front.

The man looked up and wiped his teary eyes.

_ “Oh look, it’s the grim reaper himself. I’m sorry for tripping your angel of a girlfriend.”  _ He rolled his eyes.

Taeyong was silently boiling. How dare someone touch you and laugh at you.

He tilted his head before placing both hands on the table.

_ “Which hand do you use to play with your dick, you fat piece of shit?” _

Taeyong’s words made you jump as the man raised an eyebrow.

He scoffed,  _ “I use both when I’m fucking your girlfriend.” _ The man let out but before he could take another breath, Taeyong took a knife out from his waist band and stabbed the man through the center of his hand that rested on the wooden table.

You covered your mouth and backed away as the blood spewed out from the man’s hand and he screamed out in pain. People nearby screamed too and ran away.

Blood decorated Taeyong’s face while the other guys sitting at the table jumped up and ran. 

The man tried to take Taeyong’s hand off of the knife so that he could remove it, but he forced the mans hand away and pulled out another shiny knife, stabbing that hand and pinning the man to the table again. 

More blood spewed onto Taeyong’s face as he laughed. But he didn’t stop there.

He dragged the first knife through the man’s hand and up his wrist, cutting it in half with the sharp blade.

_ “Oh God!! NO!! Stop!! HELP!” _ The man cried out but no one helped him. Everyone was gone and the food truck workers only shook their heads as they watched.

_ “You’re right, I am the grim reaper.” _ Taeyong leaned in close to the man’s face and looked him in the eyes with a menacing expression. 

_ “And guess what? No one can help you. Not even God.” _

Taeyong said before slicing through his other arm.

The man stood up and bled profusely before passing out and falling onto the dirt.

You didn’t notice that you started crying in fear.

_ “T-Taeyong?” _

How could the man you just kissed moments ago become so violent? Was this who he really was?

He turned to with a bloody face and smiled. 

_ “Don’t cry, little mouse, he had it coming.” _ He walked up to you and tried to hold you with his bloody hands but you stepped back.

_ “Why?” _ You shook your head as tears fell.

_ “Because I like you! Because he hurt you! Don’t be afraid of me.” _ He started but you couldn’t stand to be around him, everything felt so wrong. You were hit with the reminder of who he was. 

He wasn’t some sweet gentleman here to show you the beauty of the world, he was a bad person that only knew the dark sides of it.

You turned and ran away from him, pushing through the crowd to try to get as far as possible.

He would’ve followed you but he knew that it was too much for you. If he had just controlled his anger, he could’ve had his boys handle the man, but he didn’t. He was used to the violence, but he had to give you time.

————

A few weeks past and you didn’t text Taeyong even when he asked you out for lunch.

You were scared of him, but part of you missed the feeling he gave you when he was nearby, looking at you fondly, watching your every move.

You brushed off your thoughts and visions of him and walked into the practice room for your piano lesson.

You always went to piano practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but on this visit, your piano teacher wasn’t present in the choir room you used for your lessons.

_ “Hello?” _ You called out and looked around

_ “It’s just you and me, little mouse.” _

_ “What are you doing here?” _ Your eyes wide when you recognized the mans voice.

_ “Well, you didn’t text me back, so I had to come see you.” _

He stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, this time he wore a gray long-sleeve that clung to his arms.

He looked irritated, like he hadn’t slept for days.

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll forgive you if you play something for me.”  _ He stepped closer, but your gripped the strap of your backpack and baked away.

_ “Forgive me for what? You nearly killed a man! What did you expect me to do?” _

He laughed. But slammed a hand down on the piano. You jumped at the sound.

_ “I expect you to thank me for standing up for you!”  _

His voice was loud and husky, his dark eyes looked up at you.

You wore a pink short skirt that rested above the middle of your thighs with a thin white button down shirt tucked into it. And of course, those frilly white knee-highs that he loved.

_ “How could you leave me?”  _ He stepped closer to you, making you back into the door of the practice room.

You didn’t know what to say, he did defend you even though he scared you.

_ “Don’t you understand that I did that for you? I could’ve been arrested.” _

Taeyong moved a strand of hair from your face.

You looked up at his lips innocently. You forgot about everything. The only thing you thought about was the feeling of them on you.

You leaned in and kissed him first this time. You missed the feeling and closed your eyes while moaning out lightly.

Taeyong kisses you hard this time, biting your lips before pulling away and kissing your neck.

He held your body close to his, focusing on your moans and heavy breathing.

But he had to hold himself back, he wasn’t ready to take you yet. He wanted you to beg for him.

He took your hand and led you back to the piano.

_ “Sit and play a song for me. Don’t mess it up.” _

He demanded as you sat down and flipped the pages to the song you had practiced with your teacher. 

You gulped, worried for what might happen in you made a mistake.

He sat beside you and you started to play Piano Sonata No.24 by Beethoven.

Despite your hands being shaky, you put your fingers on the keys and played. You started off well but jumped a bit when Taeyong breathy voice entered your ears.

He whispered  _ “I remember when I first saw you, you were touching yourself, isn’t that right, little mouse?” _

You nodded, and stared straight ahead at the sheet music, finding it difficult to focus on the piece.

_ “Do you really want to know what it’s like?” _ He continued.

You nodded and your breath hitches in your throat as his large, cold and bruised hands run up your thigh.

The touch of his hand on your thighs makes you feel a heat between your legs, much like what you felt that night.

He stops his hand and runs his gun along the inner skin on your thigh instead, running it all the way up to your private area. You gasp at the feeling of a weapon being so close to your core, but Taeyong whispers again and drags the pistol back down to your knee.

_ “Keep playing.” _

You continued, but missed a beat and picked your hands up off the piano.

He inches the gun up your thigh but you continue with the song.

A few bars later and you mess up again. He pulls the gun up further.

You can’t stop skipping notes and playing incorrect rhythms until the gun finally touched your aching core.

You pull your hands away and look at Taeyong who is focused on the device between your legs.

_ “I’m sorry, please don’t kill me.” _ You beg.

_ “Oh sweet girl, I already told you I’m not gonna kill you. You can leave whenever you want to, unless..you don’t want me to stop?” _ He whispers and continues to rub the gun against your folds.

You grip the piano tightly and shake your head. Everything felt wrong, how could an inanimate object make you feel this way?

_ “It’s okay, relax.” _

Taeyong’s deep voice and closeness calmed you down, and you felt the need to embrace this new feeling. You needed to know what others talked about when they talked about sex.

_ “Close your eyes. Focus on the feeling.” _

He whispered into your neck. His hot breath pushed you along further.

You do as he says and breathe heavily, gasping at the strange, but good feeling you start to have. The cold metal pressing against you through your underwear makes you wet.

_ “Does it feel good? Do you like the feeling of my gun on you, little mouse?” _

You sigh and nod, biting your lips and grunting as you start to rock your hips.  _ “Why does it feels so good?” _

_ “This is what it’s like...I’m gonna make you cum for the first time, sweetheart.”  _ His deep voice echoes in your head. He watches your lips part and your mouth fall open and feels the restraint in his pants.

You moan a few more times as he kisses your neck and you move your wet opening against his gun on your own.

He listens to your moans get louder, but before you can cum, he removes the gun and stands up from the stool, taking a few steps back and looking down on you as you still sat and breathed heavily, your forehead sweaty and your lips open.

_ “Now, follow my orders, be a good girl.” _

You nodded, saddened by the withdrawal of his gun for some reason.

_ “Put your hand on your pussy.” _ He smirked.

You shakily lowered your hand.

_ “How does it feel?” _

_ “It’s wet..and warm.” _ You breathily answered.

He smiled.  _ “Good, now turn to me and put one leg on each side so that your legs are open, and put your hands out in front.” _

You moved as he said and jumped slightly at the feeling of the cold leather in between your legs.

He put his gun away and took out a switch blade, running it against your thighs, the sharp knife made you chilly.

_ “Lift your skirt and lean back a little, sweetheart.” _

You moved again as he looked into your eyes while running the blade across the delicate skin of your inner thigh. You bunched your skirt up around your waist as he licked his lips and moved closer.

You watched and breathed heavily, unsure of what he’d do next.

_ “My gun made you so wet already, little mouse.” _ His mouth turned upward into a smirk as he looked at your soaking panties.

He used the knife to cut the waist band of your panties and dragged the fabric from under you, making it so that your bare flower was against the smooth leather.

_ “Now, slide forward and backward.” _

You leaned forward and started to rock your hips back and forth again, but Taeyong wasn’t pleased that you were barely touching the seat.

He placed two hands on your shoulders and pressed you down.  _ “Keep moving, yes, just like that little mouse.” _

He stepped back again.

Your eyes closed as you focused on the feeling and the strange building of liquid under you. You placed your hands in front of you and leaned forward so that your clit rubbed against the chair.

Something was building up in your stomach, you weren’t sure what it was. The aching in your clit made you cry out quietly in the studio.

You looked up to see Taeyong recording you with his phone from two feet away.

_ “Unbutton your bra.” _

_ “Like this? _ ” You looked up at Taeyong innocently while unbuttoning the top three buttons and still moving back and forth. He nearly lost it when he saw your large eyes through the phone screen.

_ “Yes, sweetheart, and take your boobs out of your bra.” _

You still held your body as it moved back and forth with one hand in front, but took your boobs out of your bra just like he told you to.

_ “Ah! Cold..” _ you hissed at the cold air that hugged your breasts once you picked them out.

_ “My nipples..they’re so firm and hard, is that supposed to happen?” _

Your high pitched and confused voice made Taeyong chuckle. He bit his lips as he watched your boobs jump up and down while you fucked yourself on the stool.

_ “Yes, little mouse, that’s a good thing. Now, move faster.” _

You swallowed hard and picked up the pace while still holding your breasts. The sounds of your wet entrance against the leather covering filled the air.

You felt weird and raw. You bit your lips to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape your chest. The plush surface of the stool against your folds drove you crazy. How could something so simple make your chest so weak?

_ “Open your mouth, let it out, the louder you are the better you will feel.” _ Taeyong demanded while still recording you.

Your mouth fell open and you were happy to see Taeyong’s approval.

Your whines grew louder as your pace increased automatically.

_ “Do you like fucking yourself on the stool?” _

You bit your lips and nodded, the strange heat building made your head spin.

_ “Look at the camera and say it, tell me what you’re doing with your sweet pussy.” _

You opened your eyes and looked the phone.

_ “I’m f-fucking myself with the leather s-seat of a stool.” _ The words barely left your mouth before the high pitched moans escaped.

_ “Oh—oh my God.”  _ You whimpered

You let go of your boobs and used your both hands in front of you move faster and further down onto the stool.

Taeyong’s pants felt extremely restrictive as he grew. The sight of you slowly losing your innocence made him weak. Your skin was glistening with sweat, your chest moved fast and your full lips stayed open while you cried out the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard.

_ “Good girl, are you going to cum?”  _ He huskily let out.

_ “I-I dont know..everything feels weird. But it feels good..” _ You whined and moaned loudly.

_ “What feels good?”  _ Taeyong’s calm voice let out.

_ “My pussy..it’s feels so good, Taeyong.” _

You shut your eyes tightly and moved a few more times before you felt the sudden tremble of your core under you. Your boobs jumped and your legs fell weak as you came. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as your jaw tensed.

Taeyong loved every second of it and was glad to get it on camera.

Your mouth still open as you moved slowly and came down, he thought of how your lips would look around his dick.

But this was enough for today.

_ “Good girl, you came.” _ Taeyong got up and rubbed your cheek.

_ “Get up.” _

He helped you up off the stool.

_ “Look at that, little mouse, look at how wet you are.” _

You looked down and saw the leather completely covered in the liquids that escaped you.

_ “Why is it like that?” _

Taeyong laughed.  _ “It’s good...” _

He took your hand as he stood behind you and brought it down to your core.

_ “Do you feel that? _ ” His fingers over yours as he pushed them in between your folds.

_ “Yes”  _ You nodded, still shaken up by your orgasm.

Taeyong’s hot breath on your neck made you weaker.

_ “A wet pussy is a good pussy” _ Taeyong let go and you were saddened by the withdrawal.

_ “Now, little mouse..before our next lesson, I want you to suck a few lollipops.” _ He looked at your lips.

_ “When’s our next lesson?” _ You asked, eager to see him again for some reason. You had completely forgotten about why you were upset with him, what he had done.

He was helping you get over your sexual awkwardness and you liked that, even if it was coming from a gang leader. That was all you cared about. He made you feel good and now you wanted more.

_ “A little impatient aren’t we? Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll find you.”  _ He winked and left you alone in the now quiet studio.

————

Taeyong goes about his daily life of crime, but still can’t get his mind off of you

He’d have sex with other girls he’d meet at the nightclub his gang controlled but nothing compared to the sight of you.

He’d try to get off on the girls as they danced for him but nothing worked, he couldn’t get hard and cum if he didn’t think about your body and the way you moved it on the leather chair.

He pictured your lips and heard the echoing sounds of your high pitched whimpers and moans.

When he was alone, he’d get high and watch the video of you on his phone. He’d touch himself as he watched and feel completely blissful as he came while higher than the clouds.

But he knew he needed more, he needed another fix. It had been two weeks but he couldn’t shake the thought of you out of his head. When he robbed people, he thought of you. When he killed people, he thought of your innocent eyes. He had to see you.

Taeyong goes to watch you play tennis again but you still didn’t know. He liked the way you sweat and move.

So he decides that it’s time for your second lesson.

He waits for you at home, creeping into your bedroom through your window. He saw your parents cars in the driveway so he knew they were home.

While waiting in your bedroom, he syncs his phone with your TV so he can play the video he took of you when you get out the shower.

He starts to play the video, his head falling back against the headboard while he watches your innocent expressions on the screen.

That’s when you came out of the bathroom attached to your room.

You clutch your towel around you tightly and jumped in surprise when you saw the man on your bed.

_ “H-how did you get in here?” _

Taeyong smiled.  _ “Nice to see you too.” _

You heard panting and light moaning and turned to the TV.

Your eyes widened, it was you in your white blouse moving up and down the leather seat in the practice room. You had completely forgotten that Taeyong had taken and kept the video on his phone.

_ “This isn’t good, you should delete that.”  _ You turned back to him and pointed at the screen.

_ “Oh, little mouse, I kept it so you can remember how good you felt.” _

You looked back at the screen and your jaw dropped at how you looked like a porn star.

_ “Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart, come here.”  _ Taeyong patted your bed.

You turned to him and walked slowly, still holding your towel around you.

_ “Do you trust me?” _ He asked as he looked up at your exposed collar bones and the water droplets that dropped from your wet hair.

You pouted and looked away.  _ “I don’t know.” _

_ “Do you want to feel good again? Look at me.” _ He touched your hand as you looked back at the gorgeous man.

_ “..yes.” _

He smiled slowly.  _ “Come here. Get on the bed.” _

You still held your towel and climbed on the bed, kneeling over his lap as he massaged your thighs.

Your moans on the TV echoed in the back of your head.

_ “Listen...you sound beautiful.” T _ aeyong’s voice was dark and low. He rubbed his hands along the soft skin of your hips, lifting up the towel. He pressed his thumbs on the skin and bit his lips.

_ “I want you to ride my face, little mouse.” _

You gasped.  _ “You what?” _

_ “Ride my face, move just like you did on the seat.” _ Taeyong worked his hands to your waist.

_ “I’m gonna make you feel good.” _

You nodded, he pushed himself further down your bed so that his face replaced his lap.

You still held the towel as you hovered over him, hesitant to show him your naked body.

_ “Let me see all of you, please.” _ His hot breath fanned your sensitive skin, making you tremble in his hands.

You nodded and dropped your towel.

_ “Good girl, now lower yourself onto me.” _

He made you so weak with his husky voice. His hands gently pushed you down towards him and you started to move when you felt his plush lips against your folds.

He sticks his tongue in between them, giving you one long stripe as you start to move back and forth.

Your breath stays in your chest and you hold onto the headboard for support as your weak and incredibly sensitive to the feeling of his hot tongue on you.

Taeyong marvels at the sight do your body above him, the roundness of your breasts, the way your nipples stuck out from the pillowy soft skin, and the beauty of your untouched pussy on his mouth.

He lays his tongue flat while you move, kissing your clit every now and then to send shockwaves through your body. He likes to see how jumpy you are at the new feeling.

But he pulls you down towards him whenever you push up away from him, forcing your legs further apart so you had to lower yourself.

_ “Taeyong—“  _ You breathily call out his name and let your head fall back, while still rocking your hips back and forth.

Taeyong hums and dips his tongue inside to give you more.

His tongue laps up the juices between your folds and moves from your clit to your dripping opening.

You nearly lose it as he explores your pussy with his mouth, moaning and crying out while you get closer to cumming.

Taeyong digs his thumbs into your waist, making you yelp out in the unexpected and bruising pain.

_ “Quiet down, sweetheart, we don’t want your parents to hear, isn’t that right?” _

Taeyong’s raspy voice lets out.

You nod amd shut your lips tightly, trying to prevent any sound from getting out.

You move faster, gripping hard onto the headboard while Taeyong passionately circles his tongue around your clit and along your folds.

He moves a hand to your clit and runs circle around it slowly while sticking his tongue deep inside you.

This new feeling of the combined attacks on your core makes you go crazy, you can’t hold back anymore and cry out his name loudly.  _ “Taeyong!” _

He slaps your ass hard with his other hand, making you jump.

You put a hand over your mouth as Taeyong brings you to the edge with his mouth, moaning into it as tears start to form.

You moved back and forth a few more times before cumming. You tried to lift yourself off of his face as you came but he used his large, veiny hands to force you back down onto him.

You shake uncontrollably and look down at him while he holds you still, your mouth falling open in a silent ‘O’ shape.

He licked everything up while looking you in the eyes. He was so hard, he wanted to fuck you until you moaned so loudly, your parents would think you were being attacked, but he knew he couldn’t. Not tonight.

He finally lets you go and you fall down on the bed beside him, exhausted and weak with the a tired feeling in your legs.

He wipes his mouth with the bath towel and leans over you. 

_ “You were such a good girl for me, baby.” _

He kissed your forehead while you smiled.

_ “That was amazing.” _ You let out.

Taeyong sat up and flipped channel while you looked at the ceiling blissfully.

_ “There’s a video I wanted you to see.” _

Taeyong turned to you and held your hand.

You sat up straight and looked at the TV.

The video features a man dressed as a priest and a woman dressed as a nun.

“ _ Why are we watching this?” _ You ask as Taeyong rubs small circles on your back.

At first it seems like an innocent video of people in a church, but then you see what it really is.

The nun undressed like the priest tells her too then gets on her knees. You gasp as you watch the nun open her mouth for the priest and gives him a blow job in the church.

_ “Is this real?” _

“ _ Yes” _ Taeyong lies, they’re just actors but he doesn’t want you to know that.

You gasp at the sight.  _ “Isn’t this..wrong?” _

Taeyong chuckles at how naive you are.  _ “No, little mouse, they are in love, So this isn’t wrong..now, watch closely.” _

You observe the way the lady’s head bobs up and down, and how she takes the priests entire length in her mouth. Your head turns and you wonder how it’s possible at a to fit so much in one’s mouth.

_ “If you’re a good girl like she is, you’ll be rewarded greatly.” _ Taeyong watches your wide eyes on the TV.

He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. He could’ve just laid on the bed and had you between his legs while he rested his back against the headboard, but having you under him on the floor would feel so much more..satisfying. He takes your hand and gets you off the bed.

_ “Get on your knees and be a good girl for me.” _

You look up at him while he rubs his thumb over your bottom lip. He unzips his jeans and takes his erect dick out. the size is intimidating, not as large as the man’s in the video, but you’re still not sure how you could fit all of him in your mouth.

_ “What’s wrong, baby?”  _ He asks once he sees your sad expression.

_ “I’m not sure..if I love you, Taeyong.” _

Taeyong smiles and laughs lightly, still moving his hand up and down his member, circling around shaft and spreading the pre cum over it. He had built himself up so much, just the sight of you below him would make him cum hard if he kept moving his hand. But he wanted to feel your pretty mouth on him badly.

_ “Well..do you hate me?” _

You shake your head.  _ “No, no I don’t, Taeyong.” _

_ “And what is the opposite of hate?”  _ Taeyong raises an eyebrow.

_ “Love.” T _ he word barely leaves your mouth. Taeyong is addicting, you can’t push away from him even though the small voice in your head tells you to. 

He’s a criminal, someone that lives a completely different lifestyle from you and hurts others. He went against everything you were taught, he was dangerous, but you liked that.

_ “See, baby, I love you so much I tasted you and fucked you with my mouth.” _ The words sounded sexy as they left his mouth. 

_ “but if you want to prove that you love me, you should take me in, all of me. Do you understand why we must do this now?”  _ Taeyong intertwines his other hand with yours, his eyes large and focused on your soft face.

_ “Yes..” _

He was surprised to feel a small pain in his cold heart after he lied to you, but he brushed it away. He wasn’t capable of providing love. He only fucked well and got people to do things for him with that manipulative mouth of his. Love was never an option.

“ _ Good. _ ” He smiles. _ “Now, open your pretty mouth.” _

He moves his hand up and down his shaft as you hover over it, a heat growing in between your legs again as you remember what the couple on the TV did.

_ “Do it just like she did for Father. You want to be a good girl, right?” _

_ “Yes, Taeyong.” _ You lick your lips and put your mouth on his tip.

You do as he says. Doing your best to follow what the girl in the video does, and lower your mouth onto him, taking in as much as you can.

There’s a harsh feeling in your throat as you feel you’ve taken in all you can, but you push even further. You had to be good, you had to make him feel as good as he made you feel.

You gag and take him all in, your eyes squinting at the pain in your throat. You pull your mouth off and let your spit drop back onto his tip as you choke.

When you pull away you look up at him with large eyes and ask “ _ Like this?” _ , Taeyong grunts.

_ “Yes, just like that, think of it as those lollipops you had this week.” _ Taeyong smirks and pushes your head back down.

_ “Stick your tongue out.”  _ Taeyong demands through dark eyes.

You do as he says and he guides his tip on your tongue.  _ “Lick it, little mouse.”  _

And so you do, you lick all around it and in between the small part at the top. You moved your head so your tongue can cover all bases while you place kitten licks on his veiny dick.

_ “Does it feel good, Taeyong, am I a good girl?”  _ You work your tongue around the shaft as he throws his head back and holds back his loud groans. Your kitten licks drove him crazy

_ “Yes, baby, you’re perfect, now swallow.” _

He looks back down at you and pushes the back of your head.

You feel his dick hit the back of your throat and struggle to breathe as you bob your head up and down.

_ “Yes, sweetheart, just like that.” _

You move your head up and down like the lady in the video did, drinking in Taeyong’s glorious moans.

He looks down at your naked body while you gag and tears start to fall down your perfect face.

You pull away for a brief moment to breathe, and Taeyong watches as a string of spit and his pre cum fall onto your breasts and your chin.

_ “Just a little longer, I’m almost there.” _ He pants.

You look up at him innocently and nod before moving back down onto it.

Taeyong grabs your hair and thrusts into your mouth, forcing your head down so that your lips and tongue touch every inch as he gets closer. 

You groan as your throat becomes raw and irritated at the continued attack, but the vibrations make Taeyong go crazy.

You don’t even move your head anymore as Taeyong fucks into it. Your eyes start to water, your knees grow tired on the cold, hard floor.

_ “Fuck” _ he whispers as he gets closer.

You tap his thigh to tell him you can’t breathe, but he forces himself into your mouth with one hard thrust and you feel a hot liquid coat the back of your irritated throat.

He’s still holding the back of your head so you can’t pull away and see his release.  _ “Swallow it.” _

He groans and curses as he comes in your mouth.

You’re completely ruined as your tears stain your red cheeks and your nose runs. He finally lets go of your head and watches you swallow hard.

_ “It hurts.” _ You whined as you look up at him and wipe your chin of his cum.

_ “I know, baby, but you did so well.”  _ He picks you up off the floor.  _ “you were such a good girl.” _

He sits you on his lap and cleans your face up with the bath towel before laying you down.

He zips his jeans up and turns off the TV.

_ “Now you know what it feels like. Doesn’t it feel good?” _ He asks as he wipes your face. He doesn’t lay down with you, he only sits on the side of your bed while watching you.

_ “Can I know..what the actual thing feels like?” _

You look down at his pants, eager to feel him inside you.

Taeyong chuckles and his smile makes your heart shutter. His beautiful large eyes squinted.  _ “You will, little mouse, but not today.” _

He wanted to fuck you badly, make you writhe under him and beg for more. He wanted to be the first one to stretch you out and the first to cum inside your beautiful pussy, but he knew he had to wait. 

You were like a delicate, expensive toy. He couldn’t treat you like any other girl. You were pure. Little by little, he wanted to open your eyes and take out the hungry animal in you that would beg for his cock every day.

He knew if he was the one to bring you to your amazing climaxes every time, you wouldn’t want anyone else, you’d only crave him.

You were his, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

He pulled the blanket over your naked body and rubbed your side as you fell asleep. You were tired by the new feelings and his attack on your throat, so you fell asleep quickly.

_ “My little mouse, you’re all mine.”  _ He got up and left the same way he came in. Oddly enough, you never asked him how he got in in the first place.

————

Another two weeks away from Taeyong, you felt a strange urge in your stomach to be with him again, to make him feel good. It’s all you thought about. You saw his perfect face and his smile whenever he called you a good girl.

You felt his large hands over your body and imagined them in between your legs.

You bit your lips and focused on the drive.

Your parents were taking you back to college, the last thing you wanted to do was touch yourself in the backseat while they listened to a gospel album and hummed along.

You pouted when you looked at your phone. Taeyong never texted you, maybe because he wanted you to come to him. But part of you was upset. You thought he got what he wanted and ditched you.

He didn’t even call the next day to give you tips on how to get rid of the god awful sore throat you had.

So you didn’t text him to tell him you were leaving town. Why should you? He wasn’t your boyfriend.

——

Three weeks later and Taeyong kept an eye on you all the time. That night he went over to your place he put a tiny tracker in your bag. He always knew where you were and this was how he watched you.

So he was shocked to see your strange location on the map when he woke up one morning. You were gone, out of the city and miles away.

_ “Where you going little mouse?” _ He said to himself with a smirk. He was initially offended by you not notifying him of your leave but then he thought to himself, how wonderful this game of cat and mouse would be.

He could’ve texted you but he didn’t want you to know that he was watching. He wanted to surprise you, but first he needed to know exactly what kinda place you were in.

He went on to your social media and found a pic of you and another girl. The caption was  _ “finally reunited with my fave.” _

He felt a tinge of jealousy, he thought he was your fave. He then looked at the location and saw the name of the university you were at. It was about 50 miles away so it made sense.

It was time for him to get his fix. He wanted to see you again, to feel your warm body and mouth on his again. He wanted to remind you of who you belonged to because he wouldn’t let you go  **that** easily.

He picked up his phone and dialed Johnny.  _ “John..I’m gonna be taking a little vacation..I won’t be back for a few days. Make sure everyone keeps their shit together.” _

He didn’t wait for Johnny to ask questions, he hung up and gathered his things.

————

_ “Lets get fucked up!!” _ Your roommate Jessica yelled out over the music in the club while raising her shot glass.

It was your first night together since summer break so you decided to have some fun at the nightclub near campus with a few of your friends. So much for good Christian morals.

Everyone was drinking and dancing to the pulsating beats covered by profane language.

Some kids were making out and some were talking. You missed Taeyong when you looked at the couples, you wanted to dance with him, to feel his hands all over you.

_ “So my boyfriend and I had sex in the bathroom at Olive Garden over break!” J _ essica yelled out over the music.

You winced and tried to hide your displeasure at hearing the unnecessary confession.  _ “Oh really? wow.” _

She had so much more experience than you did, and she knew this. While you had a strict Christian lifestyle back home, Jessica rebelled against it and did everything she wasn’t supposed to do.

She felt good when she talked about her sex life because she knew you couldn’t relate, but she didn’t know about Taeyong.

You wanted to tell her how he fucked you with his tongue, but you didn’t, you’d only feel impure if you talked about it.

Luckily, your mutual friend Mark came up and disrupted the conversation before Jessica could go into the details.

_ “Hey!! How are you guys?” _ Mark called out and hugged you both.

You smiled widely and hugged him back, happy to see the cute dork. He pushed up his large round glasses and stuck his hands in his jeans.

Seeing him in a nightclub was strange. He was so innocent and sweet, you always felt a connection as he never had a girlfriend either and focused on church and studying. He was kind and just came back from his missionary trip in a country you forgot the name of.

_ “I’m good! How was your summer overseas?”  _ You asked excitedly.

The three of your spoke before dancing together. Mark held your hand and spun you around in the typical flirtatious manner he always had. You two laughed and held each other, a bit tipsy from the alcohol.

You didn’t notice the pair of dark eyes that watched you from the bar.

Taeyong drank you in, you wore a black body con dress that hugged your curves and had your hair messy for the first time. Your makeup was also darker than usual.

You didn’t look so innocent anymore. He licked his lips and watched as you spoke to the man in front you.

He was furious that the nerdy boy had touched you, hugged you. He hated the way he smiled and the way you looked at him like he was your entire world. He wanted to be the only man you looked at like that, so he knew he had to make it stop. 

His anger took over, he knew he wouldn’t give a warning.

—————

Classes start and it’s been three days since anyone has seen Mark.

You were the closest to him so you asked his roommates if they’d seen him but they all shook their heads. You called and texted him but didn’t get a response.

That was..until a few hours later.

Mark sent a text back and you quickly unlocked your phone to open it.

Your mouth dropped when you saw what it was. You quickly walked to the corner of a building on campus and watched the video.

It was the same one that Taeyong took, the one of you fucking yourself on the leather seat in the practice room.

You close the video and call him repeatedly until he answers, furious at what he had the audacity to send you.

Then you heard the ringing sound stop and a breath over the line.

_ “Mark?”  _ You said quietly.

There was a moment of silence as you waited for him to answer.

_ “Hello, little mouse.” _ The voice answers.

_ “..what did you just call me?”  _ Your eyes widen.

_ “Little mouse, you left me all alone..”  _ the deep voice trailed, sending chills up your spine.

_ “T-Taeyong..what did you do? Where’s Mark?” _

_ “Your boyfriend’s right here!” _

You heard Mark’s blood curdling scream and a few loud hits and cracks. Your eyes started to water when you heard the silence. You thought of what Taeyong did to the man at the fair and panicked.

_ “Taeyong..please, don’t do this.” _ You beg.

_ “How could you cheat on me?” _

_ “Cheat? What are you talking about, he’s my friend. And wait, we’re not even dating!” _

_ “Oh, sweetheart, you’re mine, I thought I made that very clear.” _

_ “Taeyong, you never texted or called me, I’m not yours and I never will be, you’re crazy!” _ You yelled into the phone, but Taeyong’s haunting chuckle overtook you.

_ “Mmm..little mouse, you’ve gotten brave now, huh? Well..if he’s not your boyfriend and I’m not your boyfriend..I guess I’ll just get rid of him and leave you alone.” _

_ “No! Leave him alone!” _

_ “Why would I do that?” _

_ “Please..Taeyong, dont hurt him, he didn’t do anything wrong..this is my fault, I’m sorry I left you without saying anything.” _

_ “And what will you do to make up for it?” _

Taeyong asked and you paused. You knew what he wanted and you had to give it to him to free Mark.

_ “Fine. I’ll do..whatever you want me to, Taeyong, just leave him alone please.” _

_ “I want you to live with me. I can’t breathe without you, little mouse. I need to feel you near me..if you’re too far away, I’m not sure what I’ll do..who I’ll hurt.” _

He was blackmailing you but what could you do? You had already gone too far.

_ “I-I can’t do that...your life is completely different from my own...and you’re a gang—“ _

_ “Then say goodbye to Mark.” _

_ “No!” _ You started but Taeyong already hung up the phone.

You hurriedly called the cops and tell them that someone called you from Mark’s phone. You delete the video but showed them the call. 

You didn’t tell them who it was you spoke with, you simply said a strange man answered, but you hoped they would be able to track his phone and find Mark. You didn’t want to explicitly say it was Taeyong.

But the information you gave them wasn’t enough, so they left and said they’d put out a missing persons report.

When you got back to your dorm, you called Taeyong several times, he didn’t answer so you texted Taeyong after he declined them.

Taeyong knew you called the police because he watched the activity on your phone and heard your conversation. Taeyong used your phone number and gave it to his gang’s hacker, Taeil, so he knew who you called and who you texted after Taeil created a duplicate SIM card.

He knew you didn’t tell the cops about him and smiled, thinking of how you protected him because you loved him.

**To Taeyong:** _please don’t hurt Mark, I take it back, I’ll live with you_

The guilt was eating away at your heart, you were terrified of what he’d do.

Taeyong could’ve just given in and swooped you up that night, but he wanted to make himself clear, he’d hurt anyone that touched you.

————

You didn’t sleep that night.. you got up to go to class but walked by a crowd you saw gathering around the large cross that was seated in the center of campus.

Some students turned away and cried, some students put their hands over their mouths. You finally looked up and saw what they did.

It was Mark. Bloodied and bruised and tied to the large campus cross to turn it into a crucifix. He was nearly unrecognizable, it was his large round glasses and his favorite watermelon t-shirt that told you it was him.

Your eyes started to tear up, your head started to spin, you knew who had done this and you couldn’t breathe. You looked away from Mark’s body as he barely breathed through a swollen lip. Both eyes were black and his hands and feet were swollen from the blood that had collected while he was tied there for what seemed to be hours. 

You ran away and cried, unable to breathe.

You brushed past campus medical and ran to a corner, where you bent over and screamed.

How could he do this to one of your closest friends? Mark didn’t do anything, he was someone that was close to you and now Taeyong had hurt him, who knew what internal damage had been done. Mark only did great things for his community, unlike Taeyong who hurt everyone.

And when you finally stopped crying, You were furious. You opened your phone and found Taeyong’s number. You knew you shouldn’t have cursed or wished ill on anyone, it’s not why you were taught, but you were just so mad.

**To Taeyong:** _fuck you._

You closed the text box and blocked his phone number.

You didn’t know that this infuriated and intrigued Taeyong. You weren’t his innocent little girl anymore, and while part of him was a bit hurt, he was more turned on by your sassiness. 

He had no regrets for what he did to Mark, he only craved you more when you pushed yourself away from him because he knew that in the end, he’d get you, he’d have you under him, begging for him, loving him and no one else, for forever.

Even if that meant hurting or killing everyone close to you.

You sat in your room, locked your door and cried. You cursed yourself for not telling the cops about Taeyong. Why were you trying to protect him in the first place?

Telling them about him now wouldn’t have made any sense. You had no idea where Taeyong was. They wouldn’t find him, you’d only waste their time again.

You couldn’t talk to anyone about Taeyong, they’d say your crazy for letting it get this far.

You held your face and thought of what to do, who could keep your information confidential?

And then it clicked. You needed to go to the one place that always brought you peace when you had a lot on your mind.

————

Later that day, you went to the campus church, a large and ancient building with incredible high arches and velvet covered benches. You still cried softly as you kneeled in between the benches and prayed for a few minutes. You then went into the confessional box to speak with the priest.

You sat on the small bench, resting your back against the walls and exhaling heavily. You couldn’t get the picture of Mark’s messed up face and body out of your mind.

_ “Father..there’s a lot on my mind and my heart.” _

_ “Go on, my child.” _

_ “I put..my friends safety in great risk.” The  _ tears started to come again as you choked up.  _ “And now, he’s hurt..real bad.. and I know who hurt him..” _

You paused.  _ “But I don’t know what to do Father..I think I love the man who hurt him, but I don’t know why..and now I can’t even face my friend who is in so much pain because of me.” _

You sniffled and wiped your eyes.  _ “I’m a coward, father, please forgive me.. I’ve been lustful and ignorant..I’ve put myself before others.” _

You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes.  _ “Father, I don’t even know if I deserve forgiveness.” _

_ “My child..of course you deserve forgiveness. That’s why you are here..you’ve acknowledged your mistakes and now you can learn from them.” _

His voice sounded weird, unnatural, but you didn’t question it.

_ “This man..that you love..have you asked for his forgiveness?” _

Your eyes opened and your brows furrowed.  _ “No, Father, he’s the reason why my friend is hurt, why should I ask for his forgiveness?” _

_ “But you’re the one who left him and drove him to violence..it could’ve been prevented if you just did what he asked, if you just went to him and loved him.” _

You raised your head and your mouth dropped.

_ “I’m-I’m sorry Father, I’m not following.” _

There was a moment of silence, just the sound of your breathing filled the small booth.

_ “Little mouse, when will you learn?” _

Taeyong’s voice spoke out from the box, the fake voice you had heard before disappearing.

You jumped up and opened the door of the box to run out but Taeyong beat you to it and pushed you back inside.

You fell onto the small bench before standing up and trying to push past Taeyong, you opened your mouth to scream but Taeyong quickly put a hand over your mouth while closing the door.

He leaned down and whispered in your ear, keeping anyone else in the church from hearing anything.

_ “Did you really think you could run away and block me?” _

_ “Why would you run away from the one that loves you the most?” _

Taeyong looked somber, genuinely hurt that you stayed away from him.

He took his hand from your mouth when your eyes softened.

You breathed heavily.  _ “How could you hurt my friend? I told you I’d do anything you wanted me to?”  _ You cried as you remembered Mark’s bloody face.

_ “I had to let everyone know that you’re mine, sweetheart, don’t you understand?” _

You shook your head and cried while he head your chin and stepped closer to you.  _ “You’re crazy.” _

_ “No, little mouse, this is how people show their love for one another. Sacrifices have to be made for the betterment of the relationship.” _

You sniffled and you listened to the handsome man above you.

“I hurt him..because he touched you, he tainted you that night at the club and I  _ couldn’t stand it because I love you!” _

Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked at him, unaware that he was at the club that night.

_ “He’s my friend! We were having fun!” _

Your voice raised.

He only smiled and ran his long fingers along the side of your face.

_ “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but please understand me...do you forgive me?” _

He leaned down and placed soft kisses on your neck. 

He held your head, softly tugging your head back so he could kiss your collar bone.

_ “Don’t you remember when I made you feel good?” _ His low voice spoke against your soft skin.

You whined quietly and leaned into him, you didn’t want him to stop. Your mind told you this was bad, but your body was saying something else.

_ “Yes.” _

_ “I can do that again..but only if you forgive me, do you?” _

Something about Taeyong was so intoxicating. His hot breath on your lips made you weak, he clouded your mind again and you no longer saw Mark’s bloody face. 

You nodded without thinking it through.  _ “Yes.” _

He pulled back and smiled. Something about his dark eyes in the dimly lit booth made him look dangerously handsome. 

_ “Good..now I have to forgive you for leaving me...how will you gain my forgiveness? What will you do for me, little mouse?” _

You looked up at him questioningly.

His lips were just centimeters away from yours, you wanted to feel them again.

_ “I-I’ll do anything.”  _ You let out as you struggled to focus on forming complete sentences. His closeness was driving you crazy in the small booth. 

The warmth of his body on yours and his touch made you want more.

He gave you a wicked smile. “ _ my sweet girl, there is one thing that has been on my mind.. but only if you’re ready can we do it.” _

You nodded, already knowing what he was referring to. You wanted it too and his closeness to you only brought out the craving you had weeks ago the last time you were together.

_ “I’m ready.” _

Taeyong smiled and kissed your neck while he ran a hand up your thigh.

He sucked hard to leave a colorful mark on your perfect skin.

Your head fell back against the wall behind you and you pushed your body closer to his, feeling his bulge through his jeans.

You moaned quietly when he placed his finger tips over your underwear, pushing the outward frills of your plaid skirt up so he could hold your skin.

_ “Taeyong—what if someone walks in?”  _ You breathily let out.

He rolled hips into yours with his head still buried in the crook of your neck.

_ “They’ll see how good I make you feel, baby. Now, put your legs around my waist.” _

Taeyong our two hands in your butt and lifted you up so that your legs wrapped around him. He pinned you to the wall to keep you up.

He loved seeing you like this in your plaid skirt, white dress shirt, knee highs and pink bow tie. You’re an innocent girl ready to be fucked in the confessional booth in a church, and that drove him wild.

_ “Unbutton your shirt, sweetheart.” _ His mouth watered as he pulled away and looked at you. His low eyes watching you breathe heavily.

You did as he said while he hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his boxers down.

His dick sprung up out of the restricted clothing and hit your thigh.

He lowered his head back to your boobs and suck the top.

_ “Taeyong—“ _ You breathily moaned his name as you felt his wet, tongue on your skin and felt his stiff member on your thigh so close to your throbbing entrance.

You heard the people in the church move about like they would on any other day. They had no idea that you we’re committing a sin within the walls of the house of God.

It felt wrong, but it felt good.

Taeyong pushes your bra down and your boobs spill out to reveal your hard nipples.

He sucks them, licking and pinching them lightly whisk you cry out his name.

_ “Tell me what you want, do you like that?” _

He let out in a sultry voice, making you whimper and close your eyes.

You felt your legs start to waver as your heat grew.

_ “Yes, Taeyong, please.” _ You begged and ran a hand through his hair.

He backs away slightly and holds his cock, he smirks while he watches your low eyes and parted lips. He knew you’d be begging for this and it turned him on even more.

He uses his other hand to push your panties aside then rubs his tip on your clit and along your folds.

You moan loudly and hold his shoulder, the feeling making you twitch under him.

_ “Tell me how bad you want it.” _ Taeyong whispered into your ear, still rubbing his length along your wet opening. He takes a nipple into your mouth again.

_ “Please..Taeyong.” _ You run a hand down his back to pull him closer to you.

_ “Say it, little mouse. What do you want me to do?”  _ He’s pushing you to the point of begging and you didn’t care.

_ “Please, Taeyong, please fuck me.” _

That’s all he needed to hear. He pushed into you slowly. He knows it’s your first time so you’re tight.

He watches you and waits for you to get used to the new feeling.

You cry out at the pain and close your eyes.

When you feel like you’ve finally adjusted you nod, and he pushes into you again, this time he rubs your clit.

_ “Relax, sweetheart, you’re doing so well.” _

_ “Oh.my God.” _ You feel tears run down your cheek as he stretches you out and pushes even further into your body, driving you up the wall.

He holds your waist to keep your firm against him.

He groans and looks down at your small pussy stretching around him.

_ “Fuck, so tight, baby.” _ He lets out then watches as he pulls out, his thumb still rubbing circles.

You wince as he pushes back in and breathe heavily.

_ “Good girl.” _ He kisses your lips as he starts to move in and out of you slowly. He pushed into you deep every time and almost pulls out completely.

Your dig into his back through his thin t shirt with your nails as he drives your body up the wall of the confessional. Something about the fact that you, the daughter of a pastor, was being fucked in a church by the man they called the grim reaper pushed you further to your climax. It was all so hot.

He moves faster as you get even more wet, allowing him to slip in and out easily.

Your head falls back and your mouth opens as your moans get louder.You ran your hands along his toned arms as he kisses your neck sloppily.

_ “Taeyong! _ ” You call out his name as the lewd sounds of him pounding into your wet entrance grows and your hand moves faster.

You close your legs tightly around his waist. He puts a hand over your mouth to stop your moans as he hits your g spot repeatedly.

He nearly goes crazy himself with the feeling of your tight, velvety walls clenching around him. You felt so good around him, it was even better than he had dreamed of. And now hearing your high pitched moans as you sinned for him, drove him to the edge.

He kissed your neck and pushed into you hard while still covering your wet mouth with his hand.

Your boobs jumped up and down as he fucked you against the wall. His back was covered in scratch marks as you finally released onto him.

Your body shook while he still pushed into you hard. Your muffled cries quieted down and he kept moving but he let go of your mouth and watched it fall open.

The sight of your drooling for him and making quiet, mousy sounds as he fucked you silly, made him realize he was about to cum.

He pulled out of quickly and you slid down the wall and onto the small bench.

You looked up at him through wet eyes while he pumped his cum out of his long dick.

_ “Open wide.” _

You opened your mouth and watched as the long strings of cum left his dick and entered your mouth. He moved his hand all over it and made sure that your mouth was covered in his essence.

He grunted as some leaked out and coated your chin. He tapped his tip on your tongue while getting out the last amount. You licked it before he pulled away.

_ “Swallow.” _

You swallowed and closed your eyes, still focused on the feeling of losing your virginity.

Taeyong held your hand after zipping his jeans up and cleaning your chin with his thumb.

_ “I love you..don’t ever leave me again.” _

He held your head in his hand and pulled you in for a kiss.

You kissed him back, feeling your sensitive body tremble while he touched you softly.

You felt good, so good as the post-sex buzz roared through your body. You wanted to be with him forever and to feel him again and again. But why did you feel like something bad was bound to happen?


	2. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Taeyong grows, and it proves to be dangerous to you, and potentially him as well. Can he keep his emotions out of it?

**Taeyong to You: Look outside.**

You glance you your left and look out through the large windows that surround your dining table.

It’s Thanksgiving. The day that your family decided to open your exorbitant house to the public to provide food to the less fortunate.

Taeyong knows this, but he also knows that he can’t exactly show up to the front door of your place and face your father. He clearly knows who Taeyong is and definitely wouldn’t invite him in.

So, in true Taeyong fashion, he decides to watch. Perched up on his motorcycle a few feet away from your window and in between the towering trees that surround your house.

You squint your eyes to try to make out the red-haired villain. He’s hidden just enough to be undetectable by anyone just scanning the area, but exposed enough for you to see him.

You give a small smile as you watch him text you.

**Taeyong to You: Let me in through your window.**

You look back at the table then up at the many people that filled your dining room.

It’s possible to sneak away. Sure, you were supposed to be handing out food to the needy, but you really, really wanted to see Taeyong.

 _“Hey, uh, Jennie..I’m gonna take a nap..I just got the worst headache.”_ You pout while you lean into your friend’s ear. She’s a friend from church that is the absolute sweetest and is always willing to cover for you, so you have no worries about being able to slip away discreetly.

She nods and gives you a wink.

You’re parents are chatting up with other churchgoers, so they definitely won’t notice your absence..at least not for the first 30 minutes or so.

You take your apron off and hurriedly cross the hall to the opposite end of the house where your room is. There are people everywhere, eating, laughing, watching television and just having a good time, but all too busy to notice your speed walking and preoccupied expression.

You finally make it to your room and quickly lock the door behind you before running over to the window.

You unlock it and slide it open then look to the side for Taeyong.

 _“Hey, baby.”_ He says smoothly and smiles while perched up on the small roof cover by the window.

You smile widely and chuckle.

_“Well, come in, its cold out here.”_

You help him inside even though he doesn’t need it, hell, he could’ve gotten in without you even unlocking your window.

He’s wearing a fitted black long sleeve and black skinny jeans with his red hair styled out of his face. He looks good but then again, he always looks good.

 _“Taeyong I-“_ you started but he’s already latched his lips onto yours, the sound of teeth clicking against each other fills your quiet room.

Taeyong kisses you like you’re his air, like he hasn’t breathed for centuries. He’s taking everything from you, his tongue pressing against yours while your lips rest firm against his.

Taeyong wraps his arms around your waist to pull you in closer, as if to take more than he already has. He wants you, all of you.

Your arms encompass his neck as your heads turn, allowing more access for your mouths.

You can’t help but groan as you press into him and feel his abs on yours.

He doesn’t have his lip ring in, giving you the perfect opportunity to lick over his bottom lip and bite it gently.

Your fingers massage his scalp and his hands go under your shirt, resting on the nape of your back.

He finally pulls away to look at you and there’s a dark and dangerous flint in his eyes. You should’ve been used to it by now, but it always gave you butterflies as you shiver in his hands in anticipation for what’s next. With him, you never knew what to expect, but you knew that he always made you feel new and wonderful things with your body.

_“I wanna fuck you.”_

Taeyong looks into your eyes, patiently waiting for you to nod, but all you can do is breathe heavily and stare at his plump and swollen red lips.

 _“Do you want me to fuck you?”_ He asks, and of course he already knows the answer, but to hear the Christian girl say it is what he needs, it’s what turns him on the most.

You lick your lips and nod.

_“Yes..”_

_“Yes, What?”_ He smirks, his hand rises up to your bra and plays with the hooks in the back.

 _“Fuck me, Taeyong.”_ You finally look into his eyes and place your hands on his chest.

He chuckles and listens to the 50 maybe 80 people right outside of your door that walk about, talking and eating. All while you’re about to have sex with a gang leader.

_“In front of all these people? That’s not very..good or Christian-like of you, sweetheart.”_

His hand still plays with the hooks in the back while his other hand dips into your skirt, pushing past the waistband of your underwear and right onto your folds.

His mouth opens slightly as he realizes how wet you are just from the sloppy kiss you had.

 _“Please…Taeyong..I don’t have much time before my parents notice I’m gone.”_ You can barely talk as his digits start to work their way deeper, pressing into your sensitive area.

 _“Please? What are you begging for exactly?”_ He raises an eyebrow as the sweat on your forehead starts to build and your heartbeat starts to race. It’s becoming too much for you.

The low tone of his voice, the hot air on your ear, the way his fingers tease your entrance by tapping and rubbing at an unsteady pace.. you start to fall apart and this is exactly what he wants.

You fall back against his hand as he inserts one finger while still rubbing your clit with another.

You groan and look down at his being arm disappearing into your skirt.

_“Taeyong—I-I’m a good girl I promise, I’ll do anything.. fuck me.. fuck me hard..please.”_

Taeyong likes what he hears and chuckles, tilting his head as you look back up at him and bite your lips.

_“Anything?”_

You nod quickly and moan while he pushes two fingers into you, he moves them in all the way so that you can feel the cold metal of his rings right at the entrance, but you don’t mind it. It just feels good to feel something inside you.

_“Oh God..Taeyong.”_

That’s what he wants to be to you. He wants to be your new God, the one that deserves praise, the one that deserves all you have to offer. The one that your life will center around. And so, he will give you everything. He will make you crazy for him and him alone.

You place a hand on his broad shoulder to steady yourself as you move up and down, and rock your hips in a circle to gain more friction in your bud.

Taeyong’s hums in your ear while your eyes close and your mouth falls open. You’re standing in the middle of your room, getting off on his fingers and it’s the most beautiful sight for him.

Your head falls back and your nipples perk up through the thin fabric of your white long sleeve shirt.

 _“Let’s play a game, baby.”_ Taeyong’s husky voice only makes your more delirious as your high approaches, all you can do is nod.

His thumb is gentle on your clit while his long fingers reach the depths of your pussy every time he pushes them in. You feel so good that he could tell you you’re going to fly to space and you would agree to.

 _“There’s a lot of people out there…if you can stay quiet while I fuck you..I’ll reward you..”_ Taeyong knows you’re not the best at hiding your feelings and emotions when you are on the brink of cumming, but he wants to see if you’ll do anything for him. Are you true to your word?

You nod and a Taeyong smiles before slipping his fingers out completely.

You whine and lick your lips, hating the sudden absence.

But when you finally start to have a clear head, you think about what he said. Could you really be quiet while he made love to you?

He took your hand and turned to the bed.

_“Do you remember the first time we met?”_

You nodded, wincing as you remembered the night he caught you masturbating to porn for the first time.

_“You were touching yourself right, little mouse?”_

You nodded again.

_“Well, I want you to do that again, but I’ll guide you this time.”_

You nodded.

He sat down in the chair across from your bed while you stood and waited for his instruction.

 _“Take you shirt off..slowly.”_ His tone low and gaze almost haunting as he watched you.

You slowly rugged at the hem of your shirt and lifted it above your head.

The cold air hit your skin as you threw the shirt onto the floor.

_“Take the skirt off, now.”_

You zipper your frilly skirt down and Taeyong watched as it fell to the floor. You stepped out of it and your shoes, and stood in front of him now in just your bra, g string and knee highs.

_“Unhook your bra..slowly.”_

You reaches around your back and did as he said, letting your perky nipples also fall victim to the frigid cold air in your room.

_“Perfect. You’re perfect.”_

His comment makes you smile.

_“Now, lay down on the bed and touch yourself for me.”_

And so you do. You push your body up on the bed and push your fingers into your underwear, attempting to replace his long fingers with your own.

It’s not the same, but some movement is better than nothing.

He sits forward and watches as your delicate fingers work their way inside you.

_“I wanna see more, little mouse.”_

You open up your legs a little more, but refrain from looking at him.

You look up to your ceiling and focus on your impending orgasm.

_“That’s better, sweetheart.”_

Taeyong is two feet away but it feels like he’s right beside you, whispering into your ear.

_“What a sweet pussy you have, so good.”_

You can hear him start to unzip his jeans and pull his member out.

He starts to pump himself up and down, using the precum that leaked from before to provide the perfect friciton.

 _“Faster. Move those pretty fingers faster.”_ He groans a little louder now. The sound of your fingers entering your core over and over starts to get louder as your wetness builds and its making him wild.

His eyes are focused on your soaking entrance, your sweaty and wavering legs, your fingers and the beige lace that’s covering them.

You start to move faster and know that you are close.

 _“Taeyong—I’m going to..”_ you whine quietly.

_“yes, baby, cum for me but stay quiet.”_

Taeyong moves his hand faster.

_“Look at me.”_

You look back at him and swallow hard. His shiny dick is out and hard, you want to feel it inside you, filling you up so satisfyingly. You lick your lips, prompting a question from Taeyong that he already knows the answer to.

_“You want my cock, don’t you, little mouse?”_

You nod without shame and try so hard to not let a peep escape. Instead you breathe heavily and bit your lips.

_“Use your words or I’ll fuck it out of you.”_

Taeyong snarls and his voice is gravelly, he’s close.

 _“Yes, Taeyong..I-“_ a wave of pleasure washes over you as you cum. Your head falls back into the pillows behind you and your hand stops moving.

You grunt quietly but luckily no sound escapes. And you think you’ve played Taeyong’s game, you think you’re done with the teasing, but you’re wrong.

Taeyong lets go of his member and walks up to you quickly. He grabs both legs, pulling you further to the edge of the bed so your legs are opened wide right in front of him.

 _“Do you want my cock?”_ He raises the eyebrow with the slit and looks into you like you’re a piece of meat.

 _“Yes..yes-I want it, Taeyong”_ you’re still dizzy from your orgasm but nothing feels better than having him fuck you, so you’re ready for another one if that means he gets to be inside you.

_“Well, if you want it, you gotta work for it, sweetheart, touch yourself again.”_

Your eyes widen. But you swallow hard and move. You wouldn’t dare to pout and disobey him.

 _“Taeyong..please..I don’t have much time left before they come looking for me.”_ You start to work your fingers on your sensitive area again.

_“I dont care, I’ll fuck you when I think you deserve it.”_

Taeyong smirks and starts to pump his dick up and down again, but this time, his right in front of you, watch you writhe below him and lick your lips at the sight of his pink head and thick, veiny length.

 _“Pinch your nipples”_ he demands.

You pinch your soft skin and let out a quiet mewl at the arousal you start to build again.

Taeyong twists your other nipple with his free hand, you’re about to cry out loudly but remember that the challenge is for you to stay quiet.

Taeyong’s eyes are focused on your body below him and the way you ride your own fingers. He can’t believe you’re so beautiful as you ruin yourself. You’re on full display for him in cute knee highs as you lose your innocence once again.

He knows he can’t wait much longer but he wants to see just how far you can go.

He leans down and licks a long stripe up your abdomen, then latches onto the nipple you’re not playing with.

He groans and sucks on it hard while still fucking into his hand.

His other hand reaches behind your head and grabs a fistful if hair. He holds it tight as he is just seconds from cumming.

He pulls your head back with a harsh tug and you can’t help but yelp with a little more volume.

He looks up at you through dark eyes while still darting his warm tongue out and around your hard nipple.

He doesn’t have to say anything, the look on his face tells you you can’t do that again, you must absolutely be quiet. After all, anyone outside of your door could’ve heard that.

You’re sensitive and tears start to prick your eyes, but nonetheless, another climax approaches. Something about the way Taeyong looks at you and has a hard grip on your hair makes you lose it. This time you and Taeyong cum together.

He stands up straight and watches cum shoots out onto the perfect skin of your abdomen while you shake and ride out your own orgasm.

You remove your hand and close your legs as Taeyong releases his grip on your hair.

He quickly grabs the waist band of your soaked underwear and drags it down your legs.

He pushes them open again then kneels down at the edge of the bed. Without giving you the chance to close them again, he licks up and down your dripping folds, taking in all of your cum like he needs to to survive.

He parts your lips with his fingers then dips his tongue in, circling around to collect juices from every area.

 _“Taeyong!_ ” You cry out at the feeling, you’re extremely sensitive from cumming twice already.

You try to close your shaking legs but Taeyong forces them apart with his strong arms, his hands holding firmly onto your ankles beside his head.

He stands up and quickly flips you over before slapping your ass harshly.

 _“What did I say, little mouse? You wanna be a good girl, right?”_ He growls and flips you over again, regaining his position between your legs.

He kisses your clit and dips his tongue in, circle around the entrance of your pussy.

You start to cry and your legs shake while he drives you crazy with his mouth.

You bite your lips hard to keep any moan from escaping while your grip on the sheets below you tightens.

Taeyong pushes two fingers into you, make in you push your body up the bed but he holds your waist and watches you carefully, daring you to try to escape him again.

Your eyes are locked as he licks long stripes up and down your sensitive pussy. His tongues draws circles around your bud before he pulls away to kiss it lightly. You start to feel his icey rings again.

You feel overwhelmed and your breathing is unsteady. You might just lose this game if he continues to eat you out like you’re the last meal he’ll ever have. But you really want him inside you, so you push through.

Your head falls back into the bed and your knees raise as you try a new position. Taeyong is able to push both his tongue and fingers in deeper.

You look down to see Taeyong still watching you fall apart through devilish eyes.

Everything about him was wrong, but he felt to right. He made you feel things no one else did or ever could.

 _“Oh my God..”_ your eyes start to roll as you’re about to cum, but you hear a knock on your door.

You try to push Taeyong’s head away but he digs his nails into your skin through the fabric of your knee highs.

 _“T-Taeyong..”_ you try to whisper as your face twists, you’re so close but you can’t ignore the fact that someone is at your door.

Taeyong only chuckles then goes back to flattening his tongue against your folds, then sliding it in between them while humming.

 _“Honey? Are you okay?”_ It’s your dad.

 _“Oh..sh-“_ you start while Taeyong moves his fingers in and out faster.

 _“I’m fine!”_ You manage to get out at a high pitched tone.

“ _Okay, well we’re going to say an evening prayer, please join us.”_ Your dad states, completely unaware of the sin you’re commuting just a few feet away from him.

The devil himself is fingering you and making you feel complete ecstasy with his tongue, while your dad wants you to join him for evening prayer. Sounds comical.

“Oh—ok!” You say a little too loudly as Taeyong aggressively circles your bud with his tongue, so you quickly grab the pillow and press your face into it as you cum.

You cum hard but Taeyong doesn’t stop moving. He wants to taste everything you’ve got, to be completely filled with your sweet juices.

You scream into the pillow and tremble.

You can hear your dad start to walk away, but his foot steps stop when he hears what sounds like muffled screaming.

You close your eyes tightly and bite your lips to keep yourself from making anymore noise.

And your dad starts to walk again.

You wipe sweat from your forehead while Taeyong stands up and smirks.

He wipes your essence clean off his chin with the back of his hand. 

_“You’re always so delicious, you’re the only meal I’d want for thanksgiving.”_ He winks but all you can do is give a small smile and breathe heavily.

Your body is weak and tired and you wonder how you can possibly make it through the rest of this thanksgiving day after all this, but still, you want more. Greed is a sin, but it’s not like you haven’t been in lust this whole time.

What difference does it make?

You stare at Taeyong’s hard member poking through his jeans.

 _“Taeyong—I’ve been a good girl, right?”_ Your eyes go from his pants and to his eyes.

Your eyes are large and your expression is cute as you pout. You didn’t exactly play his game well, but Taeyong knows that it’s time.

_“Yes..now get on your knees, sweetheart.”_

You get up and turn around, displaying your ass and your wet legs to Taeyong as you crawl to the headboard.

Taeyong goes on the bed and kneels behind you. He places his phone under your bodies so he can watch a video later, making sure to record the way your boobs move every time he pushes into you.

He’s slow at first, carefully kneading his hands into your hips, then massaging the skin of your ass, specifically the section he slapped earlier.

 _“You’re so beautiful, little mouse.”_ He leans down and whispers into your ear.

You can feel his hard cock poke your thigh.

 _“Are you sure you’re ready?”_ He asks as he coats his dick with the essence that continues to run down your leg.

You knew you weren’t ready yet, you we’re still too sensitive, yet you nodded out of greed.

Taeyong pushes into you carefully from behind, letting you adjust because he knows he wants to reach your depths.

Your delicate pussy is perfect fit for him and that’s the only way he wants it, full of him and nothing else.

You wince and shift on the bed, his girth is something you have to get used to, but once you do, he feels so good.

He pushes deeper, letting out a quiet groan while you make a small whine.

 _“Taeyong..I want to be a good girl for you, fuck me hard please.”_ You can’t wait any longer, you are chasing your third high for the evening after you’ve finally gotten what you’ve been craving.

 _“Yes, baby, just promise me you won’t be loud, you’re mine, right?”_ Taeyong watches your naked back and falls weak.

He thought of how outraged your annoying father would be if he knew he got you like this. But he also thought of how you didn’t care anymore. You only cared for Taeyong, he was the man in your life now, the man that controlled everything.

 _“Little mouse…be a good girl and call me ‘sir.’”_ Taeyong’s voice is barely above a low whisper as he leans into your ear again, pushing into and burying all of himself into you.

You gasp and nod. _“Yes, sir.”_

Taeyong smirks and likes the sound of that so he grabs your ass and pulls back, making sure his dick runs against your tight insides slowly as it leaves.

He watches as the tip drips in a mixture of his precum and your essence and a string slaps onto your shakey thigh.

He slaps your ass hard and grips the skin, making you jerk forward.

You close your mouth and whine quietly.

He holds his length in one hand and rubs the tip along your folds.

_“What do you want me to do, princess?”_

_“I want you to fuck me, s-sir.”_ You swallowed hard, you had to do everything right, you were so close to getting what you wanted. You couldn’t afford anymore teasing.

Taeyong continues to rub along your folds, parting them so the tip teases your clit. You feel his veins on your core and shut your eyes tightly.

 _“Perfect.”_ He says as he pushes into you hard.

You yelp and move forward, the unexpected pain of his tip reaching the bottom of your stomach made you flinch.

He moves at a steady pace now, rocking his hips against your cheeks.

He grabs your hair tightly again and pushes in to you hard, your neck bending backwards and your mouth falling open.

He watches your back arch and your arms hold onto the headboard as he pounds into you from behind and really wishes he recorded the two of you from a different angle.

He bites into the glistening skin of your neck to hold back his moans, his grip on your hair still tight. His hot breath decorates your skin and the scent of his citrus shampoo fills your nostrils. The warm skin of his abs falls against your back, strangely, making you feel safe.

He starts to move faster, and smacks your ass one more time,adoring the ay it starts to change color after he hits it.

He pushes his dick into you deep, so deep you can’t help but cry out.

The sounds of skin against skin grows louder and so does Taeyong’s grunts.

He picks your upper body up by your hair and pushes you down into the bed so your ass is up and your head is down.

The new angle makes your eyes flutter shut. He feels amazing as he destroys you, making you feel raw but full.

He chuckles to

Himself as he feels you clench around him.

_“Do you like that?”_

_“Y-yes, sir”_ your voice is shakey, you’re almost there, almost in bliss.

Taeyong forces himself into you so deep then picks up the phone that was right under your linked bodies.

He leans it up against the headboard so it still records him hitting it from the back, only this time it’s recording from the front-facing camera so you both see everything. And you swear to yourself, that somehow makes everything ten times hotter.

To know that he’ll watch this video later and think of you makes you happy.

Taeyong watches your fucked out expression on the phone and smirks. He loves having you so messy for him, your innocence gone, your mind and body completely filled with him, corrupted by him.

You moan loudly so to stop you he lets go of your hair and sticks two fingers into your open mouth.

_“Suck.”_

He watches as you open your wet eyes stained with mascara and suck on his long fingers hard while watching him on the phone. You looked like such a dirty slut, and both of you loved it.

The feeling of your tongue on his fingers reminds him of the way you swallow his dick whole and choke on it until he cums all over you.

Taeyong’s red hair sticks to his sweaty forehead and only moves when he pushes into you, but the sadistic look on his face as he watches you through the phone makes you so wet.

_“Play with your pretty clit for me, sweetheart.”_

He pants as he gets closer.

You start to rub circles into your clit while he continued to grind into your entire body and move it against the bed.

 _“I want us to cum..together. I want you to get so full of my cum..Do you want me to fill you up?”_ Taeyong’s grip on your ass is so tight, you know there will be bruises. As for your pussy, he’s stretching you out with every push, you’re not sure if you’ll be able to walk to evening prayer. He takes his fingers out so you can talk.

_“Yes..sir.”_

_“Tell God you want me to fill you up, pray to him right now.”_ Taeyong is grunting and groaning as his husky voice echoes in your ear.

He pushed harder, so hard that the headboard starts to hit the wall.

He knows people could hear this, that people would know what this meant, but he didn’t give a damn.

Your velvety walls fit him like a glove and he couldn’t wait to cum all over them.

You massage your breast with your other hand, and do as Taeyong says.

_“Dear..G-God, please—Taeyong!”_

Your third orgasm crashes over you while Taeyong also cums.

He holds your waist and releases deep into you, making you shake under him.

He pushes a few more times then pulls out and watches your whole leak.

He flips you over to watch your face and your chest shining beautifully with sweat.

He quickly uses his tip to gather what has escaped and pushes it back into you, while you whine quietly.

Taeyong starts to pull out but you hold his arms and lean forward to stop him.

 _“Don’t leave.”_ You look into his eyes and beg. You’re tired of him always leaving you after you fuck. If he’s your boyfriend, then you might as well spend more time together.

He sighs and looks away, knowing that your eyes always make him weak, a feeling he didn’t like.

 _“Don’t you have evening prayer or something?”_ Taeyong looks down at the apex of your open legs where his member still lies inside you.

 _“You know you’re a Christian right?”_ He teases you.

 _“I’ll text my dad that I don’t feel well. It’s not like I can go out there looking like this anyway.”_ You both chuckled.

_“It’ll just be you and me tonight..please.”_

And that’s what he wanted. He wanted to replace everything your life. He wanted your addiction to him, something he only dreamed of, to come to life. And slowly, it was happening.

 _“Stay..inside me, I want to feel you.”_ You shocked yourself at how blunt you were being, but it was the truth. He was all you could think about and he felt so good, you didn’t want him to go.

Taeyong liked the idea of cockwarming so he agreed. To be honest, he didn’t really care about your feelings of “love” towards him, he just wanted your obsession.

This was just another deal for him, a game he had to win.

So he laid down and brought your leg up around his waist so you could both cuddle and sleep comfortably while he stayed inside your warm flower.

Taeyong watched as you drifted off into sleep quickly. He used your body like a toy tonight so he understood that you were beyond tired.

There’s a strange feeling in his chest that grows as he watches and he can’t explain it. Could he really be falling for you? Could he be losing his own game of cat and mouse


	3. Violence is the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's actions become more and more-deadly...

[A Week After Thanksgiving]

_“Mark…I’m so sorry this happened to you.”_

You held Mark’s hand as you exited the elevator in the hospital and squeezed it lightly.

Mark turned and gave you a small smile. “ _It’s alright, thank you for being here with me now.”_ His eyes were wide and adorable as they always were. He had no idea that you were the cause for his pain, that you knew exactly who hurt him and could bring him to justice, but refused to.

Taeyong wore his skull mask when he attacked Mark and refused to mention you, so Mark thought he was just the victim of a random attack..he didn’t think it was—personal.

It had a been a few months since it all happened and you were slowly becoming more comfortable with keeping the truth to yourself. After all, you loved Taeyong, you were dating now and you couldn’t bear the thought of being without him. He made you feel wanted, desired, and loved. He showed you new things, he made your life so much more exciting that it was before.

Yes, he messed up by hurting Mark, but he told you he would never do it again..just as long as you did what he said.

And so you hoped that he’d never discover you here with Mark today at the hospital. Mark had to take a few X-rays to ensure that his ribs were healing correctly. You went with him because it’s the least you could do for being the cause of all this.

The two of you now waited for the doctor to come in with the X-ray prints in his assigned hospital room. You shimmy off your coat and hang it on a hook by the door while Mark lays in the hospital bed, still in his gown.

 _“These gowns are kinda awkward, like If I sit up right now, you’d get a clean look at my bum.”_ Mark laughed, his eyes shutting tightly.

You laughed out too. _“Oh, then don’t sit up please, just imagining that makes my eyes water.”_

 _“Y/n…there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you..”_ Mark cleared just throat as his tone grew more serious.

Oh no. Is he going to ask you about that night? Does he know that you know who his attacker is?

You nod slowly and bite your lips.

_“I feel like..we’ve known each other for a while now..and with finals coming up and everything..I know we’ll be away from each other for a while..but when all this is over..would you like to go..ice skating with me..just me?”_

Your mouth falls open and your eyes widen. Was he really asking you out?

 _“You know..there’s that new park with the Christmas lights and cool decorations..we can grab something to eat before..or-or after, whichever works for you..”_ Mark swallows hard as he waits for your answer.

_“Mark…that’s really..this is really sudden..I’m not sure..”_

_“It’s okay! Don’t worry about it.”_ Mark gives an awkward laugh.

 _“I-I appreciate it, Mark. But I’m kinda seeing someone right now.”_ You pout and look away from his round eyes.

Had you not known Taeyong, you probably would’ve gone with Mark. It was an adorable idea, you loved spending time with him. And while you couldn’t see him as a romantic interest for all these years, maybe a date would’ve changed your mind. But it was too late, you loved Taeyong.

 _“Oh? Who is it? How have I never met him?”_ Mark’s mouth fell, but he didn’t look upset, he looked happy for you rather.

You nodded quickly and opened your mouth to speak, but the grumbling of your stomach interrupted you. You laughed in an effort to cover up the sound, but Mark’s eyes floated down from your face and to your stomach while you clutched it.

He smiled slowly.

 _“I’m sorry, I didn’t eat anything before we came here.”_ You looked away, feeling your face become hot.

Mark chuckled. _“It’s okay! I’m hungry too, there’s a Starbucks downstairs, wanna grab something for yourself and for me too?”_

 _“Sure!”_ You jumped up from your chair, thankful for an excuse to leave this somewhat awkward conversation.

_“I’ll be right back!”_

You headed downstairs and ordered a protein pack and coffee for Mark and a muffin for yourself. You thanked the cashier and hurried back to the elevator.

It was crowded with people at first, but as you approached your floor on one of the higher levels, more and more visitors, nurses and doctors started to exit.

All except for one.

The man dressed in scrubs kept his head down, his hair tucked into a blue surgical cap and his face covered with a face mask. You stood in the corner of the elevator and watched him closely. Something about him seemed off. Why was he holding his head down? Why did he stand in the middle of the elevator with his arms crossed?

But then again, maybe he was worried about something, maybe you were over thinking.

You sighed and leaned your head onto the wall. It felt like the longest ride ever to your floor. You looked at the numbers on the elevator light up as you passed each floor.

But then, you heard the man chuckle lowly. It was a haunting sound, a familiar sound.

His crackling voice echoed in the now empty elevator. Your brows furrowed and you stood up straight. 

_“Oh little mouse, what am I going to do with you?”_

That voice..

Taeyong turns and walks towards you and before you can even comprehend what’s happening, he presses your body into the corner of the elevator.

You fall back, your grip on your bag with food and coffee tightening as you swallow hard.

Taeyong’s eyes are dark, filled with fire and disappointment as he stares into your eyes.

You barely recognize him in the doctor’s uniform, but you finally notice the neck tattoo he had.

How did he know you were here?

Your mouth falls open, you can’t even form coherent sentences as he towers over you and gives you an evil look like he’s ready to kill you slowly..and painfully.

 _“You love him, don’t you?_ ” Taeyong spits out angrily.

“ _Wait..wait Tae, I can explain.”_ You shake your head.

_“He doesn’t have anyone to go with him to his doctors appointment, it’s the least I could do.”_

_“I don’t give a shit if that loser doesn’t have anyone to be with, you aren’t supposed to be here! You were supposed to listen to me! How many times do I have to tell you you’re mine?”_ Taeyong’s voice grows louder, he slams his hand onto the wall beside your head.

_“You’re the one that put him here! How can you be so..so selfish? He doesn’t deserve any of this?!”_

_“And I do? I deserve to be hurt by you going behind my back to be with him? You aren’t loyal to me and that hurts, y/n.”_ Taeyong’s face softened a bit as he searched your eyes.

_“Behind your back? You’re not my father! I don’t have to answer to you, you won’t even claim me to your friends and you expect me to be loyal to you?”_

_“Oh and loyalty? Taeyong, I could easily tell everyone all that you’ve done. I could tell the police, news stations, EVERYONE..”_

Taeyong suddenly grips your throat, stopping you mid rant, and leans in closer. _“But you won’t..will you?”_

You grit your teeth, breathing heavily as he tightens his hold.

 _“Everything I did, I did for you..you ungrateful brat.”_ He releases you, but quickly takes you by the wrist and leads you out of the elevator. He hurriedly brushes past all of the nurses in the hallway, no one suspecting him even as he drags you behind him.

He finally finds an empty room. He tosses you inside and locks the door behind him.

He takes your bag and coffee from you and places it onto a table by the window, leaving you standing there in the middle of the room with your mouth agape.

He stares out the window and begins to talk to himself.

_“I let you out of my sight for one moment and you do this to me? I thought I was clear the first time. But it seems I wasn’t. Oh little mouse, don’t you know I don’t like repeating myself?”_

He turns back to you slowly. His low eyes stare into yours as he takes his mask off, and you finally see the handsome face of your lover.

His lips are pursed and he steps closer to you.

 _“Taeyong..”_ you swallow hard, nervous by his calm demeanor. He watches you like a predator watching his prey, he’s unpredictable and like a stranded gazelle, you’re not sure what to do, where to run to.

Do you run out the door and make him even more upset? Do you press the buzzer and call for help?

You could do anything to get away from him right now, but you don’t. Why? Because you want him.

 _“Get on the bed..”_ once in front of you he pushes your chest lightly, making you stumble on the hospital bed behind you. You push yourself up on both elbows while breathing heavily, watching as he crawls over you slowly and carefully.

His breath now on your lips as you tremble under him. _“How will you make this up to me, little mouse?”_ He tilts his head and stares at your lips, the gazes down your neck.

_“I-“_

_“Put your hands above your head..”_

On impulse, you do as he says.

He still stares at you while grazing your neck lightly with his soft lips. He dips his hand into his pocket and pulls something out, but you can’t figure out what it is.

His eyes break away fro your neck and go to your hands where he tightens one zip tie around each wrist and the metal bar of the bed.

He tightens them tightly, watching as you squeal and fidget under him.

_“Taeyong..I want to touch you..please.”_

Your high pitched begging and innocent expression almost gets to Taeyong, but he shakes off the feeling and stares at your chest sticking up in the air.

He pushes himself up away from you, forcing your legs further apart as he takes a kneeling position between them.

Your button down dress rides up your thighs and to your hips as a result, just barely exposing your panties to him.

Taeyong bites his lips and runs his hands up your thighs slowly while groaning. His thumbs press into the soft skin as they work their way up to the apex of your legs.

Your breath hitches and you lick your lips.

_“Taeyong..touch me.”_

_“You’re always begging, little mouse.”_ Taeyong chuckles, his hands now running up your sides and squeezing your breasts through the fabric gently.

A shakey breath leaves your lips as you wriggle under him, anxious to feel more as your panties become increasingly wet just from his touch.

He takes your lips on his into an angry kiss, biting the bottom and licking over it. 

He slowly pumps your breast through the fabric, adoring your mewls and the way your head falls back as you ache for more.

 _“Wearing black I see? You’re dressed appropriately for a funeral.”_ He chuckles through his lips now covered with your red lipstick then takes his own time unbuttoning the buttons one by one to reveal more and more of your beautiful skin.

Once all of the buttons have been undone, he separates the limp fabric covering your chest and stomach.

You hiss with the sudden exposure to the frigid air.

_“Oh? And no bra? Is this how Mark likes it? Oh, what has he done to my innocent girl?”_

Taeyong’s look of danger makes you move under him again. His dark eyes are so tempting, but mysterious. You just wish he’d touch you again.

_“We..we never did anything, Taeyong. I promise.”_

_“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”_ Taeyong runs his cold hands up your abdomen again, this time, letting them rest around your neck, as if to choke you once more.

You fidget under him while you try to think of what to say.

 _“You’re squirming like there’s something inside you already maybe we should get it out.”_ Taeyong lets your breasts go and reaches over for something on the small table beside the bed.

He raises the shiny object to his face and smiles widely. _“Let’s play doctor.”_

His husky voice lets out.

He brings a scalpel to your chest with the sharp blade just barely pressing into it.

You take in a sharp breath, your chest collapsing at the feeling of the cold metal on you.

_“Taeyong..”_

_“Taeyong? It’s doctor to you.”_

_“Doctor..what are you doing?”_ You gulp.

Taeyong’s mouth tilts upward into a smirk as he watches the scalpel dance on your skin, threatening to break into it if he just applies a bit more pressure.

 _“How does this feel, little mouse?”_ He draws the scalpel along your thigh now, stopping just before your folds.

 _“Is it cold? Does it hurt?”_ Taeyong pauses before continuing, looking into your large eyes and glancing down at your swollen, parted red lips.

He then looks down to your beautiful skin and hums lowly. _“Mmmmm I like the way your skin is reacting.”_

Your arms and neck are littered with goose pimples, every slight tough from the knife makes you shiver, but you’re even more turned on for some reason.

_“Can you feel the edge when I press it into you?”_

Taeyong looks into your eyes as he presses the scalpel a little harder onto your belly.

 _“Y-yes, I can feel it, Doctor. Please, don’t hurt me.”_ You bite your lips.

Taeyong chuckles. _“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m in control, just relax. I haven’t actually cut you..yet.”_

He bites his lips then looks down at your hard nipples. He feels his member poke through the thin fabric of his scrubs, he knows he can’t hold back, but he’d love to have you like this for a longer time. You’re tied up and on full display just for him. Your eyes still hold that innocent look that he adored. That unknowing look that makes him so weak as he ruins you time and time again.

He circles the scalpel around your nipple. The delicate feeling makes your head spin. You can’t think of anything but him. You moan and bring your body up towards him more.

_“Please.”_

He looks down at your soaking panties and smirks. _“You seem to be liking this a lot.”_

He uses a finger to bring down the thin fabric covering your aching opening. You jump in response to his finger just barely grazing against it.

He then takes the scalpel and slowly cuts the fabric, your pussy now exposed to him. He licks his lips and leans down to lick your nipples.

_“Yes…that feels good.”_

You swear you could cum just from the feeling of his wet tongue circling around your nipple.

He sucks on it fervently as you struggle against your restraints. You can feel his hard member brush against your folds and you just want to stroke it before greeting it with your needy flower.

Taeyong then kisses your neck, his hands still pumping your breasts as he grinds down into you.

 _“Tell me..where it hurts..”_ he says in between kisses.

_“Tell the doctor what you need, little mouse.”_

He licks a long stripe up your neck then bites into it as you yelp.

 _“Please..Doctor. I need relief down there. I need you to fuck me.”_ You whine and struggle again.

Taeyong groans and lowers the waistband of his scrubs. He pushes two fingers deep into your opening without warning. Your legs shift on the bed as you throw your head back and moan loudly. 

_“How about this?”_ Taeyong teases you as he slowly moves his fingers in and out, curving the top of them so they hit your sweet spot.

And while it does feel good to have something inside you, you know you need more.

_“No..no doctor, I need you.”_

Taeyong chuckles as he takes his fingers out and replaces it with his dick, pushing into you so hard, the bed creaks as it moves and hits the wall.

 _“Yes! Yes, that’s it.”_ You cry out.

He sucks your nipple again, but your silk walls closing around his aching member makes him dizzy. He anchors himself with his hands on your thighs and focuses on pushing in harder, deeper than ever before.

Your mouth falls open as he ruins you, driving you crazy with each thrust. The sounds of his low groans and his hips snapping into yours fill your ears.

Your mind goes empty, you can only think of one word.

_Taeyong._

He’s all you can think of as you begin to unravel. He soothes your nerves and needs with his cock stretching you out and you couldn’t be more relieved.

He takes your ankles into his hands and places both legs on his shoulders, burying into you at a different angle.

Your head falls back as you moan loudly, not caring about who could possibly hear you in the hallway or next room over.

He smirks as he looks down at you going insane from his movements. He then places two fingers onto your neglected clit, massaging it as he slides in and out of your quivering pussy faster.

 _“Oh, I’m going to..I’m going to cum.”_ Tears prick at the corners of your eyes. You’re so overwhelmed with pleasure.

_“That’s it, little mouse, the doctor is making you feel so good.”_

He sticks his tongue out and licks your breast again, covering it in spit as you begin to leak onto the sheets below you.

Your eyes shut tightly and begin to roll in the back of your head as you cum.

Taeyong continues to fuck you hard, the metal bar hitting the wall at a steady pace now as he approaches his own high. He watches your quivering pussy swallow his dick and coat it in your cum.

Your body falls weak while you come down. You can only feel over sensitivity as Taeyong continues to use your body. He watches your breasts jump with each thrust and groans, your eyes wet with tears and your wrists becoming irritated from struggling against the zip ties. Everything about you is so perfect to him.

He slides out of you quickly before stroking his member and releasing onto your belly.

He breathes heavily, locking eyes with yours while every drop escapes onto your perfect skin.

He collects the cum with the scalpel he placed to the side. You tremble and watch.

 _“Open your mouth.”_ He demands.

You open your mouth and stick your tongue out.

 _“Lick it, carefully, we wouldn’t want that wonderful tongue of yours getting cut, would we?”_ He places the scalpel with his cum onto your tongue. You lick it off slowly, praying that you don’t cut your tongue in the process.

While you do that, he traces his fingertips around and in between your folds to collect your juices, then sticks his fingers into his mouth and licks the essence off.

He leans down and kisses you, his tongue circling around yours to combine your seed with his.

You moan into his mouth as you kiss and taste each other.

When he pulls away, he looks onto you lowly and licks his lips.

He tucks his member back into his pants and gets off of the bed while wiping his mouth.

He watches you on the bed with your arms tied to it still, you look up at him questioningly. Why was he taking so long to let you loose?

He fixes his mask over his face. _“You’re too good to let go..I’ll have to kill Mark for good.”_

Your eyes widen and you tug harshly against the ties. _“No! No, no you can’t!”_

_“Why not? Do you love him?”_

_“Taeyong! It’s not like that at all! Please trust me, he’s just my friend.”_ You start to cry, there’s nothing you can do, you’re tied to the bed.

 _“I’m doing this for us.”_ Taeyong takes the scalpel and puts it into his shirt pocket before heading to the door.

 _“No! No you can’t! There’s cameras! You won’t get away with this, Taeyong! I swear I will tell everyone the truth this time!”_ You tell in a last minute attempt to stop this crazy man from hurting Mark.

Taeyong chuckles. _“That almost sounded like a threat..”_ he turns back to you and gives you a dark expression, you tremble and cower down.

_“but I’ll forget about it because I love you..also, my guys will take care of everything, even getting you out of here.Just sit tight while I take care of this.”_

Taeyong ignores your cries, shuts the door, and hurries to the elevator. He heads up to Mark’s floor.

Once on the floor, he walks over to the nurse at the main desk on the floor and asks for his room.

_“I’m Doctor Lee, I need to follow up with a patient named Mark. Which room is he in?”_

Meanwhile, you yell loudly, trying to get anyone’s attention while also trying to slither out of the ties. But unfortunately they’re too tight. The floor also appears to be relatively empty as no one seems to hear you.

After several minutes, a nurse finally runs into the room and is startled to find you naked and tied to the bed.

_“Please! Please stop him! He’s gonna kill Mark!”_

The nurse runs over to the bed and quickly looks for scissors to cut you loose. _“What happened? Who did this to you? Are you okay?”_

You’re hysterical as she cuts you loose. She can barely figure out what you’re saying. _“No, please don’t worry about me! We have to find him before-“_

_“Shhh..ma’am you have to breathe, you have to slow down, I am going to help-“_

She’s interrupted by the sound of a loud alarm blaring through the hospital.

 _“Code Red! Code Red! Everyone please find an escape route or escape room immediately.”_ The automated message echoes through the halls then repeats again.

The nurse’s eyes widen while she helps you button your dress up.

“ _Code red? Shit.”_

 _“Miss, what does that mean?!”_ You jump off the bed and rub your wrists.

 _“That means there’s someone yielding a weapon in the hospital, they may or may not have already hurt people. Come with me! We have to go to the escape room!”_ She takes your hand as she opens the door, but you pull it away and run off towards the stairwell.

 _“Ma’am!!”_ She yells after you but you don’t stop, you run up the stairs to Mark’s floor.

Tears continue to fall as you sniffle and run.

You can’t believe you were so stupid to let Taeyong do this..again.

You could only pray that you would reach Mark in time.

You push the door open and are finally on Mark’s floor. As you run towards it, you notice there’s a loud ruckus by his room.

_“No..”_

You run even faster, pushing past the nurses as you get closer. But what you see stops you in your tracks.

Mark is on the hospital bed being pushed by several nurses and a doctor. They hurry to an operating room, but it seems like you were too late. 

Your hand flies over your mouth at the sight.

The same scalpel that Taeyong used on you sticks out of the brown haired boys neck. Blood gushes out and splatters the nurses uniforms. His eyes are closed and he seems to be choking, begging for air.

 _“I’m not getting a pulse! Move faster, we’re running out of time!!”_ A nurse yells as they rush past you.

Time seems to move in slow motion. You can’t think clearly, you can only feel pain. Your head spins. You hold onto the wall for support. How could he do this? How could he kill someone innocent? This was all your fault. 

You held your head in your hands and screamed loudly as you banged it onto the wall behind you.

 _“This is all my fault!! Oh, God! Why?!”_ You cry uncontrollably.

All the memories of Taeyong flooded your brain. It’s because of him. Your life turned upside down because of the devil with a sly smile and tempting touch. And you fell for it every time, like a fool, you fell into his trap.

You had to get away from him, he wasn’t going to let you go easy, you had to run.

So you bolted out of the hospital and into the snow without your coat or cell phone so he wouldn’t be able to track you.

You ran fast, the cold, harsh air stabbing your throat. Everything became a blur, you couldn’t see where you were going, but you knew that you just had to keep running.

You finally found a bus that had just approached its stop. You jumped onto it and headed to the back immediately. You sat down and held your face in your hands as you sobbed quietly, eventually drifting to sleep.

————

You’re woken up by a quick tap on the shoulder.

Your eyes open slowly to see the bus driver smiling at you fondly.

“Ma’am, this is the last stop.”

You sit up straight and rub your eyes. “ _Wh-what time is it? Where am I?”_

_“It’s 10 p.m, you’re at the last stop on the east side of town. Are you..alright? Shall I call for someone to help you home?”_

You shake your head and look outside to see darkness. _“No..no I’m fine, I’ll just go, thank you.”_

You grab your bag and step off of the bus, walking quickly to the brightly lit downtown area. There had to be somewhere that had an available phone to call your parents from.

But then again, should you call them? What if Taeyong tapped their phones too? What if he was after them now that you were missing? He wouldn’t hurt them if they truly didn’t know where you are, right?

You hold yourself tightly and continue to walk briskly through the freezing streets.

 _“Miss? Do you need a coat?”_ A man calls out to you, but you shake your head and walk faster. The last thing you wanted was for some random man to try to _“help”_ you.

Additionally, you didn’t know how many men worked for Taeyong. Once he told them to look for you, they could be anywhere, just waiting in the shadows to grab you up.

You found a table outside of a restaurant and sat down to take a break once you were far away from the man.

You held your head down and rubbed your eyes. 

What could you do now? You’re alone in a new town with no cellphone and you can’t just call your parents or friends.

You were too busy in thought to notice that the lights in the restaurant had been shut off now.

 _“Ma’am, excuse me, but we’re closed now and I have to put the chairs away- wait, don’t I know you?”_ The man’s voice interrupted you.

You looked up slowly and sat back in your chair. _“Ah yes, I’m sorry, I was just resting..”_

You wipe your eyes then rub your hands together to warm yourself, but when you look up at the man speaking to you, you instantly recognize him.

_“J-Jaehyun from History 201?”_

Jaehyun smiles and drops the garbage bag he’s holding.

_“Y/n? How are you? It’s nice to see you.”_

You nod and smile. You hoped you didn’t look at terrible as you felt. You had been crying all day, your eyes must’ve looked ridiculously swollen.

_“I’m-I’m sorry, for uhhh, coming here like this.”_

You looked down at the floor, and away from his handsome face.

You always had a weakness for Jaehyun. He was your partner in class last year and helped you with your final project the most. He was kind, always sparing time to help you with flashcards and study for hours into the late night at the library.

_“Oh, no worries! I haven’t seen you around campus a lot this year, it’s nice to see you now! Wait, where’s your jacket? It’s freezing out here.”_

_“Oh..I don’t have one, I sorta ran here..actually, it’s a long story.”_

_“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna close up and grab you a coat, okay?”_ Jaehyun smiled widely then grabbed the garbage bag and turned the corner to go to the dumpster.

You immediately jumped up and started walking. 

_Not again, not again._

You couldn’t get another innocent and kind person involved with Taeyong. If he or any of his men even glimpsed Jaehyun with you, they’d beat him to a pulp.

You paced through the streets, and looked around for any restaurant that would be open late.

You felt terrible for running away from him when he was only filled with good intentions, but you had to to protect him.

About fifteen minutes into walking down a new street, you hear the honking of a car horn.

You step to the right and further away from them, but the person slows down and matches your pace. You don’t dare to look over, you only walk faster and look for possible routes to run through to get away from them.

_“Hey! I told you to wait! What are you doing?”_

Jaehyun yells out through the passenger window.

 _“Please, Jaehyun, I just can’t..I can’t be seen with you right now. It’s difficult to explain.”_ You held yourself and marched forward.

_“Whatever is going on with you can wait! Right now, you’re about to catch pneumonia if you don’t get out of the freezing cold. Hop in! And I’m not asking this time.”_

Jaehyun turns his car in front you swiftly once at a pedestrian walk way, you’re forced to stop walking. You look up at him with red, watery eyes.

_“Please, y/n..I want to help you.”_

You take one final glance at the area around you and see no one in sight, so you jump into the car and take off.

——————

Jaehyun takes you to his small apartment.

You step into the living room as he locks the door behind him.

_“Do you live here..by yourself?”_

Jaehyun chuckles as he takes his coat off and throws it into the coat closet.

His muscles now showing clearly in his tight white shirt.

You gulp and look away quickly.

 _“Yes, I live here by myself, over 15 miles away from campus..why? Well, for starters, that restaurant we were at is my family’s restaurant. It’s left in my care, so I have to be closer to it than I am to school.”_ Jaehyun shrugs before continuing. _“And no roommates because who wants to be so far away?”_

You give a small smile and look at the tiny but cozy apartment. It was much different from your house where you had floors and rooms that were endless.

No wonder why Jaehyun is so humble and giving.

_“Yeah, it’s not much, but it’s enough.”_

He trots past you and to the kitchen. _“Take a seat, I’ll get you a glass of water.”_

Jaehyun washes his hands while you sit down onto the couch in his living room. He then sits down beside you and hands you a glass.

 _“Do you need anything? A jacket, a blanket, change of clothes?”_ Jaehyun stares at you through wide eyes.

You laugh and smile widely again. _“You’re too kind, Jaehyun..but some sweats and a T would be amazing right now.”_

Jaehyun immediately jumps up and heads to his room. A few minutes later he hands you Nike sweatpants and a plain white T. 

_“The bathroom is on the right, feel free to change in there.”_

You thank him profusely before heading to the bathroom.

You cringe when you see yourself. Your hair is messy, unkempt, your eyes are swollen like they were stung by bees, and your neck donned a love bite courtesy of Taeyong.

You washed your face and did your best to fix your hair before heading out.

Once beside Jaehyun, you take a deep breath and explain everything to him.

 _“Jaehyun…I don’t know what to do..I hope that you will not judge me.”_

Jaehyun shakes his head. _“It is not my job to judge, y/n, go on.”_

 _“There’s a man..I love him..well, I think I love him. He makes me feel…new, unexplainable things. He makes my heart weak… but Jaehyun, he is a bad man. He’s hurt my friend, and I-I dont think I can be with him anymore..”_ you start to cry again. _“So I ran away.”_

 _“Shhh..shhh don’t cry, you did the right thing. It hurts now, but I believe you will be happier now that you are away from him._ ” Jaehyun holds you close, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and looking into your eyes deeply.

Jaehyun was right, you were away from him and running was the right thing to do. But why did it feel wrong? Why do you feel guilty? Why did you feel like the one that betrayed him?

 _“Would you like to tell the cops about him?”_ Jaehyun rubs his hand along your arm. His touch is soothing, his broad chest makes him feel at home. You slowly start to lean into him more.

_“No..no, I still love him. I can’t..plus he’s smart, he’ll get away with it, and take me again.”_

_But you want to be taken, don’t you, little mouse?_

You close your eyes tightly in an attempt to drown out his voice.

_“That’s alright then, y/n. We don’t have to tell anyone.”_

Jaehyun whispers.

_Tell him what I did, tell him how good I made you feel just today. Your legs around me as I fucked you hard into that flimsy hospital mattress. Your essence dripping down your shaking thighs, the way you called my name…_

You breathed slowly. _Don’t think of him, don’t think of him._

 _“I’m so scared, Jaehyun, I don’t know what to do. What if he hurts someone else that I love?”_ You sob into his chest.

_“Don’t be scared, y/n. I’m here now, he won’t find you in this little, dingy apartment, okay? And you can stay here as long as you’d like, don’t worry.”_

You nod. _“I-I don’t have my phone because that’s what he uses to track me. Jaehyun, he’s a dangerous man, you must not tell ANYONE that I am here.”_

Jaehyun’s brows furrowed. What kind of man would track his lover? He didn’t like the sound of him, but he was happy to know that you were out of that crazy man’s grasp and with him now where you’d be safe.

_“I understand, y/n. I won’t tell anyone, not even your parents.”_

You smile and thank him once more.

 _“You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the couch.”_ He says before standing up from beside you.

—————

[One Week Later] 

It’s been a few days since you ran away. You stayed inside Jaehyun’s apartment quietly, not even opening the window to look out at the sunshine and snow.

Jaehyun would visit you during the day whenever he had time. He just wanted to make sure you were safe.

But then he’d leave and head to work or school to prepare for exams.

You prepared for exams on an old laptop that he found at a thrift store for you. You would draft up emails to all of your professors, letting them know that you wouldn’t be able to attend class because you were mourning the death of your close friend, Mark.

Jaehyun would then send the emails once he was on campus so that if Taeyong and his men decided to hack into your account and search for you IP address, they would be met with the college IP address and not Jaehyun’s.

It was an elaborate, but tiring plan, but so far it seemed to work. 

Jaehyun also visited the post office to drop off a letter for your parents. You hoped it would get to them for it explained that you were alright and safe far away from the college. You stated that you needed to take some time away to grieve your loss and you hoped that they would try to be okay with that.

Knowing your parents, you knew they would have a fit at you running away and leaving your cell phone behind. But they had no choice but to accept it, for your safety and for theirs.

The news of Mark’s death hit everyone hard. You saw your college mates mourn and host a vigil on the news and cried once again. They said that the murderer snuck into the hospital in scrubs and a face mask, but all security footage for that day had mysteriously been “lost.” They had no face on camera, and no one to give a description of who the assailant might be…other than you, of course.

You could never forgive yourself for what you did to him. How could you have been so naive?

Now, Mark was dead and his family and friends were experiencing immense pain. 

You silently cried yourself to sleep that day, praying to God for forgiveness.

Taeyong, on the other hand, wasn’t begging for forgiveness. No, Mark’s murder was nothing to him. He was going to take you away from him, and that couldn’t happen, so he got rid of him just like any other enemy that threatened his peace and tranquillity. Instead, Taeyong went about threatening anyone and everyone in an effort to find you.

Taeyong was furious when Taeil tracked your phone only to find it still at the hospital. You had vanished out of his sight for the first time since he met you, and that was unacceptable.

He slowly started to feel himself go psychotic. He couldn’t focus on other tasks, jobs were incomplete as everything came to a standstill because of his preoccupation with finding you.

 _“She’ll be back, she has to come back.”_ Taeyong paces about his office.

 _“Don’t you think you’ve taken this a little too far?”_ Johnny sits in the leather chair across from Taeyong’s desk and purses his lips.

_“No..no I don’t think I’ve taken it too far, Johnny, but you know what I do think? I think you and the rest of these guys are fucking lazy! You’re supposed to be the best of the best and you can’t find a fucking college girl? How far could she have gotten, she doesn’t even have a car!”_

Taeyong slams his hand onto the desk.

Johnny sighs. _“We’re doing the best we can, we’re looking for the spoiled brat 24/7. There’s only so many places we can check, wherever she is, whatever hole she’s in..we’ll find it. But I must ask, what if she doesn’t want to be found, Taeyong? If she’s gone through this much trouble, are you sure she loves you?”_

 _“Shut up!”_ Taeyong throws his sands of time stature to the ground, leaving sand and broken glass everywhere.

Johnny remains unfazed in his seat, for Taeyong did have these tantrums every now and then.

Taeyong walks over and stares at the broken pieces before bending down to pick one up.

 _“What about her piece of shit father?”_ He asks, still staring at the three-edged glass in his hand.

 _“He knows nothing… we traced all his emails and text messages, but nothing. It seems she’s run away from her parents too. Maybe she’s just tired of this privileged life.”_ Johnny shrugs.

_“I don’t believe his lying ass, and you shouldn’t either. Has he agreed to meet with me yet?”_

_“He won’t meet with you, Taeyong, he’s pissed enough to know that you’ve gotten to his daughter. He doesn’t even care that we’ve slowed down our deliveries.”_

“ _Hmmm I guess I’ll have to get nasty with him..”_ Taeyong’s dark eyes widen as he smirks.

Johnny raises his arms. _“Taeyong, when’s the last time you slept? You look like a raccoon. I’ll call over our favorite girl, you know the flexible one. God, I love when she takes us both, that college girl of yours could never do the things she does.”_

Taeyong steps towards Johnny, still gazing at the glass with a wild expression.

 _“Get a good fuck and sleep well after, what do you say?”_ Johnny lifts the corner of his mouth into a smile.

Taeyong leans down and into Johnny’s face. Johnny’s brows furrowed as he leans backward and away from him.

But Taeyong holds the back of his head with one hand and presses the edge of the glass into his neck with the other. 

Johnny groans as it just barely pierced his skin. “ _Taeyong, what the f-?”_

 _“I don’t want anyone but that “spoiled brat,” and if I don’t get her, I’ll kill all of you myself. I’ll start with you first..so the next time you get a coffee or bagel from Gordo’s, let someone else taste it first..it’d be a shame for it to have just one extra…and deadly ingredient.”_ Taeyong presses the glass in harder as Johnny hisses.

His eyes widen, Taeyongs grip on the back of his head tightening, his nails digging into his scalp.

_“I love her and she loves me..but you wouldn’t know anything about love, would you, Johnny? If you did, you’d know that lovers have to fight sometimes. Not everything is all roses and fucking flowers. She wants me to fight for her, and that’s what I intend on doing. So stop opening your mouth and get moving, I don’t want my dick sucked tonight.”_

_“You’ve lost your mind.”_ Johnny lets out once Taeyong releases him.

_“And that’s the bad part, Johnny, I haven’t lost it yet. I’m just getting started.”_

Johnny huffs and heads for the door.

_“Oh, and Johnny boy, send Taeil in.”_

—————

[One Day Later]

Your parents eat their dinner after a long day of work combined with worry for your safety. Your dad tried to keep your mother calm and collected, but she struggled to swallow each bite.

 _“I-I just don’t understand..”_ she puts her fork down and holds her head in her hands.

 _“She’s fine, honey. We should just trust her and continue the search. The church has done a wonderful job with helping us look for her. But thank God we received a letter.”_ Your father continues to chew.

_“It’s not enough, how do we even know she wrote that? And that Taeyong guy, why does he keep asking to speak with you about her? What does he know?”_

Your father slams his fork down and looks at your mother. He takes her hand and places it onto the table while looking sternly into her eyes.

_“Don’t..you ever call that name in this house. He’s a fool and he will never get close to our family.”_

_“He already has! Him and his men have stalked me for days! I don’t know what they plan to do to us, I’m scared.”_

_“Don’t worry about them, they’d be foolish to lay a hand on you.”_ Your father looks into your mother’s eyes deeply.

_“What have you done? Why are they after us?”_

_“I haven’t done anything except serve the good Lord.”_

He looks onto the table.

She pulls her hand away. _“Do you think I was born yesterday? I know all about your dealings with him..”_ she looks up at the gold walls and fancy paintings around the dining area.

 _“Do you think I believe all this came from the church? You must think I’m those idiots that you preach to, believing nonsense.”_ She scoffs.

Your father gasps. _“How could you say that? The church..our religion, it isn’t nonsense! I thought you changed from that sinful girl I met so long ago, I thought you were better than this..”_

_“And I thought you were better than to get involved with a gang leader! But look at you! Desperate for more than we NEED! How is this a Christian life? Look at the example we set for our child, we’ve taught her this lavish lifestyle that we can’t even say we’ve earned honestly like good people, where is our humility?!”_

_“We’ve set an amazing example! Do you remember where you were before you met me, on the streets scouring for your next fix! Imagine raising your child while in that state, without me!”_

She sits and gives him a harsh look before opening her mouth to respond. _“You’re full of sh-“_

But a loud, compilation of multiple sounds fills the house. Your parents cover their ears.

 _“What the hell is that?!”_ Your mom jumps up and looks around. It seems all of the televisions in the mansion have turned themselves on.

 _“What in God’s name?”_ As your father listens closely, he recognizes something from audio of whatever is being played on one of the televisions.

_I want us to cum..together. I want you to get so full of my cum..Do you want me to fill you up?_

He hears the man say.. then a high pitched moan follows.

_Yes..sir._

No. This can’t be happening. It couldn’t be your sweet voice.

Your father jumps up and runs to the closest television screen, the one in the living room.

Your mother follows behind. “ _What is going on? Was there a power surge or something? Why are they all-“_

She stops talking as she is stunned by what is being played on the screen at full volume. The noise is almost unbearable.

The video of you being taken from the back by Taeyong plays on the large screen. Your hair messy, mouth open as mewls and moans spew out, your naked body being pummeled into by the demon as he grips your waist and pulls you onto him. You look into the camera and at yourself before letting out a loud whimper.

_Yes…sir, oh God, Taeyong..please I’m gonna.._

Your father turns away and stares at the floor intently, trying to drown out your cries and the sounds of skin slapping on skin in the video.

 _“Oh God! Turn it off!!”_ Your mother yells.

Your father then looks around the room for the TV remote, finally finding it on the couch.

He firmly presses the power button, but nothing happens. He runs up to the TV and presses the power button on its base, but still nothing happens.

 _“No..this can’t be happening.”_ He mutters, his eyes widen.

A new video then starts to play, displaying you naked and kneeling on the ground below Taeyong. Your father recognizes his tattoos as he rubs his thumb along your round lips.

_Stick your tongue out, little mouse._

_Ah yes..just like that.._

Taeyong groans as you lick his tip leaking with precum.

_“Unplug the damn thing!”_

Your mother yells again as she turns away and covers her ears.

Your father finally reaches behind the TV and tears the cord out of the socket.

Your parents breathe a sigh of relief as the video stops playing.

However, they would now have to unplug each and every TV in the house that blasted a sexual video of you.

 _“What is this? Is he doing this to blackmail us?”_ Your mother starts crying.

_“I’m going to kill that bastard…”_

_“He’s ruined our daughter! Oh, God..how could we not see the signs?”_ She runs off to her bedroom with her ears still covered. The house is filled with the music of your moans and Taeyongs grunts. All the videos of you and him that he had taken played throughout.

Your father’s face is haunting, he looks dark, strange, his eyes shaking as he thinks of what to do next.

————

[Two Days Later]

Your mother enters the hair salon as she usually does on a Tuesday afternoon.

She greets the stylists and goes to the back room where her hair is to be washed before the cut.

After waiting for about 10 minutes, a stylist enters the room and places a black robe around her, tying it in the back.

“ _How are you today?”_ The male voice says smoothly.

 _“I’m alright.”_ Her eyes are still a bit red from crying, she was really worried for you, especially after seeing the videos that Taeyong had taken. She’s too preoccupied with her thoughts to look up at the man.

_“Lean back for me. Close your eyes, just relax.”_

The man takes her head and leans it against the wash bin as she moves to get comfortable.

_“I can tell you’re going through a lot right now.”_

_“Yes…I am.”_ She nods slightly and closes her eyes.

The man hums then places a small amount of shampoo onto her hair before wetting it with the hose.

He massages her scalp with slow and tenuous movements, pressing his tips into her scalp while making circular motions.

His thumbs place pressure onto the back of her neck, carefully kneading into it and loosening a knot.

 _“That feels good…I don’t think I’ve had you before..”_ your mother lets out, she’s holding back an embarrassing moan, for his fingers just feel so incredibly good.

Her mouth falls open.

_“Of course you’ve had me before..”_

_“I would definitely remember these hands.”_

The man chuckles. “ _Oh? I hope your daughter remembers them.”_

Her eyes open quickly. “ _What did you say?”_

She tries to sit up in the chair, but the man grabs her by the hair and forces her back down.

_“Relax, mom..it’s just me, Taeyong…I’m not gonna hurt you if you do what I ask.”_

He continues to massage her scalp and hums a low tune. Your mother’s eyes grow, she looks above her and sees the red haired man with crazy eyes. She reaches back to grab at his arms, scratching his skin as she squirms in her chair.

_“Let me go! Let me go! Help! Someone help me!”_

She yells for help, but the terrified stylists in the salon’s main lobby sit in silence. Johnny has already locked the doors to the salon and holds two pistols in his hands, ready to aim at anyone that makes the slightest move.

 _“No one can help you, my love, only you can help yourself.”_ Taeyong smiles then grabs her arms and places them across her chest.

 _“I’m gonna ask you once..”_ he walks around the chair and bends down over her, gazing into her teary eyes.

_“Where is she?”_

_“I could ask you the same question! What have you done to her?”_

_“Everything I did to her you’ve already seen on your TV. I know you’re hiding her from me. Where. Is. She?”_

_“Fuck you! You’ll never see her again! Even if I did know where she is, you’d have to walk over my dead body to get to her!”_ She spits out but Taeyong only laughs. He looked crazy, his red hair disheveled and eyes dark, his skin was extremely pale like he hadn’t gone outside for a while.

_“Sweetheart, that’s no problem for me, but I’d rather not have to watch her mourn your death.”_

Taeyong walks behind her and turns the hose on again, but this time he grabs a towel from the counter behind him.

He forces your mother’s head back, nearly breaking her neck in the process. She grunts and breathes through gritted teeth before grabbing at his arms again.

He throws the towel over her face and pours water onto it. Your mother starts to choke, she can’t breathe as water soaks through the towel, flooding her mouth and drowning her slowly. Her nostrils flare as they attempt to take in oxygen, but only take in water as well.

She flails about in the chair, her legs stomping and her nails leaving deep scratch marks into Taeyongs skin.

Taeyong hisses but laughs as she struggles to breathe.

_“You’re a tough one. But all you have to do is tell me where she is..”_

A muffled scream escapes.

 _“What was that?”_ He turns the hose off and lifts up the part of the towel covering her mouth.

She takes in a deep breath and coughs up water.

_“Please! Please stop! I don’t know where she is!”_

Taeyong replaces the towel and begins to waterboard her again.

 _“Hmmmm do you expect me to believe that?”_ Taeyong growls out. He’s growing impatient.

Another muffled sound escaped her after a few seconds.

Taeyong lifts the towel. _“Ready to talk now?”_

 _“Yes! Yes..”_ she chokes.

 _“I think her father knows..where she is, he told me that a member of the church saw her..please you can’t hurt her! She’s not a piece of shit like my husband is. She’s kind and a good person, please I beg you to not take out your frustrations on her.”_ She sobs.

Taeyong lifts the towel off completely.

 _“I won’t hurt her..I love her. I’m just a little..upset is all.”_ Taeyong speaks softly. 

_“And your husband..well he’s been ignoring me..that doesn’t make me happy..”_

She stares and shakes like a cold, wet dog.

 _“Call your husband..”_ he hands her phone back to her.

She hesitantly dials him up. Her mind is filled with regrets for giving in, how could she put your life at risk? How could she tell the truth about your father getting info from a man that saw you in the city on the east side? The man said he had seen you come off of the bus and offered you a coat, but you quickly refused and walked away. That’s when he saw you meet up with a guy at a restaurant not too far away.

Your father had already figured out who you were with after he visited the area himself. He’d seen Jaehyun close the restaurant, he followed him home and the next day he followed him to the library on campus.

He had an insider watch closely over Jaehyun’s shoulder as he signed into your email account.

The truth was known to him, but he wouldn’t tell anyone or seek you out himself. He thought it’d be best if it remained a mystery. Even to his own wife.

 _“Hello?”_ Her husband answers.

She sniffles. _“He’s here…you have to tell him where she is..or he’ll kill me!”_

 _“No, oh God, no…where are you?!”_ He asks but before she can respond, Taeyong grabs the phone away from her and presses the ‘FaceTime’ button.

Once he answers, Taeyong smiles widely and places the phone in front of your mother. He rests his chin on her shoulder as she cries.

_“Hey there, pastor, long time no see.”_

_“Taeyong..you maniacal asshole, leave my wife out of this!”_

_“But why? You’ve been ignoring me so I decided to spend some time with her. I must say she’s a lot nicer than you. She reminds me of your daughter too..”_

He looks at the side of her face before kissing her cheek softly. _“I miss her so much.”_

_“She told me that a little birdy told you where y/n is..let’s not waste anymore time. Tell me now!”_

_“I can’t do that, I can’t put her at risk!”_

_“Are you sure you want to keep saying no to me?”_ Taeyong grabs a pair of trimming scissors behind him and holds it to her neck, pressing the tip in to show obvious indentation.

Your mother cries out loudly. “ _Just do it!”_

He shakes his head and bites his lip. _“I’m sorry, honey, but I can’t give our daughter to him.”_

His wife’s eyes widened. _“You-you can’t be serious..you’re gonna let him kill me?”_

He starts to tear up. “ _To protect our daughter…I have to.”_

Taeyong chuckles. _“Well, would you look at that..the crazy bastard doesn’t care about you.”_

“ _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_ The pastor shakes his head as it lowers.

_“But I know what he does care about..money..”_

Taeyong lifts the scissors out of your mother’s neck and places it onto the counter.

_“See..I knew he wouldn’t care if I threatened your life, mom..I knew he wouldn’t care if I posted those videos of me fucking his daughter all over that grand house of his..but I do know he’d care if he loses his church..”_

Taeyong takes his chin in his hand.

_“What would happen if during one of your wonderful sermons..I put those videos of me and your daughter on the big screens.. Ah yes that online streaming service you have that reaches millions..oh, how disastrous would that be? All those families tuning in to porn unknowingly..you’d be ruined, wouldn’t you pastor?”_

_“How could your daughter be with me, a gang leader?”_

Your father looks back at the screen furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head. _“These threats won’t work, you wouldn’t dare.”_

“ _Oh, but let’s not stop there, pastor. Imagine what chaos would ensue if those emails between us just so happened to leak…a pastor..conducting the drug business in his own town?”_

_“Taeyong..”_

_“Just tell him where she is, God damn it! He’ll ruin us!”_ Your mother yells.

_“Everything would be stripped away from you..it starts with the church, then harassment from the media as they call you a hypocrite…I’ve wanted to let the people know who you truly are for the longest time..I’ve spared you, but now, I have nothing to lose. I’ll fuck up your life, pastor.”_

Taeyong grins an evil smile that the pastor just wants to smack from his face.

The pastor closes his eyes and sighs. He just couldn’t let the world know the true criminal he was and furthermore, he knew Taeyong would eventually catch up to you. What was the point of holding back?

Then, he thought of a plan, something that would catch Taeyong off guard. Taeyong’s weakness was that he believed he always had the upper hand in every situation, he’d never suspect what the pastor was about to do to him.

_“Fine..but I won’t tell you where she is, I’ll bring her to you..tomorrow, meet me at the corner of 5th and Herst, in the alleyway. I’ll have her there for you.”_

Taeyong smiles. “ _Perfect. Until then, your wife and I will keep each other company, maybe we’ll watch some movies and enjoy popcorn or something.”_

“ _Taeyong, no, I need her.”_

Taeyong chuckles. _“Are you sure about that? Just a few minutes ago you didn’t care that I had a pair of scissors in her neck..”_

_“Yes but..”_

_“End of discussion,father, I’ll see you at 9 tomorrow night. And don’t even think about bailing on me, because for each minute you’re late, I’ll remove a finger or toe from your beautiful wife.”_ Taeyong ends the FaceTime call.

————

[The Next Day 9:30 PM]

Somehow, you were able to burn the onions.

You turned away for just a split second, then turned back to see your once white onions become black.

_“Damn it.”_

That’s when you hear the door open. You were cooking dinner for you and Jaehyun. It was a late dinner, yes, but Jaehyun had to close the restaurant. 

_“What’s this?”_

Jaehyun laughed as he entered the kitchen and saw you tossing black onions into the sink.

_“Uhhh..I’m cooking..well trying to cook spaghetti and meatballs..it’s not as easy as Gordon Ramsey makes it seem.”_

You pout.

 _“Oh, you didn’t have to..”_ Jaehyun places his bag down and steps beside you in the kitchen.

_“I know..but it’s the least I can do, you’ve welcomed me into your place and kept me safe, and for that, I’m forever thankful.”_

_“It’s nothing, really, I’m just helping you get away from what sounds like a crazy man.”_

Jaehyun places his hand on top of yours.

You turn and look up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

He steps closer, his steamy breath tingling your forehead. You look at his lips and lick your own, you always had a small crush on him and now he was right in front of you, making your heart shiver and your mind cloudy.

He leans forward while still looking into your eyes 

_“The pasta is sticking to the bottom of the pan.”_ He whispers, almost seductively.

Your eyes widen as you step back and turn to the pot with the pasta.

_“Oh! You’re right, oh no!”_

Jaehyun laughs out.

 _“Hey!”_ You smile, feeling your face become hot from embarrassment.

 _“You’re cute._ ” Jaehyun takes his bag out of the kitchen and goes to his room.

 _“Thanks but I just wish I could cook!”_ You yell out to him.

He changes into a white t-shirt and pajama pants and walks back into the kitchen after a few minutes.

He watches from the entry way as you pour olive oil, a bit too much olive oil, onto the pasta. He smiles to himself.

_“Being cute is enough, I like having you here.”_

_“Really?”_ You raise your eyebrows, then look back at him with an innocent expression.

 _“Yeah..”_ he nods and steps close to you once again.

 _“I-Jaehyun..I’ve always..”_ your words stumble out of your mouth as his close proximity makes you hot again.

He towers over you, licking his lips and crossing his arms. _“Always what?”_

You shake your head. You thought of Taeyong and how a part of you still loved him. Jaehyun was nice to you, you couldn’t ruin the friendship you had.

 _“N-Never mind.”_ You look away.

Jaehyun tilts your head back to his while holding your chin.

_“Say it…please.”_

You search his eyes, you’re enamored by him, completely taken aback by his touch and warmth.

You begged for God to forgive you for having sinful thoughts when you looked at him, you wanted to lay kisses onto his collarbones and run your fingers through his hair. You wanted him to kiss your lips for a long time as he wraps your legs around his waist and touches you..everywhere.

He leaned down, watching your lips part.

You were so close..but then..his phone rang.

He closed his eyes and sighed before stepping back. _“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back, I think it’s my lab partner.”_

You nod then turn back to your bubbling spaghetti sauce.

 _“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t know where she is!”_ You hear Jaehyun’s voice raise from his bedroom.

Your brows furrow. Who found his phone number? Who found him and possible found you? You hadn’t left his apartment since getting there.

You walk over to him and stand in the doorway, watching as Jaehyun angrily addresses the person on the phone.

 _“You’ve got the wrong number!”_ He hangs up and turns to you.

 _“Who was that?_ ” You ask quietly, as if the person on the phone can still hear you.

_“Someone that claims to be your father..”_

His phone rang again. 

Your eyes widened as you stared at his phone screen. _“Ask him..what time was I born.”_

If it’s him, you needed to talk to him, you needed to tell him that you’re okay.

Only you, your father and your mother knew the time you were born.

3:33 A.M

Your father always praised it as a holy time. _“You’re an angel”_ he’d always say.

Jaehyun answered the stranger and asked the questions like you asked him to. _“If you’re her father, what time was she born?”_

He put the phone on mute then turned to you.

“he said 3:33 AM..”

Your eyes grew as you reached for his phone. _“It’s him!”_

You unmute it. _“Dad?”_

 _“Yes, dear, oh my God, thank God you’re okay.”_ You can hear him start to sob.

_“Dad, it’s okay, I’m okay.”_

_“I knew my prayers would not be in vain..”_ he cries.

_“I need you to come back, sweetheart. We’ve got him, and we are gonna put him away for good, but we need your help.”_

_“Dad..what are you talking about?”_

You look up at Jaehyun, his arms crossed and his brows knitted.

_“That crazy man! He’s been after you since you ran away, but I got him! I tricked him into meeting up with me. He thought I would turn you in to him, but instead I had the cops ambush him. They arrested him, he’s being brought to the station right now, thank God.”_

Your head begins to spin, your eyes start to blur as water fills them. _“W-what do you mean ‘they arrested him?’”_

How did they find out that Taeyong was the one to kill Mark? And why did you feel a sudden sense of despair now that he was arrested? He deserved it, right?

_“Taeyong kidnapped and assaulted you, that’s what I told the cops, y/n. I told them that you ran away to get away from him. You have to come in as soon as possible to give a statement.”_

_“No..n-no, dad I can’t do that..it isn’t true”_

Silence falls over the phone. _“What do you mean?”_

You start to sob as you thought of Taeyong and all of your moments with him.

_“I-I love him. I can’t deny it, my heart hurts just knowing he might be put away.”_

Even after all he did, you still felt something for him.

 _“Are you stupid? This man is a monster! I saw the things he did to you in those videos!”_ Your father spits out into the phone.

_“Yes! And I let him do those things, I enjoyed it! I can’t lie to you or to the police!”_

_“You leave me no choice! If you don’t come back, I’ll come and get you myself! And I’ll have Jaehyun arrested for kidnapping too!”_

You gasp. _“Dad..you can’t do that..”_ sniffling, you look up at Jaehyun.

_“He has nothing to do with this.”_

_“Then come home and make a statement! This is the only way out..for BOTH of us, we have to take him down!”_ Your father yells over the phone loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.

You hang up the phone and hand it back to Jaehyun.

He shakes his head slowly as he takes it. “ _Y/n…you don’t have to go back.”_

You wipe your eyes. _“I’m sorry, Jaehyun, I’m so sorry for all of this. I have to go back and make things right or…you’ll end up like….”_ Mark. You didn’t finish your sentence because Jaehyun still didn’t know that you knew who killed Mark.

 _“End up like who? You know what, it doesn’t matter.. Y/n, just stay with me, you’ll be okay..”_ the sorrowful look in his eyes eats away at your heart.

He reaches out for your hand, but you pull it away.

_“Jaehyun.. I’ll be okay, I’ll see you on campus.”_

Jaehyun sighs and looks away.

_“I’ll need a hoodie.”_

You grabbed one of Jaehyun’s hoodies and headed out of his apartment and to the closest bus station. Jaehyun walked you to it, and even waited for the next bus to arrive before he left.

As it approached, he felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. He was worried for you, but donned a small smile when you turned back to him to say bye.

You took his face in your hands and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He frowned as you pulled back and looked into his eyes.

_“Goodnight, Jaehyun..I’ll see you soon.”_

While on the bus, you thought of everything that happened. How worried and upset Taeyong must be about you running away. But he killed Mark, he killed an innocent person and your heart aches for your loss.

So why did you worry about Taeyong’s current state in jail?

Once at the bus stop, your mother gave you a big hug and held your face in her hands. _“I’m so sorry to make you do this, honey, but I’m so happy you’re back home.”_

You smiled softly, attempting to hide your worry as you looked into your mother’s drained face. She looked like she hadn’t rested or eaten well.

_“I’m happy I’m home too.”_

Your father nodded and hugged you too, but didn’t say anything, even during your ride to the police station.

When you entered the station, an officer took you into a room where they would ask you important questions.

 _“Please let me go in with her, she’s probably traumatized!”_ Your father begged as they took you away.

 _“Sir..we can’t let anyone else in, she isn’t a minor, so there’s no reason for her to be accompanied by a parent. We will provide her with whatever she asks for and give her as much time as she needs to tell us what happened.”_ The detective spoke to your parents as they waited in the lobby.

Your heart ran wild, your hands shook and grew sweaty as you stood only in what seemed to be a slowly collapsing box. You felt like you couldn’t breathe as the clicking sound of the door shutting behind you echoed in the room.

It was just you and the detective now.

_“I’m going to turn on the light in the other room beside us..Once it is on, you will be able to see the room through this one-way mirror. I need you to identify the man in front of us..but do not worry, we can see him, but he can’t see or hear us. I ask that you answer honestly, but do take your time. We need as much info as possible. Understood?”_

You nodded and swallowed hard. _“Y-yes.”_

She flicks the light switch and your heart drops almost immediately.

Taeyong sits in the center of the room, his wrists bound together with handcuffs. He looks tired, pale, like he hadn’t slept since you left.

The bags under his eyes donned a dark, almost black shade, and made him look even more dangerous than he did before.

Your mouth fell open. He looked like a sad puppy for the first time, he didn’t look like someone that could possibly kill an innocent person. He didn’t look like a gang leader at all, no, he looked like an innocent boy.

You wanted to run to him, hug him and apologize for leaving him. You wanted to see him happy again.

You start to twiddle your thumbs. _“I-I can’t do this.”_

You turn to the detective, but she places her hand on top of yours and nods slowly. _“Yes..you can. Don’t worry, survivors like you often have this exact moment of uncertainty. But it is important that you take your time. Let’s start with a basic question. Do you recognize this man?”_

_“Y-yes.”_

_“What is his name?”_

_“Taeyong..his name is Taeyong.”_ You slowly start to speak more.

“ _How long have you known the suspect?”_

 _“Suspect..”_ you whisper. _“I’ve known him since July of this year..but…”_

 _“What is it?”_ She turns to you, still holding the voice recording device in her hand.

 _“Why..why is he a suspect? What did he do?”_ You sounded ridiculous to the woman, but she didn’t notice that your eyes had not moved from watching Taeyong. You were falling for him over and over again silently. If it weren’t for the glass in between the two of you, you would’ve taken him into your arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, for you had missed him as well.

Taeyong could sense your presence even though he couldn’t see you. He was pissed that he had been set up by your father, a part of him knew that his guys could get him out in time, but he still hated the fact that he was made to look like a fool.

He knew he would kill your father as soon as he could instruct an assassin to do so, but that still wouldn’t solve his ache for you. He was overjoyed when your father finally agreed to bring you to him, he even made reservations at the finest restaurant in town to celebrate your reunion. He would kiss your lips all night long and lay beside you until the sun came out. He would never let you out of his sight again. But sadly, tonight nothing went as planned.

And to hear his father accuse him of engaging in non consensual activities made him furious.

_“Dear…you’re the one that claims he assaulted you..is this not correct?”_

So he wasn’t being arrested and charged with Mark’s murder, they had nothing on him for that. He was being falsely accused of a crime against you.

Taeyong stands up and walks over to the mirror. His hands still in his cuffs as he places them flat against the mirror. He searches for your face, knowing he won’t be able to see it even if he tries harder, but hoping that you’ll see his face filled with regret and pain.

 _“Y/n…”_ he calls out to you softly.

You can’t hear him, but you can see your name fall from his sweet lips.

You place your hands onto the glass to match his, tears falling from your eyes.

How can you accuse your love of a false crime? Especially when he looked so weakened, so low and desperate?

 _“No..no he didn’t kidnap or rape me, it was all consensual…”_ you state firmly, your eyes still locked with Taeyongs.

_“Are you saying that this man, Taeyong, has never touched you without your consent? It’s okay you can be honest with me, he can’t see you.”_

You shake your head. _“I allowed him to love me..each and every time…because I love him..we love each other.”_

_“Ma’am, do you wish to press charges against Taeyong?”_

_“No, no I don’t, I want to be with him.”_

The detective sighs and clicks the stop button on her recorder.

_“Okay, if that’s the case, then we will have to set him free.”_

You step out into the lobby as your parents stand up to greet you. You wipe tears away. _“I couldn’t do it..I couldn’t lie.”_

Your father’s face falls. _“W-what are you saying?”_

_“She has decided to not press charges, you guys are all set to leave, the suspect is a free man, so I’d suggest leaving before he does.”_

_“You can’t be serious! She’s being manipulated by him! That’s emotional abuse!”_ Your father yells.

_“Sir..”_

_“Please, you have to understand, our daughter is not like this. He’s turned her into someone else..he’s violently seducing her.”_ Your mother begs.

_“I understand, but there is nothing we can do. If she says she does not want to press charges, then we are only wasting our time here. Our station could be in deep trouble if we keep the suspect any longer just for your daughter to change her mind.”_

Your mother looks away.

 _“Pastor..”_ the detective turns to your father, _“please, come with me.”_

You and your mother step aside while the two talk. 

_“You of all people know how powerful Taeyong is..how could you get us into this mess?! He has information on all of us and we arrested him before he could use it against us, but now he’s free and aware of our plan! You were supposed to have her plead a case so strong, it would put him away for life! Do you know how much danger you’ve put me and the other sergeants in? This business that he runs affects ALL of us.”_

The detective speaks angrily to your father.

The police were just as involved in Taeyongs drug movements as he was. They’d take a profit from the business made in the city, they were the ones that planted it on criminals that needed to be put away.. they also provided it to CEOs and big white collar men so that they wouldn’t be arrested for possession.

But the police had been upset for quite some time at how Taeyong controlled everything, they thought it should be one of their own, not some street kid that had killers everywhere, ready to strike.

 _“There’s no telling what he’ll do now.”_ The detective cursed.

 _“We still have the videos..”_ your father looked to the floor.

 _“Videos? What videos? The ones of them having sex like normal adults? Yeah, those are gone anyway, you know that hacker of his works fast.”_ The detective rolls her eyes.

_“I’m sorry..but don’t worry, we still have another chance..”_

The pastor had devised a backup plan in case this one fell through. He’d send you out of the country to another school and under a different identity. Then he’d tell everyone that you had been murdered by Taeyong, and would conjure up evidence against him.

You were in the car, heading back home when your parents started to argue.

 _“This is ridiculous!”_ Your dad yelled.

_“Don’t blame this on her! You’re the one that got involved with this guy!”_

_“She has the power to end all of this!”_

He retorted.

You sat in the backseat and looked out the window, thinking of Taeyong and whether or not you should’ve lied.

_“But that’s alright, we’ll send her away to that one catholic school in Italy! She’ll be able to repent and beg for God’s forgiveness!”_

Your father let out.

_“What?”_

You turned to him.

_“You heard me..you’re going away, you’ll be finishing your studies elsewhere so you can be away from this monster and return back to Christianity. Don’t think you’re off the hook after what we saw in those videos. The sins you committed..I can only pray for mercy.”_

_“No! You can’t do that!”_ Your voice rose.

Your mother turned to you. _“Your father is being a bit dramatic right now, but it’s true. It’s for your own safety.”_

 _“Mom..don’t send me away..”_ you panted.

She reached out and laid her hand on your thighs. “ _Sweetheart, it will be okay, we will visit you whenever we can, and you’ll get to travel! It will be so exciting to leave this town behind.”_ She gave a small smile before turning back around. 

Your father calms down slowly. _“Y/n..”_ he takes a deep breath. _“I don’t want to be so harsh on you, but..”_

 _“What..who is that?”_ Your mother squints and looks out onto the front yard of your house. 

Multiple men stand along the front of your house, dressed in black and those same glowing masks that you could never forget. They were haunting enough, but as they stood still with large weapons and motorcycles beside them, you felt a chill run down your spine.

 _“No…”_ your father says with wide eyes.

_“It’s him.”_

The car slowly comes to hault.

Your dad locks the doors. 

_“Stay inside.”_

_“What are we gonna do now? The cops aren’t gonna come, are they?”_ Your mother rubs her temple.

When you look through the front glass you see him at the center, leaning onto his motorcycle.

_“How the hell did they get through the front gate?”_

_“Don’t be an idiot, you know they have their ways.”_ Your mother turns to him.

But all you can do is watch Taeyong. The way he sits coolly on the bike, leaning his head back as he runs his fingers through his crimson hair.

He removes his mask and places it beside him on the seat.

He’s alluring, beautiful. The night sky only adds to his sexy and mysterious aura. 

_“I want to go to him.”_ You whisper. “ _He’s here for me.”_

 _“Are you insane?”_ Your dad turns to you.

_“No, but you’ll send me off to another country whether or not I want to..I can’t do that.”_

_“Y/n..sweetie,no..”_ your mother starts but you quickly unlock the door and jump out of the car, running out of it and to Taeyong without care or worry.

You have no thoughts, just desire. You want to be beside him, you want to feel him again.

You hug him tightly.

 _“Little mouse..”_ he whispers into your ear while looking over your shoulder and onto the dumbstruck face of your father in the driver’s seat.

He hugs you tightly and rubs your back. 

_“Taeyong..I’m sorry, I was scared.”_

_“I know..but I’ll never hurt you, you know that.”_ He leans back and grips your throat while looking into your eyes. He gives you a wicked smile as he rubs his thumb along your bottom lip.

He then leans down and kisses you hard, forcing his tongue into your mouth.

Your teeth clink against each other as your heads turn.

You pull yourself closer to him, not caring about your parents or anyone else watching the two of you. You feel amazing, your craving is finally satisfied as his tongue licks your lips.

He pulls away and looks into your eyes. _“We have a lot to talk about don’t we..”_

Your father jumps out of the car and walks up to the two of you.

 _“This is enough! Stop terrorizing us! Give us our little girl!”_ He cries out.

Taeyong’s eyes flicker up to him as every one of his guys points their gun at your father in unison, stopping him in his tracks.

 _“You’ve got some nerve, pastor…”_ his mouth lifts into a smile.

_“But I’ll make a deal with you.. I won’t tell anyone or the media about tonight or your involvement in drug crimes..”_

Your mouth falls open, what did Taeyong mean?

_“Just as long as you leave us alone AND pay all of us double the amount for each delivery.”_

Your father stumbles over his words, his eyes racing from the men that point guns at him then to your face.

 _“Please..anyone, anyone but her.”_ He begs.

Taeyong chuckles. _“No..no, I want her. She’s not just “anyone.”_

He looks down into your eyes.

Your father sighs and accepts defeat, as he sees how enchanted you are by him. There is no going back, you’ve been completely corrupted by him.

 _“Fine. But please don’t hurt her.”_ He steps back.

 _“Goodnight, pastor..”_ Taeyong waves and smiles wickedly.

You jump onto Taeyong’s bike and head off to his apartment.

————

Once in his place, Taeyong takes you to his living room.

He instructs you to stand in the center while he takes his leather jacket off and plops down onto the couch.

_“Taeyong..I’m sorry.”_

You play with your fingers behind your back and bite your lips. He looked amazing in his black button up and black jeans. Three buttons were open to reveal his toned chest.

 _“I know you are…but that’s not enough..where were you?”_ He tilts his head and spreads his arms out along the top of the couch.

_“I..I was with a family member on the east side. Please Taeyong, I was scared I didn’t know what to do! Please forgive me.”_

_“What do you do in church when you beg for forgiveness, little mouse?”_

_“I…pray, I get on my knees and pray.”_ You nod.

_“Then what should you be doing right now?”_

You instantly fell to your knees on the hard, cold floor. You whimper at the harsh pain you felt. 

You put your hands together. “ _Please..please don’t hurt anymore people.”_

Taeyong’s cat eyes lock with yours as your heart races. _“Little mouse…I was in so much pain when you left me. I’m upset so I need you to answer me honestly, where. were. You?”_

You begin to tremble. _“Taeyong, I’m here now, isn’t that enough? My aunt decided to help me deal with the loss of M-“_

Taeyong’s eyes widened. _“Mark? I got rid of him for you! For us! What is there to mourn?”_

_“Taeyong, he was my friend, nothing more, I need you to trust me if we are going to make this work.”_

You licked your lips as you spoke through furrowed brows.

 _“I trust you..do you trust me to protect us? To protect what we have?”_ Taeyong leans forward.

You nod quickly. _“Yes.”_

He stares into your eyes for a moment then leans back into the chair. _“Prove it, crawl to me.”_

Your mouth opens to protest but the glint of danger in Taeyong’s eyes stops you. You just need to do what he says in order to get what you want. The aching in between your legs had no plan to go away until you were satisfied by him.

You crawled over slowly then kneeled once you got to his bent legs.

You sat up straight, the heels of your foot under your bum, and looked up at him through your lashes.

He was so handsome, you wanted to climb up onto his lap and make love to him.

He waved a finger. _“Take your sweatshirt off..”_

Taeyong had noticed that you wore a men’s hoodie, and he wasn’t too happy about it, but he ignored his suspicions.

 _“Who does this belong to?_ ” He took it from you as you lifted it over your head, your breasts falling victim to the crisp air in the apartment.

 _“It’s my..cousin’s!”_ You answered quickly.

Taeyong threw it to the side and looked back at you. _“I hate when you lie to me, sweetheart.”_

_“I’m not lying! I promise!”_

Taeyong keeps eye contact with you as he reaches into his waistband and pulls out his gun.

He takes the safety off and places it right in front of you.

You shy away from the intimidating weapon and whimper.

_“Taeyong!”_

_“If you’re telling the truth, lick it like it’s me, little mouse.”_

You’re hesitant but raise your head back up. You stick your tongue out to lick the underside of the gun first, your eyes brimming with tears.

_“Don’t cry, love, I won’t hurt you..even though I could pull this trigger right now and end it all..”_

Taeyong watches your eyes widen.

_“I could end the pain that I’ve experienced because you threw me away.”_

You shake your head. _“I didn’t throw you away, I love you!”_

_“Keep going..don’t stop until I tell you to, or I’ll be even more upset. What did you say we needed to make this work? Hmmm trust..that was the word. So trust me..”_

Taeyong sighed

You continue to lick it, the cold metal leaving a bitter taste on your tongue.

 _“Use those pretty lips.”_ Taeyong feels himself harden in his pants as he watches you below him blow the gun like it’s him.

You flatten your tongue along the round tip of the barrel then sink down onto it completely. Your cheeks hollowing as you imagine that it is Taeyong’s tempting member in your mouth.

 _“Fuck..you’re beautiful..”_ Taeyong pushes the gun in and out of your mouth, watching as your spit coats the metal.

Your eyes are locked with his as he begins to palm himself through his jeans. He pushes the gun in deeper and faster to hit the back of your throat. You gag as tears run down your cheeks.

He can’t take it anymore. He removes the gun from your mouth and places it down onto the couch behind him.

He quickly zips his pants down, allowing his cock to spring free. You lick your lips and replace the gun with his cock, enjoying the salty taste of his precum and moaning onto him. You move your head up and down rapidly, using your tongue and the plush inside of your hollowing cheeks to bring him to the edge. He groans and throws his head back.

He holds the back of your head and bucks his hips into you. You gag, his rough movements making your throat feel raw. Your jaw becomes locked. But he goes even faster then holds you down against him as he cums in your mouth. The feeling of him finally using you to orgasm is beyond satisfactory. Your underwear is soaked.

Taeyong pants and leans back into the couch. _“Tuck it back in for me, little mouse.”_

Taeyong flinches at the feeling of your cold, soft fingers on his limp cock.

You zip his pants up and wait for more instructions.

Through low eyes he motions for you to go to him. You stand up straight and wipe your mouth and cheeks.

_“Take off your pants, sweetheart.”_

You immediately draw your pants and underwear down in one quick sweep, your heart beats fast. You want to feel him so badly.

Taeyong bites his lips while looking into your completely naked body. _“You’re gorgeous and you’re all mine..”_

He holds your waist and brings you down onto his lap.

 _“Do you want to ride me like a good girl?”_ Taeyong’s husky voice enters your ear, his fingers dip in between your thighs, tapping against your dripping folds.

You hiss and breathe heavily.

_“Yes..”_

_“Yes, what?”_ Taeyong holds your neck and looks into your eyes.

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Good girl..”_ he pats his thigh.

You give a puzzled expression. _“I-“_

 _“It’s easy, just move like you did on the stool..”_ Taeyong smirks.

 _“Okay.”_ You nod and place your hands on his shoulders.

He grips your waist again and presses you firmly onto his thigh, pushing your body forward and backward while looking into your eyes.

You let out a whimper as the rough fabric presses onto your flower.

Your soaking heat coats his jeans. You move faster and faster. Taeyong watches your face twist as you experience a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

He presses his tongue flat against your nipple. You grip his shoulder harder and moan out his name.

He circles his tongue around the swollen bud then pulls away.

 _“How do you feel, little mouse?”_ He flexes his thigh under your open legs, making you yelp and fall forward at the unexpected friction against your aching pussy.

 _“It feels..so good, sir.”_ You struggle to get out, your hips rocking back and forth. You find that one spot that makes you weak and continue to ride against it. Your clit feels incredibly stimulated by the rough material. You feel raw, but sexy under Taeyong’s gaze.

 _“Sir..I’m going to..”_ you gasp.

Taeyong licks the other nipple while his hand massages your breast, pumping it while pressing his fingertips into the soft skin.

Your body shakes onto him, you throw your head back and moan loudly as you come undone on his thigh.

The combination of his swift tongue on your nipple and his clenching thighs on you sent you overboard. You saw stars.

Taeyong smirked then grabbed your ass to force you to keep moving on his thighs. You trembled and cried out as overstimulation set in.

 _“I’ve missed you, little mouse, I’ve missed the way you taste.”_ He whispers against your chest then lifts you up and places you onto the couch beside him.

You’re on your back still recovering from your orgasm when he crawls over you slowly. He holds your ankles kissing along your right leg as he slowly places it over the couch. He then lays down and faces your leaking and exposed pussy.

 _“Mmm so pretty._ ” His warm breath makes you flinch.

He picks up his gun and teases your entrance with it, sliding the metal in between your folds as you cry out.

_“Taeyong!”_

You try to pull yourself up on the couch, but he pulls you down by the waist. Your knees clink together.

He presses the gun into you harder, rubbing it up and down, just barely touching your clit. He spreads your legs open again, his fingers digging into your thigh.

He bites his lips as he uses the round tip to part your folds and tease your entrance, swirling around the juices that escaped earlier.

_“Fuck..I wanna taste you..”_

He licks the gun clean of your juices as he watches you below him with dark eyes, you lick your lips and moan.

_“Ahhh you’re so needy, little mouse. Should I fuck you with my gun or my mouth next?”_

He rubs your clit with the gun as he bites his lips and waits for your answer.

_“Keep going, sir. I like it.”_

Taeyong leans back down and kisses your clit. _“Why not both?”_

He places one finger into your throbbing pussy slowly circling it around. You whimper and arch your back as it feels good to have something finally inside you. He then places another finger inside to stretch you out. He slides them in and out easily while using his thumb to press onto your clit. His fingertips tap onto your g spot teasingly.

 _“Oh my god!”_ Your arch your back even more then massage your breasts. The sight of you below him like this makes him weak. Your skin sweaty and hair disheveled, your lips swollen and red from you biting them. You’ve been corrupted by him yet again.

 _“That’s it, sweetheart.”_ He removes his fingers and replaces them with his gun, carefully sliding it in and out as you adjust to the cold metal not inside you.

 _“Fuck.”_ Taeyong curses. Something about your pussy welcoming his gun makes him dizzy. The danger of it all is unbelievably hot to him.

_“How does it feel?”_

_“It feels..strange, but good, sir, please keep going.”_ You prop yourself up on your elbows and look down at the black object sliding easily into you. You let out a moan.

_“So good, s-sir.”_

Taeyong pushes your legs further apart .

You begin to ride it yourself, your eyes floating from the wet gun and to Taeyong’s veiny hands and muscular arms decorated by tattoos. His red hair is parted to the side but a strand fell into his forehead during all the action.

His lips are red and plump, just begging to be kissed by you.

Your velvety walls begin to clench as you move up and down onto the object faster. Taeyong watches your fucked out expression while you chase your high. Your breasts bounce fervently as you move your body faster. Endless whimpers leave your lips.

 _“Are you going to cum?”_ Taeyong leans back down over your opening and lifts up the skin above your clit.

_“Yes—sir!”_

He flattens his tongue against your clit then circles the tip of it around it.

He pushes his tongue in firmly, licking upwards at unpredictable paces ll while never letting your eyes contact go.

You throw your head back as your eyes roll in the back of your head. 

_“I’m…Taeyong!”_ your body shakes, the knot in your stomach finally being relieved, you can’t finish your sentence. Taeyong’s tongue drives you crazy, you can’t think straight. Your body felt like it had been transported to another real mmt as his tongue still massages your clit.

You fall back into the couch, your movements stopping.

Taeyong takes his gun out and licks up your cum while closing his eyes and savoring the taste.

He places the gun beside him then leans down to kiss you so you can taste yourself.

 _“I love you…but I’ll just have to punish you for running away.”_ He kisses your forehead as your eyes open.

That itch for Taeyong had been satisfied, but now you had to deal with the consequences of your actions.

 _“I have something to show you.”_ He whispers while taking a strand of hair out of your face.

He takes you to the guest room where he has placed a large, wooden cross onto the wall.

At the ends are straps for one’s arms and legs, your eyes grow.

_“Taeyong…”_

He takes your hand and brings you closer to the large cross while smiling. He turns to face you.

 _“Did you think I’d let you off this easy? Tsk tsk”_ Taeyong smirks. He quickly lifts you up and places your legs around his waist. He then lifts your arms up one by one and attaches them to the cross. He backs away and allows your naked body to dangle.

_“Taeyong..please! I said I was sorry!”_

_“And this will prove to me that you truly are…I had trouble sleeping because I was so worried about you…now, I must return the favor.”_ He says as he brings both feet together and buckles your ankles to the cross as well.

He steps back and marvels at the beautiful sight of you on the cross.

He smiles. “ _Y/n…you’re my savior, you’re all that I need, you’re my religion, and I would do anything for you.”_

 _“Taeyong..please, my arms hurt.”_ You cry out.

_“Shhh don’t beg, my love.”_

He turns and grabs the remote for the TV right across from you.

He presses the “on” button and you immediately see a video of Taeyong taking you from behind. 

_“I’ve made a special movie for you..it will play our most special moments over and over tonight. This will ensure that you will never forget what it’s like to be with me again.”_

_“Taeyong, I never forgot about you..”_ you say softly in a final attempt to be let down.

 _“Then why did you stay away for so long?”_ Taeyong growls out, his eyes are wild, like he is holding back a deep anger.

Your mouth falls open into silence.

 _“My love..I hope you can appreciate this gift.”_ Taeyong then exits the room, leaving you alone with the bright and loud TV playing compilation videos of you and Taeyong having sex, along with disturbing videos of murders being carried out by his gang.

You cry silently and close your eyes tightly, but you can’t drown out the sound. Your arms and legs hurt from being strained for so long, you’re not sure how much more you can take after just an hour.

 _“Taeyong!”_ You call out but there’s no answer.

You stay suspended on the cross and cry throughout the entire night.

You struggled against the restraints from time to time, until you couldn’t even feel your arms. You closed your eyes tightly and looked up, down, to the side..anywhere but forward where the TV was. And somehow, you were able to close your eyes and fall asleep to the sound of your moans and Taeyongs deep voice in the video. But soon you were woken once again by a violent and disturbing video of torture or murder.

The next morning, Taeyong came into the room and untied you. He shut the TV off and carried your strained and numb body to the shower.

 _“Taeyong..”_ you whispered softly, your tired eyes opening slowly as you drifted in and out of consciousness.

 _“Yes, little mouse, I’m here..”_ He kissed your cheek, then trailed his soft, warm lips down your jaw and neck.

He helped you shower then took you to his bed.

He then covered your body with a blanket and sat on the edge of the bed beside you. He bed smelled like a field of flowers, the plush and bouncy pillow below your head felt especially heavenly.

“ _Did you do all those things to those people?”_ You mutter out with your eyes closed.

_“Yes..they were bad people, they deserved their punishment, just like you deserved yours..”_

Your eyes open wide.

_“But lucky for you, you’ve begged for forgiveness and gained it from me.”_

Taeyong gave you a small smile. _“You should rest now.”_

He was about to leave but you called out to him.

_“Taeyong…do you trust me?”_

The last thing you wanted was for Taeyong to do some digging to find out who you really spent time with during those two weeks. If he found out you were lying and found out about Jaehyun, that would be the last straw. He’d lose it. He would kill the both of you, and maybe your parents too.

You wanted reassurance that he would let it go once and for all, that you could move on and be like you were before.

Taeyong looked back at you and gave a questioning look as he raised an eyebrow.

But he didn’t say anything. He leaned down and placed his lips on yours. Your eyes closed and you finally found some strength in your arms and wrapped one around him, your fingers lightly scratching his back as his lips caressed yours.

His fingers press into your scalp while he listens to you moan.

 _“Should I trust you?”_ He says before kissing your neck.

You whimper as he presses his chest onto yours, his pelvis resting against you. You widen your legs a little, your breath leaving you as soon as you feel his hard member poke against the blanket.

He continues to kiss your lips, the way his tongue leaves gentle licks along your bottom lip and the way his hands move on your scalp puts you in a trance.

You reach down into his boxers and take his hard member into your hand, cupping it and moving it up and down slowly.

A groan leaves his lips and enters your mouth, you continue to stroke his member. 

He then kisses your neck. _“Oh, little mouse, you’re too good and making me feel this way._ ” He growls and bucks into your hand.

You feel a growing moisture in between your legs.

 _“You should trust me..I’m yours.”_ You whisper against his ears as you rub the precum in his tip with your thumb.

_“I want to feel you..please.”_

Taeyong kisses your collarbone and sucks hard. “ _Say it.”_

_“Want to feel you inside me..”_

A whimper escapes your throat. You’re so pent up, you feel you might burst.

Taeyong lifts himself from you and throws the blanket beside you, revealing your naked body and drenched entrance.

 _“What do you want me to do?”_ Taeyong smirks, his forehead glistening with sweat. He removes your hand and replaces it with his own, positioning his cock right in front of your needy opening.

 _“Taeyong…”_ you gasp as you watch the toned figure above you and run your hand down his abs.

He nearly cums as he watches his name fall from your innocent lips. Your eyes widen and you lick your lips while your chest rises up and down rapidly.

He watches you stare at his cock as he pleasures it himself.

_“Fuck me..”_

Taeyong chuckles then rubs his tip in between your folds. You moan at the feeling of something finally against your throbbing hole.

He doesn’t waste any more time as he pushes into you, thrusting your body upwards against the bed.

_“Yes..”_

You feel every vein of his wonderful cock as he runs it against your silky walls. You clench without control and whimper as he pushes in harder.

 _“Are you going to cum so soon, little mouse?”_ Taeyong tilts his head as he watches your jaw tense. He holds onto your knees, pushing them further apart making you cry out.

Your legs wrap around his waist. Your hands shake and grip his back as if to hold onto your sanity.

He presses his thumb onto your clit. “ _Answer me, sweetheart.”_

_“Y-yes..”_

Taeyong continues to move his thumb sensually in circles onto your body. He looks into your pure eyes.

Time moves in slow motion as your body trembles.

You cry out his name one final time and dig your fingers into his back.

Taeyong cums soon after, groaning and releasing onto your breasts as they move up and down rapidly.

He treasures the sight of your entire body shining with sweat and now his cum on your beautiful chest.

He leans down and kisses your nipples before flattening his tongue onto each one slowly.

 _“Oh..Taeyong..”_ you moan and close your eyes, your hands running through his scalp.

You cum again a few minutes after. That day, you and Taeyong made love and love again on his bed, your bodies entangled with each other while you change positions. Your tongues never grew tired, your hands covered all areas of skin, your neck covered in love bites. and your bodies sunk into the cloud-like bed once it was all over.

But as you laid down beside Taeyong, you couldn’t help but think about how Taeyong never answered your question.

He never said if he trusted you.

————

[Three Days Later]

Taeyong dropped you off and picked you up from all of your classes. He didn’t let you see or speak to your parents. But they didn’t reach out to you either. You wondered why they gave up so easily, but then you remembered your father’s words. He only wanted to protect himself and his money. It hurt knowing that he was this way all while being involved in illegal activities with Taeyong.

You finally realized that it was your father that caused the break in, you felt betrayed by the man you were raised by.

You started to question your faith, but you still visited the church and prayed. You prayed for your family’s health and safety, you prayed for Mark’s safe arrival in heaven and for your forgiveness. Each time you thought of him, you teared up.

You also prayed for Jaehyun’s safety. You hoped that you wouldn’t run into him on campus, for you knew that he would ask too many questions.

The fact that Taeyong could possibly have his guys watch you on campus to see who you interacted with made you nervous.

No one was safe around you until you gained Taeyong’s trust.

And when you asked for it, Taeyon would only give you a small smile and caress your cheek with his thumb. He’d say you were “cute” or start to kiss you.

But last night he said _“soon..I will.”_

You weren’t sure what he meant by that but his words haunted you even as you walked to class.

You looked onto the sidewalk and gripped your backpack, you were about to cross the street at a stoplight when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

_“Hey, stranger.”_

You turned to see a dimpled, brown haired boy.

Jaehyun. Oh no. 

You looked around nervously. _“Jaehyun! Hey, how are you?”_

He smiled widely. _“I’m alright, how are you? How have you been doing?”_ He stepped towards you with a look of concern.

 _“I’m fine! I’m sorry about what happened, I-I blew things out of proportion.”_ You smiled back, but your eyes still looked anxious.

Jaehyun looked around, then looked back at you.

_“What-who are you looking for?”_

_“Huh? I’m sorry, what?”_

_“You keep looking around like someone is watching you, is everything okay?”_ He whispered.

_“Oh! Haha, yeah everything is fine, I was just looking for my friend, we’re supposed to walk to class together!”_

_“Oh, I see. Well, I’d love to study or even have dinner with you if you have time today..”_

_“I’d love to, but I already have plans…”_ you looked out across the street and pretended to wave to someone.

_“Oh! She’s over there, I’d love to talk more, but I have to go, I’ll catch you l-“_

You start to walk away, but Jaehyun takes your hand and tugs you back slightly.

He stares at your wrist. You hadn’t noticed that when you waved, your sleeve had fallen down slightly, revealing the subtle markings left from the straps Taeyong used to tie you to the cross a few nights ago.

Jaehyun’s eyes grew. “ _Y/n..what is this? Are you in trouble?”_

You tugged your hand away and rubbed your wrist. “ _It-it’s nothing! I just had a, um, an allergic reaction to this bracelet my mom bought me!”_

Jaehyun tilts his head. “ _Y/n..you can talk to me.”_

 _“I’m fine, trust me..I’ll see you later, okay? I really have to go..”_ you spring away as Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest.

While in class, you struggle to focus on your studies. You thought about Taeyong, and how you could love someone that killed people. Those videos replayed throughout your mind, but so did the memories of Taeyong’s bright smile and laugh. You can’t push away the feelings you have when you look at him, falling into him every time as he magically makes you forget all that he’s done. Is this love? It felt like it, but something still felt wrong.

_“Miss y/l/n…care to join us?”_

Professor Li interrupted your thoughts.

You nodded. “ _I’m sorry, what was the question?”_

 _“In 2 Samuel 11, David displeased the Lord by doing what?”_ The professor’s deep voice echoed in the silent classroom of about 50 people.

Your mouth falls open. You hadn’t read that section and had no clue what the answer was. 

_“I-I..”_

He stepped closer to your desk with his book in hand. _“Stuttering? No, David did not do that..”_

He looks down on you intimidatingly. You sunk down into your chair as your face felt hot.

_“Miss y/l/n, I don’t understand how you can take so much time away from class only to fall behind..you’ve had plenty of time at home to read, isn’t that right?”_

_“Y-yes, Professor.”_

_“Then why haven’t you read this? Do you expect knowledge and information to just jump into the tiny brain of yours? You have to read so you can absorb it all, make it bigger.”_

_“You’re right, I’m s-“_

_“Don’t apologize, just open the book and read the words, or do I need to send you back to English 101?”_

A few snickers erupted in the class. Your vision became blurry as you teared up.

 _“No, professor, I will read it tonight.”_ Your voice barely above a whisper. 

_“Did we all hear that class? Miss y/l/n has decided to actually do the readings for class, let’s give her a round of applause..”_ Everyone clapped for you and some students started to laugh out more as the professor rolled his eyes and walked back to the board.

You grabbed your backpack and quickly headed for the door when class ended.

_“Miss y/l/n..I need you to stay after class for a few minutes..”_

You sighed and stepped to the side to allow other students to leave his class.

Once the room was empty, the professor called you over to his desk.

 _“Are you okay?”_ The 50-something year old looked into your eyes over his glasses.

 _“I’m fine..”_ you played with your thumbs in front of your skirt.

“ _Do you have…personal.. stuff going on at home?”_

_“Yes..”_

Professor Li was always jealous of your father. He hated how much power he had and made it known to you every time he had you in class, but today he really embarrassed you and you just wanted to run home and cry.

 _“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m sure being the child of a pastor is no easy task…”_ he stands up and stretches.

_“But remember to always have faith, to always believe in the good Lord, and to serve him well..”_

You nodded. Of course you knew all of this, but why did he make you nervous with each step he took towards you?

_“With that being said..I suggest you spend less time with these sinful boys and more time with your head in the books.”_

_“I’m sorry? I’m not following..”_ your brows furrow.

He chuckled and looked to the side as he stood in front of you and leaned back on the desk.

_“Come on, y/n..these little skirts that you wear even during the winter time..the knee highs..where is your modesty?”_

He eyed you up and down and even had the audacity to bite his lips as he stared at a loose button in your top.

You scoff. “ _Shouldn’t you be worried about your wandering eyes and sexualization of me?”_

He stood up straight and looked onto you sternly. _“What did you say to me?”_

 _“I’ve done nothing for you to accuse me of ditching class to engage in sexual activities..”_ you firmly let out.

He laughs then grabs your waist, you jump and try to push him away but he pulls you onto him firmly.

 _“Let go! You creep!”_ You shove him away.

_“Y/n..”_

That familiar voice echoed in the room.

The professor immediately lets go and looks frightened.

You turn to see Taeyong.

_“Taeyong?”_

Taeyong doesn’t look at you, he glares at the man that touched you and walks over slowly.

 _“Hey, little mouse, I was worried about you..”_ he says coolly, but the look on his face is hauntingly unreadable. You feel your stomach grow sick as he gets closer, the crazy glint in his eyes becoming more and more visible.

He looks at you and takes your face in his hand. He wipes a tear that has fallen down your cheek with his thumb.

 _“I saw everyone leave class…except for you.”_ His eyes shift from your face and onto Professor Li’s.

The professor swallows hard, his skin crawling with unease as Taeyong’s aura is dark and nerve racking. He had no idea who this man was but the tattoos, red hair, and piercings told him enough.

_“…why is that, professor?”_

_“Miss y/l/n is falling behind on her studies, but now I see what, or rather, who she’s been preoccupied with..”_ the professor eyes Taeyong up and down and looks at him with disgust.

Taeyong smiles wickedly. _“I’ll be sure to take care of what’s keeping her from succeeding, Professor..maybe you should take care of those…lingering hands..”_

He turns to look up at the crucifix above the professor’s desk.

 _“I’m sure the lord is not too happy about that move you just pulled.”_ He still has that crazy smile on his face as he takes your hand.

The professors mouth fell open.

 _“We should leave..”_ Taeyong did everything in his power to hold back his desire to bash this man’s head on the desk.

You both walked away, but not before the professor let out one final remark.

_“Lust..It was a sin of lust that David committed.”_

You continued walking as the professor let out a chuckle.

Taeyong drove you back to his place in silence.

 _“Are you upset with me?”_ You turn and ask him while in the passenger seat of his brand new sports car.

_“No, of course not, I know it was out of your control.”_

You didn’t know what to be more worried about. The fact that Taeyong waited only a few minutes for you to disappear from his sight before he searched for you, or the fact that he let your professor off so easily. It was unlike him.

 _“Will you hurt him?”_ You ask.

Taeyong hums for a moment and tilts his head. _“Maybe..maybe not, what would you like me to do?”_

 _“I-I don’t know, he was so mean to me..”_ you shocked yourself. Your immediate response should’ve been “don’t hurt him.” But instead, you actually contemplated whether or not he should receive some sort of punishment. Was Taeyong changing you?

 _“Well, little mouse, I’m sure everything will work out in the end…don’t worry about him, he’ll never place a finger on you again.”_ He turns to you, there’s a wild look in his eyes that you can’t describe.

You approach the apartment complex and Taeyong parks into a spot designated to him. You click open your seatbelt, but Taeyong holds your hand.

 _“Hey.._ ” he calls out to you softly and looks down to your lips.

_“Yes..”_

Taeyong is captivated by your eyes, deep and so round. 

He clicks his seatbelt open too and leans over to kiss you, turning his head as his warm tongue brushed against your bottom lip for entrance.

You close your eyes and deepen the kiss, your arms going up and around his neck to pull him closer. Your thighs tighten together as you feel a wet sensation building in between them. Taeyong has this effect on you, every time, he so easily turns you into a begging and needy mess.

Taeyong grips your thigh and pulls it away, leaving you subject to the cold air in the car.

You moan into his mouth as you feel his digits press onto your slit, gliding up and down slowly.

He chuckles. _“Ahh such a good girl…”_ Taeyong kisses your neck as he pushes one finger in, your body shifting in the seat to get a better feeling of his wonderful fingers inside you. The image of Taeyongs veiny, tattooed arm disappearing into your skirt makes you moan with more volume.

 _“That’s it, little mouse, tell me how good your pussy feels..”_ He pushes another finger into you then rubs your bud with his thumb.

You bite your lips as his fingers pump in and out of you while pressing onto your sweet spot. But Taeyong taps against it teasingly, barely pressing into it.

 _“Harder…please.”_ You breathily exclaim.

_“No..you have to tell me how good it feels..”_

He says against your neck then bites it.

 _“Ahh!”_ You yelp. _“It feels good, s-so good.”_

He watches your mouth fall open through low eyes, your pussy becoming increasingly wet as he continues to explore your walls with his long fingers. 

He takes your hand and places it onto the tent in his pants. _“Do you feel that?”_

 _“Yes..”_ you bite your lips.

He bucks into your hand as you palm it. _“Do you want it? Tell me badly you want it..”_ a smile falls onto his lips as he whispers against your jaw.

_“I want it, Taeyong, I want you..fuck me please.”_

Your hips move on their on onto his hand, you can’t hold back any longer and clench just at the thought of Taeyong fucking you hard in his brand new car.

But Taeyong pulls his fingers out, a pop echoing in the car. He licks his fingers slowly and closes his eyes.

_“As you wish, sweetheart.”_

You whimper at the sudden emptiness.

_“Take your panties off for me, but leave your pretty skirt on..”_

You immediately drag your underwear down your legs and leave it on the floor, then turn to Taeyong and wait for his next instruction.

 _“Get in the back..”_ he demands and turns the dash cam on his windshield around to record the inside of the vehicle instead.

You go to open the door but Taeyong stops you.

_“No, no…through here..crawl back there.”_

He smirks as he taps the center console.

You crawl over it, your hands resting firmly against the back seat as your abs flex to bring the rest of your body to the back.

But Taeyong chuckles and wraps his arm under your stomach. He grips you tightly, holding you in place as you whimper.

 _“T-Taeyong?”_ You breathe heavily while in this weird position, your ass up and head down as your knees rest on the arm rest.

 _“Yes, little mouse, I just want to admire you from this angle for a moment.”_ You hear a low chuckle escape Taeyong. He flips up the frilly end of your skirt.

Your bare ass and dripping pussy is now on display for him and the camera.

He uses his other hand and swats your opening. Your legs become weak.

The high pitched noise you make makes Taeyong grow even more.

He slides his fingers in between your folds, coating them with your slick once again.

 _“I love your body, sweet girl, but your pussy is my favorite part..it’s so wet, I wish you could see it right now.”_ His deep, husky voice is laced with lust.

He spreads his index and middle finger to separate and expose your silky hole, but does so at an awfully slow pace. You moan and move against his fingers, hoping to gain more friction.

But Taeyong withdraws his fingers and slaps your ass.

_“You’re being impatient, little mouse..”_

_“I’m-I’m sorry, please..I need you..”_ you beg.

Taeyong hums as he watches your essence run down your thighs and even to your pink knee highs.

Your arms begin to hurt from holding your body up.

Taeyong continues to play with your flower, pushing his fingers in and out while you’re at this new angle.

As you get closer, clenching around him as your legs tremble, he moves his fingers faster, creating a sinful sound with your body as your high pitched moans grow louder.

Taeyong takes his fingers out slowly just as you’re about to cum. He bites his lips as he watches your smooth skin become even more wet, essence running out of you like a flood.

He can’t take it anymore, he has to fuck you so he takes his arm from under you.

_“You may go back now.”_

He leaves the car and joins you in the backseat.

He immediately moves to the center of it and brings you over his waist.

You kneel over him and unbutton your shirt. Taeyongs eyes are glued to your dainty fingers revealing your chest to him.

 _“Taeyong… I want you so badly.”_ You moan out then lick your lips. 

He looks delectable under you, his ruby red hair pushed back and his eyes low.

He unbuckles his belt and pulls his aching member out.

_“Do you want my cock, little mouse?”_

He leans his head back onto the head rest while he watches you unhook your bra in the back.

_“Y-yes”_

_“Then you should take it, right?”_ He looks down and taps his dick against your thigh.

You nod and kneel directly over his delicious cock. You lower yourself onto him slowly, your hands gripping his shoulders as you cry out from the satisfaction of him finally being inside, filling you up completely.

 _“Good girl..”_ Taeyong whispers. He leans back and watches you bounce on him, your breasts jumping and your eyes shutting tightly.

You swivel your hips as his cock slides in and out of you, grinding into your tight, plush pussy.

Taeyong runs his hands along your thighs, pushing your skirt up your stomach so he can finally see you take his cock and cover it in shining slick.

The car is filled with grunts and moans as you ride him, you finally find the perfect spot, his dick curves into you and presses against it.

 _“Oh!! Taeyong, I’m going to..”_ you throw your head back, the bundle of knots slowly start to unravel. You move even faster.

 _“Mmmm..yes, sweetheart, I know.._ ” Taeyong says smoothly before gripping your waist with both hands and picking you up off of him.

 _“Taeyong! No..please!”_ You cry out, once again you are so close, only to be shunned away from your release.

He turns you around and lowers you back onto him. He slams into you as he brings a hand to your neck. He presses his thumb and fingers into the side of it as you whimper.

Your legs spread more as Taeyong’s dick curves into you at a different but still satisfactory angle.

He squeezes his hand around your throat and buried himself into you deeper, using your body more like a sex doll as the camera records.

He thinks about how fucked out you looked right now, your mouth open, practically drooling and your hair messy. Your hands grabbing at your breasts and playing with your nipples. He knows he’ll watch this video later and enjoy watching you lose your innocence in the back of his car, he’ll enjoy the sight of each whimper falling from your pretty mouth and your skirt riding up as you kneel over him in cute knee highs.

He then uses his other hand and rubs his fingertips into your clit. 

You gasp as your eyes open. You clench around him without control now.

His hips snap into you harder and his hand tightens around your neck. _“I’m going to cum in you, sweetheart, going to fill you so well with my cum. Is that what you want?”_ He growls in your ear. He can just imagine how beautiful you’d looked with swollen breasts during a pregnancy, the glow of your skin and full cheeks as you carry his babies. Somehow, you’d be even prettier.

He draws circles into your clit even harder, your pussy becoming consumed by him as he combines it with his tip rubbing against your sweet spot with every push.

 _“Ahh! Taeyong!”_ You scream his name out. _“Yes! Yes!”_

_“I’m going to push it so deep into your fertile pussy, breed you and make you mine forever, would you like that?”_

_“Yes! Yes, Taeyong, I want you”_ your head falls back over his shoulders releasing onto him as his dirty words echo in your mind.

Your body shakes as he releases into you as well, keeping his promise and cumming into your depths as he holds you fast against him.

His fingers push into your mouth. You close your eyes and suck them clean as your movement onto his cock slows.

He slides out of your opening a few more times, making sure that not one bit of his cum escapes you.

He kisses your neck. _“You did so well, little mouse. I’m so happy you’re mine.”_

———

[A Few Days Later]

You studied in the library with Jaehyun, focusing on your papers and last minute research before you went home—to Taeyong’s place to sleep. There was barely anyone on your floor in the library, so you figured no one could watch you and Jaehyun there.

Living with Taeyong was definitely different from living with your family, but you didn’t mind it. Taeyong usually stayed out late, but when he did come home, he’d cuddle you and make sure that you’re okay.

You’d watch movies together and enjoy take out every now and then. Other than feeling like you were being watched 24/7, life with Taeyong wasn’t that bad.

 _“Do you need me to read over your paper?”_ Jaehyun leaned over to you. 

You look up from your laptop and stop typing.

_“Hmmm that’s a good idea. Thank you! And I’ll read over yours.”_

Jaehyun smiles as you switch laptops.

 _“Jaehyun? What is this?”_ You’re confused as you only see a blank page on his laptop.

_“Oh, I’m sorry about that..just scroll down.”_

He watches you scroll down the page.

But there’s only one sentence in the middle of it.

> _Y/n, will you see a movie with me after finals?_

You smile widely and look up at him.

He blushes. _“Keep scrolling.”_

 **Pros of dating me:  
** Hand holder  
Top tier hugs  
Tall  
Dimples  
Good cook  
Can and will make you laugh  
 **Cons of dating me:  
** I might pass gas if I laugh too hard   
None :)

You giggle after reading the last sentence. You wished so badly that you could date Jaehyun. He was caring, sweet, a devout Christian, and yes, unbelievably handsome. But the timing was bad. You loved Taeyong, you couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

And so, your smile faded as reality set in.

You clear your throat. “ _Jaehyun..I wish I could..you’re an amazing guy, but..”_

 _“Was it the passing gas part?”_ Jaehyun’s brows furrow.

 _“No!”_ You chuckle. _“No, it’s not that at all.its just..I’m seeing someone right now..”_

 _“Oh.”_ He nods slowly, the corners of his mouth slowly fall and his dimples no longer show.

_“I’m sorry, Jaehyun.”_

He smiles brightly again. “ _It’s okay! I thought I’d ask, I really like spending time with you, but I completely understand..let’s focus on finals then.”_

You nod.

—————

[The Next Day]

Taeyong picks you up from class, but doesn’t take you home.

 _“Where are we going?”_ You look at the side of Taeyong’s face, he looks especially striking with the light from the red stop sign on his face, his strong cheekbones peeking through. His eyes are intense, but your attention goes from his hands gripping the steering wheel to his biceps flexing as he turns the car, and from his thighs in his black skinny jeans then to his button down silk shirt with three loose buttons.

You bite your lips as your mind runs wild with thoughts of him on you.

 _“We’re going to do something very fun tonight. Think of it as a…couple game! In the end, we’ll be closer than we’ve ever been.”_ Taeyong says excitedly.

 _“That sounds fun.”_ You smile. 

But you slowly came to the realization that this would be an interesting night as you approached a gloomy and daunting warehouse.

 _“Taeyong..what is this?”_ You ask as he puts the vehicle in park.

_“Come on. You’ll understand once we get inside.”_

It’s just the two of you inside the dark box. Taeyong pulls a chain that makes bright led lights turn on above you. When you look around you large cases and tables all around. It didn’t feel like you were about to play a game there.

You hear a muffled scream and shuffling.

 _“What was that?”_ Your eyes grow as you recognize the sound of a man in distress.

_“Ah..yes, our contestant..”_

Taeyong takes your hand and leads you to the corner of the room.

_“Contestant?”_

You stumble behind him as he walks fast. 

You see a camera on a tripod, and as you get closer, you see that it is set a few feet in front of a man tied to a chair with a black bag over his face.

His body is completely tied to the chair with rope wrapping around his midsection and legs.

His hands are bound together on rest on his lap.

The man screeches as he hears the two of you step closer to him.

 _“Taeyong?! What have you done?”_ You turn to him and begin to panic. You prayed that it wasn’t Jaehyun.

_“I have a surprise for you, little mouse.”_

You always dreaded Taeyong’s surprises.

He goes behind the man and tears the bag off.

A breath leaves your body when you recognize the man, even with bruised eyes and a bloody, swollen lip. A rag is over his mouth to quiet him.

_“Ta da! You didn’t think I’d let this bastard get away with what he did to you, right?”_

Your mouth falls open. _“Taeyong..no..I don’t want this.”_

You watch Professor Li’s eyes widen once he recognizes you. He cries harder and louder, his shrieks so bone chilling, you cringe.

Taeyong laughs out. “ _Of course you do!”_

He bends down and places his head into the crook of the professor’s shoulder.

_“He treated yourself like shit, then touched you inappropriately…don’t you want him to suffer?”_

Taeyong smiles wickedly.

 _“N-no..I..I don’t know.”_ Once again you found yourself questioning everything you had learned. Does everyone deserve forgiveness? 

_“You do know, little mouse. That fury in your veins, that tingling in your body that makes you want to choke this bastard till he can no longer breathe…embrace it. Don’t hold back.”_

You look away.

Taeyong begins to grow impatient. “ _He’s an asshole, what if he goes after another girl in his class? Don’t you wonder how many women he’s fucked just so he can give them a passing grade?”_

You close your eyes tightly and feel tears fall on your cheek.

Taeyong stands up straight and walks over to you.

He cups your face.

_“Little mouse, you always ask me if I trust you…if you do this for me, if you prove that you will kill anyone that touches you because they’re not me..then I will trust you.”_

Your eyes open. You can’t explain this need to please Taeyong, but when you look into his mahogany eyes, you feel a fire start in your chest.

You nod slowly. _“I—I want you to trust me, Taeyong, but I don’t know if I can do this.”_

Taeyong smiles slyly. _“I know you can’t, that’s why we’ll do it together.”_

He takes your hand and leads you over to a table with all sorts of weapons laid out.

Professor Li squirms in his seat and cries out so hard, he begins to cough.

He begs for this to end, to be released. You think about Taeyong’s words. 

Taeyong picks up a large and intimidating hedge shears.

He hands it to you.

 _“I’m going to hold his dirty hands up, I want you to open and close this like they’re scissors. We are cutting the evil away from this world.”_ Taeyong smiles softly.

The professor is a tyrant and uses his status to lure girls in. He’s disgusting and the world would be a better place without him. You said this to yourself over and over, trying to convince yourself that what you’re about to do is justifiable.

You stand to one side of him while Taeyong stands across from you and on his other side.

The professor still tries to get out of the chair, but he’s bound so tightly, his efforts are in vain.

Taeyong grabs his elbows, straightening out his tied arms up and in front of him. You open the trimmers and position them around his wrists.

Taeyong’s smile grows. _“Just like that, sweetheart. Now, snip snip.”_

You look at his trembling hands in front of you, ignoring his tears and snot nose as the memories of him gripping your waist and pulling him onto you flood in. You remembered the intense discomfort, the slight panic before Taeyong saved you. You knew you didn’t want anyone else to experience it.

You pressed the handles together and SHRING. 

His bound hands fly to the floor, blood splatters across your face as well as Taeyong’s.

Taeyong laughs loudly as the old man screams out in pain. Blood gushes from his exposed tendons and tissue. You nearly throw up at the sight and drop the shears.

You back away and look in horror as you finally see clearly what you have done.

 _“T-Taeyong..”_ you pant.

 _“You did so well, little mouse..”_ Taeyong steps towards you and holds your hands.

The professor passes out from blood loss,his head hangs low.

“I-I killed him?” You sob.

_“Yes..you did, now he can’t hurt anyone else.”_

_“But Taeyong..I..”_ your hands shake. Taeyong pulls them to his face and kisses them.

_“Shhhh…it’s okay, I trust you, all that matters is you and me now.”_

You nod slowly. 

Taeyong pulls you closer to him. He holds your face in his hands and kisses you deeply. You’re both covered in blood, but it feels so good to hold each other.

Your heart rumbles and your eyes close, you enjoy the touch of Taeyongs heavenly fingers on the small of your back.

Taeyong is so turned on by you finally proving your loyalty to him. You killed someone even while looking like an innocent angel. It was beautiful, you are beautiful.

Taeyong is electrifying, each kiss sends sparks throughout your veins. The adrenaline still pumps through you as you collapse into him and groan. His lips taste like the sweetest cherry, but he smells like blackberries. 

You can’t take it anymore, you need him on you, rubbing his hands all over you as you make love. You pull your shirt over your head and look into his eyes.

_“Fuck me..”_

Taeyong smirks and rubs his bloody hands over your chest slowly, pushing your breasts together and pinching your nipples.

You moan out into the empty warehouse as he watches your smooth skin become nasty with blood. Your neck smeared with splattered markings.

Taeyong pushes you into the wall, spinning you around so his chest is on your back.

He gets on his knees and pulls your skirt down at a painfully slow rate.

 _“Taeyong..please.”_ You cry out as you step out of it.

He only gets out a low and husky laugh as he places his hands onto your butt cheeks and massages them.

He separates them carefully while staring at your essence dripping from your folds.

He licks his lips then licks onto the slit slowly.

You whimper and push your butt out to him more. He grabs your ankles and licks again, only this time, pushing the tip of his tongue in harder to brush it against your clit.

You yelp while grabbing your breasts and playing with your nipples.

_“You’re so hot, sweetheart.”_

Taeyong lays his tongue out flat again, going in deeper and flexing his tongue.

On instinct, you grind against his face, praying that he goes a little faster because you’re so close from his teasing, you could cry.

 _“Taeyong!! Please don’t stop!”_ You gasp and move faster.

He flips you around by placing his hands on your waist.

_“Use me, little mouse.”_

He sticks his tongue out then buries his face in between your legs once more, only this time, he maintains eye contact with you. His devilish eyes watching your shining, blood covered breasts and the way you bite your lips.

He moves slowly, but you grab his hair and grind down onto his mouth. He flexes his tongue and pushes it in as deep as possible.

_“Ahh! Taeyong..fuck..”_

Hearing you curse is all he needs to hear, his boner straining and flinching against his tight jeans.

You move your hips faster and ride his face as he watches you above him, you can only feel that feeling in your stomach, that release that you’re so close to while looking into his low eyes.

Your clit brushes against his nose over and over, he hums to send vibrations through your core.

Your pussy clenches and your grip on his hair tightened, but Taeyong continues to explore every part of you with his tantalizing tongue.

 _“Taeyong..fuck..oh my god.”_ Your hips stop moving and your body weakens, but Taeyong quickly stands and takes your hand.

He takes you with him to the table and brushes off all of the weapons that were on it before.

He presses you down onto the table with his chest on your back again then zips his pants and lets his cock loose. He doesn’t give you time to adjust as he slides his needy cock into your soaking flower.

He brings your ass to his hips and groans. 

_“Ahhh..my nasty girl.”_ His hoarse voice enters your ear.

He snaps into you harder, lewd sounds of his cock gliding into your wet pussy fill the room.

He presses his hand into the small of your back. 

You whimper _. “Harder, Taeyong..”_

_“Oh? Greedy, now aren’t we?”_

Taeyong brings your ass back onto him so hard, you feel the breath leave your body. You cry out his name as he does it again.

His cock fills you up perfectly, grinding against your velvety walls even as they tremble.

Taeyong pulls out then flips you over.

He wants to see just how well you take him because it just feels so good.

He groans as you spread your legs across the table for him to see your drenched pussy aching for him.

You run your hands down your body and lick your lips. _“Please..Taeyong…I’m so wet for you..”_

Taeyong holds you by the crook of your knees and pushes into you again, watching as your right opening somehow molds itself around his cock, coating it in your delicious juices.

You bite your lips to hold back a moan while you watch Taeyong bury himself into you. He would’ve sucked your gorgeous tits like he always does but this time he just wants to watch himself fuck into you, he wants to see you become filled with nothing but him.

He grips your legs hard and moves faster, his movement blurring as he chases after his high.

The added stimulation of his new speed makes you clench uncontrollably. You throw your head back and welcome another orgasm just as Taeyong welcomes his. This time, he doesn’t pull out, he thrusts into you one final time and coats your walls with strings of cum.

Your groans and moans mesh with each other and fill the room.

Taeyong pulls out of you and taps his cock against your clit. You moan and flinch at the overwhelming stimulation.

He leans down and kisses your lips as he teases your sensitive opening.

You whine and move your hips against his cock. It is only somewhat limp and even though you’ve just cum, you still want more.

You press onto his chest lightly to stop the kiss. You look into his eyes.

He chuckles. “ _What? Do you still want more?”_

 _“Yes..”_ you bite your lips and look at him with wide, innocent eyes, making his heart shutter.

He sits on a chair adjacent to the table and right beside the professor’s dead body.

 _“Come here, little mouse.”_ He pats his lap. 

You lower yourself onto him and slowly rock back and forth until you feel him grow inside you.

Ecstasy floods throughout your bodies all night as you make love. You pay no attention to the dead man in the room or your bodies covered in blood. 

You even forgot about the camera with the beeping red light.

————

[Two Days Later]

Taeyong had just dropped you off at class when he decided to sneak into your parents house. He knew your father would be home and in his office and he also knew that with some bribing, his security guards would easily let him in without notifying him.

Your father plopped himself into his seat, placing his glass of whiskey beside his notepad on the desk, never realizing the figure in the corner of the room.

Taeyong watches as your father opened up his laptop to see nothing but a black screen.

 _“What the-“_ he mumbles and looks over his glasses onto his keyboard. _“God damn technology..”_

Taeyong clicks the small clicker in his hand to play the video on your father’s laptop.

You father squints and looks closely He jumps once the video starts playing.

‘Just like that sweetheart, now snip snip’

He recognizes the voice in the video.

His eyes enlarge.

_“What in the-“_

He tries to pause the video but he can’t, only Taeyong has control.

 _“Oh..God.”_ He sits back in his chair when he sees you. his beloved daughter, cute the hands off of a man.

He continues watching as his eyes brim with tears.

He sees the man pass out then you tearing your shirt off. He turns away from the screen and sobs.

_“My daughter…my poor daughter.”_

_“You should be proud of her..”_

Taeyong steps out from the corner.

Your father jumps in his seat and grabs his letter opener. _“Who’s there?”_

_“It’s your son-in-law, I knew you’d be thrilled to see me.”_

Your father sits back in his chair and looks at Taeyong through eyes of pure hatred.

_“what have you done to her?”_

_“I’ve only allowed her to be her true self. You should be so worried.”_ Taeyong sits down across from him.

 _“Yeah..she killed someone, but hey, if you knew the guy, you’d probably kill him too.”_ He shrugs.

_“I will bring you down, Taeyong. And I’ll get my daughter back. You have turned her into a monster like you!”_

Taeyong shakes his head. “ _Oh, you fool, don’t you see that’s why I’m here? To let you know that that can’t and will never happen. Why? Well, if I go down, your daughter goes down too.”_

Your father brows furrow.

_“Who yielded the weapon, pastor?”_

He stays silent and grits his teeth

_“Oh, but here’s a better question, where IS the weapon?”_

Your father sighs. “ _I hope you endure nothing but pain and suffering when she finally leaves you!”_ He grumbles out.

 _“Ah, is it buried somewhere on this 32 acre land you’ve got here?”_ Taeyong places a finger or his chin and begins to laugh.

 _“Ah, yes that’s right, it’s buried here somewhere, in the lawn of the man that knew about the crime because he just watched the video. Was the killer’s father the one that hid it to protect her? Oh no!_ ” Taeyong fakes surprise. 

“ _Do You follow me? It’s a chain reaction, father. I go down, your baby goes down, then you go down as an accessory to the crime.”_

Taeyong stands up and brushes his jacket off. _“It’s a pity that whatever you and that detective has planned for me will never work. That pathetic attempt you made at getting me locked up for life showed me everything I need to see, and now, I won’t hold back…”_

He leans forward and places both hands on the desk. _“I am the grim reaper, after all.”_

_“Fuck you, you can’t threaten me!”_

Taeyong laughs and leaves the room.

———-

[A Week Later] 

With finals over you rarely saw your friends, you didn’t even message Jaehyun because you suspected that your messages were being tracked.

You couldn’t take the risk.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, grew worried for you. He asked your friends but no one claimed they had seen or even spoke to you. Just like him, they always got your voicemail when they called.

He went to your father and begged to see you, but that’s when he learned that you no longer stayed there.

When he asked where you were, your father hesitantly told him about Taeyong’s apartment complex because he wouldn’t stop pushing.

He warned him and even told him that Taeyong was a gang leader, but Jaehyun wouldn’t listen. He wanted to save you. The marks on your wrist made him worried and he knew you needed help before it was too late.

He went to the complex and snuck around, hoping not to be seen by anyone. He waited in his car to see if you’d leave at some point. Once he spotted you, he would call out to you and have you jump in his car. He’d speed off with you to get away from this place.

The upper-class and bougie complex was really quiet. It didn’t seem like many people lived there, but there was an eerie aura that Jaehyun couldn’t ignore.

He waited all night for you in his car, but never saw you. He didn’t see anything to be exact. Well, not until a red-haired man and several other guys in black left. They drove off on their motorcycles with the red haired guy leading in front.

Jaehyun quickly unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of his car he snuck in through a door that hadn’t been shut all the way. He got onto the elevator and took it to the top floor where Taeyong’s supposed penthouse was.

Once he got to the door with the apartment number, he rang the doorbell and looked around nervously.

You looked at the screen that showed you a real-time video of your doorstep and nearly screamed when you saw Jaehyun. You quickly opened the door.

_“Jaehyun! You can’t be here! You have to leave!”_

You shook your head.

_“I just wanted to know if you were okay! I haven’t heard from you in days-“_

_“Yes! Yes I’m fine but you have to leave!”_

_“No, you’re not fine. You’ve been kidnapped by a gang leader. Come with me and we’ll go far away! You’ll be safe.”_

You gave him a look of confusion. “ _What? I don’t need to be saved, Jaehyun. I like it here, and I haven’t been kidnapped, who told you that?”_

 _“I don’t need anyone to tell me, y/n! The fact that you’ve been locked up here all night and have your phones turned off tells me that he’s controlling you! He’s taken over your life and you need to get out from under his grasp.”_ Jaehyun’s eyes search yours, quietly pleading for you to take his hand and run away with him.

 _“Jaehyun…you have no idea what you’re talking about…”_ you sigh. _“We love each other, okay?”_

_“But y/n..”_

_“Just leave! I don’t want to be with you!”_ You shut your eyes tightly. Jaehyun has been so kind to you, but you felt conflicted with his words. Was he just a product of your old life that you needed to leave behind? Or did he have a point?

He steps back and nods.

_“I’m..I’m sorry”_

_“Jaehyun..”_ you start to apologize but he walks away swiftly, holding his head low.

You shut the door and lean against it as his words played in your mind.

Jaehyun turned the corner and was about to head for the elevator when he saw another man walking towards it. The man dressed in all black like the other men he saw downstairs. Jaehyun holds his head down and takes the stairs instead.

Jaehyun jogs down the stairs, and about 7 flights down, he bumps into a group of intimidating men.

They smoke cigarettes in between their tattooed fingers and all turn to him.

_“Uh..excuse me..”_

Jaehyun moves through a small space created for him to pass through, but his heart races. These men looked like gang members, he wondered if he could get out without being noticed.

He runs down the stairs even faster, he gets to the bottom floor, turning the corner to leave. He’s met with the tall man with a broad chest. He collides into him full speed, but the man doesn’t budge. Jaehyun falls back.

 _“Jaehyun…leaving so soon?”_ The man says lowly.

Jaehyun looks up slowly, then attempts to bolt in the other direction, but the man wraps his arms around him and pulls him back. He places a towel coated in chloroform over his mouth.

Jaehyun’s vision becomes blurry, he eventually passes out and stops struggling against the man.

————

[The Next Night]

You lay your head on Taeyong’s lap while you watch a movie together. Your mind is preoccupied, however, you think about what Jaehyun said. Was Taeyong too controlling?

 _“What are you thinking about?”_ His deep voice lets out.

_“Nothing..”_

_“I trust you to be honest with me, little mouse.”_ Taeyong massages your scalp.

 _“Of course…”_ you answer softly and close your eyes, his long fingers feel good.

_“So tell me..who is Jaehyun?”_

Your eyes open and you pick yourself up from his lap.

He grips your chin inbetween his thumb and index finger. _“I’ll give you one chance to answer me honestly.”_

 _“He-He’s just a friend..we had a class together and studied together sometimes..”_ you try to play it off coolly but deep down you panic. How did Taeyong know about him?

_“So why did I find this on his dresser?”_

Taeyong reaches beside him and dangles your gold cross necklace in your face. You forgot that you had left it at his place.

_“I-I must’ve lost it in class.”_

_“That’s not what Jaehyun says..”_ Taeyong’s eyes grow angry, he gritts his teeth as he lets your chin go.

_“J-Jaehyun? Where is he?”_

_“Is this who you ran off to? Is this your “cousin?”_

Taeyong stands up from the couch.

_“No! No, Taeyong, please believe me. I didn’t stay with him!”_

_“But he says you did, and I found your necklace earlier today, so are you lying to me?!”_

Your mouth is agape, you weren’t sure what to say, do you tell Taeyong the truth or lie again? Either way he’d be upset.

He huffs. _“I can’t believe this..”_ he pulls out his phone and dials someone up.

_“Bring him in!”_

_“Okay. Yes I stayed with him, but we didn’t do anything! He was just helping me! I swear!”_ You cry uncontrollably.

The door clicks open and someone throws Jaehyun inside. His throat is red and bruised with what looks to be a chain pattern.

His hands are tied but he yells as he falls on the floor in the center of the room.

 _“Do you love him?”_ Taeyong tilts his head and watches your face, waiting for any slight indication that you are attached to him.

_“N-no I dont, I promise he means nothing to me, just let him go!”_

You sob.

Jaehyun looks hurt by your words but says nothing, he looks up at Taeyong.

 _“He means nothing to you? So if I kill him, will it hurt you, make you sad?”_ Taeyong pouts.

 _“Taeyong! Please don’t do this again.”_ You reach out to him, but he steps back.

_“Why are you crying so much if you don’t love him?”_

You don’t have an answer.

Taeyong is disappointed, he trusted you, he thought you only loved him, but your actions told him otherwise.

_“He’s very pretty, I can see why you fucked him..”_

_“No! I didn’t, we never-“_ you start.

 _“She’s telling the truth. We never did anything because she only thought about you.”_ Jaehyun finally lets out.

Taeyong nods. _“That’s nice to hear, but I don’t like that you are pretty, Jaehyun. I’ll let you live, but I think we should rough you up a little..”_

Taeyong looks up at Johnny and nods. Johnny and Jungwoo each take Jaehyun’s arm and hoist him up. They hold him still as Taeyong flicks his Swedish blade open.

_“You came here for her, didn’t you?”_

Jaehyun grunts, he breathes heavily through his nostrils.

_“Well, I’m going to give you something that will remind you of me every day..when you look in the mirror, you’ll remember how badly you fucked up.”_

Taeyong smiles.

 _“Taeyong, please!”_ You beg one final time c but he ignored you.

 _“Y/n, it’s okay, I should’ve listened to you from the first time you said no. I shouldn’t have come here, this isn’t your fault!”_ Jaehyun cries out.

Taeyong places the sharp blade into Jaehyuns forehead. Jaehyun’s screams make you cover your ears.

Taeyong’s wild eyes watch the sharp tip ruin the beautiful, soft skin of his forehead. Blood gushes out and runs all over Jaehyun’s face as Taeyong carves an X into it.

 _“No!!!”_ Jaehyun pulls and tries time and time to move his head but the three men on him keep him still.

 _“Oh God! Taeyong!_ ” You can’t help but sob heavily. You couldn’t believe this was happening again.

Taeyong throws the blade to the side and smiles as he adores his artwork.

The men let go of Jaehyun and let him fall to the floor.

You crawl to him and hold his face in your hands. Taeyong’s smile drops. You couldn’t possibly be touching and comforting another man.

 _“And so the truth comes out…”_ he growls.

 _“Jaehyun, I am so sorry.”_ You wipe tears from his eyes and hold him as he cries. Your hands shake as you look at the deep carving inflicted by Taeyong.

 _“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”_ Jaehyun’s voice is raspy and hoarse after all his screaming.

_“Little mouse…if you wish to leave me…then go, just leave. I can’t take this heartbreak anymore. You’ve lied to me too many times.”_

Taeyong sits down on the couch. He sighs and looks away.

_“I’m sorry, Taeyong, but I really can’t do this anymore. You hurt anyone that gets close to me..”_

_“Because I love you..but I guess you do not love me too. I expect loyalty from you at the very least.”_

_“Taeyong, I-“_

_“Get out of my sight!”_ His voice raises. 

You look at Taeyong then back at Jaehyun, he needed to get to a hospital immediately.

You quickly stood up and helped Jaehyun.

 _“I’m sorry..”_ you say one final time before taking Jaehyun’s hand and running out the apartment. You felt an uncertainty and a rush as you ran down the stairs. You were free from Taeyong but a part of you didn’t want that.

You pushed the exit door open. Jaehyun pointed out his car. “ _Over there.”_

You grabbed his key from his hoodie pocket and helped him into his car. He was drifting in and out of consciousness so you would have to drive.

Meanwhile, Johnny watches from the window.

Taeyong stares at the floor while feeling heartbreak and disappointment.

_“They’re about to leave, Taeyong, should we proceed?”_

Taeyong sighs and thinks for a moment. Should he let you go and move on? Could he be without you forever?

No.

 _“’X’ marks the spot..”_ he says and a clicking sound echos into the apartment as a bullet is loaded into the barrel of Johnny’s sniper gun.

You help Jaehyun into the passenger seat and begin to walk around to the driver’s side, but a sharp sound rings out into the night then a crash follows.

A bullet flies into the windshield and hits Jaehyun, causing his head to explode into a million pieces in the car. His brains and blood splatter all windows of the car.

Your mouth falls open, your eyes water, you become dizzy. The only thing you can do is stumble and walk backwards and away from the car.

No no no no, this can’t be happening.

You fall to your knees and let out a loud wail into the night as Taeyong heads for the elevator.

Your head falls into your hands as you sob. Another innocent person is killed..because of you.

You feel Taeyong’s cold fingers grip your shoulder. Your face still in your hands while you cry uncontrollably. He’s done it again.

_“I told you I’d never let you go, little mouse. You can run and hide, but you’ll always fall into my trap.”_

And It’s then that you realize, you truly are stuck with Taeyong—forever.


End file.
